Quizás, Algún día
by issei Amane
Summary: Marinette dolida por la traición de su novio, termina viviendo con un nuevo amigo, lo que sucede después no era lo esperado. Adaptacion al libro Maybe Someday. Lukanette
1. Chapter 1: prologo

A sus veintidós años, Marinette tiene una gran vida: Está en la universidad de sus sueños, tiene un trabajo estable, está enamorada de su maravilloso novio y está viviendo con su mejor amigo, Marc. Pero todo cambia cuando lo descubre engañándola con Marc, y ahora tiene que decidir qué hacer.

Marinette queda cautivada por Luka Couffaine, su misterioso vecino. No puede apartar sus ojos de él o dejar de escucharlo tocar la guitarra todos los días en su balcón. Y hay algo sobre Marinette que Luka no puede ignorar, tampoco. Cuando su inevitable encuentro ocurre, pronto descubren que se necesitan el uno al otro en más de un sentido…


	2. Chapter 2: como todo inicio

_**Hola, hola, sip aquí esta otra nueva adaptación, esta vez será un lukanette, leí la historia y dije luka quedaría perfecto. **_

_**Y asi es como estamos aquí.**_

_**Es una adaptación de libro Maybe Someday de la autora collen hoover.**_

_**Yo solo le doy una nueva perspectiva al mundo de miraculous.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Acabo de darle un puñetazo en la cara a un chico. Y no a _cualquier _chico. A mi mejor amigo. Mi compañero de cuarto.

Bueno, supongo que desde hace cinco minutos debería estar llamándola mi ex-compañero de cuarto.

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar casi de inmediato, y durante un segundo, me sentí mal por haberla golpeado. Pero entonces recordé lo imbécil, traicionero y mentiroso que era, y me dieron ganas de golpearla de nuevo. Lo hubiera hecho si Nathaliel no lo hubiese impedido, parándose entre los dos.

Así que en vez de golpearlo, lo golpeé a _él_. No le hice ningún daño, por desgracia. Nada comparado al daño que le hice a mi mano.

Golpear a alguien duele mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. No es que me pase una cantidad excesiva de tiempo imaginando cómo se sentiría golpear a la gente. Aunque comienzo a sentir el impulso de nuevo al observar mi teléfono, al mensaje de texto entrante de Luka. Él es otro de quien me gustaría vengarme. Sé que técnicamente no tiene nada que ver con mi situación actual, pero podría haberme avisado un poco antes. Así que también me gustaría darle un puñetazo.

**Luka: **_¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres venir hasta que la lluvia se detenga? _

Por supuesto que no quiero ir. De por sí, mi puño ya duele lo suficiente. Si fuese al departamento de Luka, me dolería aún más luego de haber terminado con él.

Me doy la vuelta y miro hacia el balcón. Se encuentra apoyado contra la puerta corrediza de vidrio, teléfono en mano, mirándome. Es casi de noche, pero las luces del patio iluminan su rostro. Sus ojos claros se centran en los míos, y la forma en que su boca se curva hacia arriba en una sonrisa suave y arrepentida, hace que sea difícil recordar por qué aún estoy molesta con él. Se pasa la mano libre por el cabello que cuelga sobre

Su frente, revelando aún más la expresión de preocupación en su rostro. O tal vez sea de pesar. Como debe ser.

Decido no responder, y en su lugar le enseño mi dedo medio. Niega con la cabeza, y se encoge de hombros, como diciendo _lo intenté_, para luego entrar a su apartamento, deslizando la puerta para cerrarla.

Pongo el teléfono en mi bolsillo para no mojarlo, y miro a los alrededores del patio en el complejo de apartamentos donde he vivido durante dos meses enteros. Cuando nos mudamos, el templado verano de Inglaterra se tragaba hasta los últimos vestigios de la primavera, pero parecía que este patio de algún modo aún se aferraba a la vida. Vibrantes hortensias azules y púrpuras decoraban las pasarelas que conducen a las escaleras, y la fuente colocada en el centro veía un flujo constante de visitantes jóvenes.

Ahora que el verano ha llegado a su pico más atractivo, el agua de la fuente se ha evaporado desde hace tiempo. Y las hortensias son un recuerdo triste y marchito de la emoción que sentí cuando Marc y yo nos mudamos aquí. Mirando el patio, ahora vencido por la temporada, veo un inquietante paralelismo en cómo me siento en este momento. Derrotada y triste.

Me encuentro sentada en el borde de la fuente de cemento ahora vacía, con los codos apoyados en las dos maletas que contienen la mayor parte de mis pertenencias, esperando a que un taxi venga a recogerme. No tengo idea de a dónde va a llevarme, pero sé que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que en donde estoy en estos momentos. Lo que es… bueno, sin hogar.

Podría llamar a mis padres, pero no quiero preocuparlos, no después de ignorarlos y mudarme a un país vecino con mi _ex_-novio y mi_ ex-_mejor amigo.

Aprieto mi puño, extiendo los dedos, y luego los cierro de nuevo. Mi mano se encuentra sorprendentemente adolorida, y estoy bastante segura de que debería ponerle hielo. Me siento mal por los chicos. Golpear es una mierda.

¿Saben que otra cosa es una mierda? La lluvia. Siempre busca el momento más inadecuado para caer, como ahora mismo, cuando no tengo casa.

El taxi finalmente se detiene frente a mí, y me levanto para tomar mis maletas. Las ruedo detrás de mí mientras el taxista se baja y abre el baúl. Antes de que incluso le entregue la primera maleta, mi corazón se hunde cuando de repente me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera tengo mi bolso.

Mierda.

Miro a mí alrededor, hacia donde me encontraba sentada, luego hacia mi cuerpo, como si el bolso fuese a aparecer mágicamente en mi hombro. Pero sé exactamente dónde está. Lo arranqué de mi hombro y lo dejé caer al suelo justo antes de golpear a Marc en su nariz de Princesita.

Suspiro. Y me río. Por supuesto, dejé mi bolso. Mi primer día de estar sin hogar habría sido demasiado fácil si hubiera tenido un bolso conmigo.

—Lo siento —le digo al taxista, que ahora se encuentra cargando mi segunda pieza de equipaje—. He cambiado de opinión. No necesito un taxi en este momento.

Sé que hay un hotel a cerca de medio kilómetro de aquí. Si pudiera reunir el coraje para volver a entrar y conseguir mi bolso, podría caminar allí y conseguir una habitación hasta que decida qué hacer. No es como si ya no estuviera completamente empapada.

El conductor saca las maletas de nuevo, las coloca en la acera frente a mí, y camina de nuevo al lado del conductor sin siquiera hacer contacto visual. Él simplemente se sube a su auto y se va, como si mi cancelación fuese un alivio.

¿Me veo tan patética?- _debe ser así, después de ser un tonta, y dejar que te pongan los cuernos en tus narices, yo creo que si_

Tomo mis maletas y camino de regreso a donde me encontraba sentada antes de darme cuenta que no tenía bolso. Echo un vistazo a mi apartamento y me pregunto qué pasaría si volviera allí para buscar mí billetera. En cierto modo dejé las cosas hechas un lío cuando entré por la puerta. Creo que prefiero estar sin hogar y en la lluvia, que volver allí.

Tomo asiento en mi equipaje de nuevo y contemplo mi situación. Podría pagarle a alguien para ir arriba por mí. Pero no hay nadie aquí afuera, y ¿quién sabe si Nathaliel o Marc siquiera le darían mi bolso a esa persona?

Esto apesta de verdad. Sé que voy a tener que acabar llamando a uno de mis amigos, pero en este momento me siento demasiado avergonzada como para decirle a nadie cuán tonta he sido durante los últimos dos años. He estado completamente ciega.

Ya estoy comenzando a odiar tener veintidós años, y aún tengo que soportar otros 364 días para que eso cambie.

Apesta tanto que estoy… _¿llorando? genial lo que me faltaba_

. Ahora estoy llorando. Soy una chica violenta y llorona, sin hogar y sin bolso. Y por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, creo que también podría tener el corazón roto.

Síp. Ahora es un sollozo. Estoy bastante segura de que esto debe de ser lo que se siente al tener el corazón roto.

—Está lloviendo. Date prisa.

Subo la mirada para ver a una chica de pie junto a mí. Sostiene un paraguas sobre su cabeza y me mira con apuro mientras salta de un pie al otro, esperando a que yo haga algo. —Me estoy mojando. _Date prisa_.

Su voz es un poco exigente, como si me estuviese haciendo algún tipo de favor y yo fuera una desagradecida. Arqueo una ceja al mirarla, protegiéndome de la lluvia con una mano. No sé por qué se queja sobre mojarse cuando no hay mucha ropa que mojar. No lleva casi nada. Echo un vistazo a su camisa, que no tiene mitad inferior, y lleva una pequeña falda me doy cuenta de que se trata de un uniforme de mesera cosplay.

¿Podría este día volverse aún más extraño? Me encuentro sentada en casi todo lo que tengo, bajo un aguacero torrencial, siendo correteada por una perra camarera.

Todavía estoy mirando su camisa cuando ella agarra mi mano y me levanta en una rabieta. —Luka dijo que podrías hacer esto. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Sígueme, y te mostraré donde está el apartamento. —Agarra una de mis maletas, levanta el mango y la empuja hacia mí. Toma la otra y camina rápidamente fuera del patio. La sigo, por ninguna otra razón más que por el hecho de que se ha llevado una de mis maletas y la quiero de vuelta.

Grita por encima de su hombro mientras comienza a subir la escalera. —No sé cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte, pero sólo tengo una regla. Mantente fuera de mi habitación.

Llega a un apartamento y abre la puerta, ni siquiera mira hacia atrás para ver si la estoy siguiendo. Una vez que estoy en la parte superior de las escaleras, detengo mi andar fuera del apartamento y observo hacia el helecho que, inafectado por el calor, se encuentra en una maceta junto a la puerta. Sus hojas son verdes y exuberantes, como si estuvieran mostrándole el dedo medio al verano, negándose a sucumbir ante el calor. Le sonrío a la planta, un poco orgullosa de ella. Entonces frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que envidio la resistencia de un helecho.

Niego con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado, y luego doy un paso vacilante dentro del apartamento. El diseño es similar al mío, sólo que éste tiene dormitorios divididos, haciendo cuatro en total. El que compartía con Marc sólo tiene dos habitaciones, pero las salas de estar son del mismo tamaño.

La única otra diferencia notable es que, en éste, no veo ninguna Imbécil traicionero y mentiroso, con la nariz ensangrentada. Tampoco veo alguno de los platos sucios de Marc o su ropa por lavar regada por todas partes.

La chica coloca mi maleta en el suelo junto a la puerta, luego se hace a un lado y espera a que haga… bueno, no sé lo que ella está esperando que haga.

Pone los ojos en blanco y me toma del brazo, alejándome de la puerta e introduciéndome aún más dentro del apartamento. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por lo menos hablas? —Comienza a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, pero se detiene y se da vuelta, con los ojos abiertos. Sostiene su dedo en el aire—. Espera —dice—. No eres… —Rueda los ojos y se golpea a sí misma en la frente—. Oh, Dios mío, eres sorda.

¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica? Niego con la cabeza y empiezo a responder, pero ella me interrumpe.

—Dios, Cami —murmura para sí misma. Se frota las manos por la cara y gime, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estoy sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Eres una perra insensible a veces.

Guau. Esta chica tiene problemas serios cuando se trata de relacionarse. Es media perra, a pesar de estar haciendo un esfuerzo por no serlo. Ahora piensa que soy sorda. Ni siquiera sé cómo responder. Niega con la cabeza como si estuviese decepcionada de sí misma, y luego me mira fijamente.

— ¡TENGO… QUE… IR… A… TRABAJAR… AHORA! —grita muy fuerte y dolorosamente lento. Hago una mueca y doy un paso atrás, lo que debería ser un gran indicio de que la oigo prácticamente gritando, pero ella no se da cuenta. Apunta hacia la puerta al final del pasillo—. ¡LUKA… ESTÁ… EN… SU… HABITACIÓN!

Antes de tener la oportunidad de decirle que puede dejar de gritar, sale del apartamento y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Empapada, en medio de un apartamento ajeno, y la única persona, además de Nathaliel y Marc con quien me encuentro furiosa en este momento, se encuentra a sólo unos metros de distancia, en otra habitación. Y hablando de Luka, ¿por qué demonios envió a su novia psicópata camarera a buscarme? Saco mi teléfono y comienzo a escribirle cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abre.

Camina por el pasillo con un montón de mantas y una almohada. Tan pronto como hace contacto visual conmigo, me quedo sin aliento. Espero que no sea un jadeo notable. Es que nunca lo he visto tan de cerca, y es incluso más guapo a unos pocos metros de distancia de lo que lo es del otro lado del patio.

No creo haber visto nunca ojos que de verdad pudiesen hablar. No estoy segura de lo que quiero decir con esto. Simplemente pareciera como que él pudiera dispararme la mirada más pequeña con esos celestes ojos suyos, y yo sabría exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Son penetrantes e intensos y, ¡oh, Dios mío! Lo estoy mirando fijamente.

La comisura de su boca se inclina hacia arriba en una sonrisa de complicidad mientras pasa a mi lado y se dirige directamente hacia el sofá.

A pesar de su atractivo rostro y aspecto un poco inocente, quiero gritarle por ser tan engañoso. No debería haber esperado más de dos semanas para decírmelo. Habría tenido la oportunidad de planear todo esto un poco mejor. No entiendo cómo pudimos haber tenido dos semanas de conversaciones que realmente valieron la pena, sin que él sintiera la necesidad de decirme que mi novio y mi mejor amigo se estaban enrollando.

Luka lanza las mantas y la almohada en el sofá.

—No voy a quedarme aquí, Luka —digo, intentando impedir que perdiera el tiempo con su hospitalidad. Sé que se siente mal por mí, pero casi no lo conozco, y me siento mucho más cómoda en una habitación de hotel que durmiendo en un sofá extraño.

Por otra parte, las habitaciones de hotel requieren dinero.

Algo que no tengo en este momento.

Algo que hay dentro de mi bolso, al otro lado del patio, en un apartamento con las únicas dos personas en el mundo que no quiero ver

en este momento.

Tal vez un sofá no es tan mala idea después de todo.

Luka arma el sofá y se da la vuelta, bajando la vista hacia mi ropa empapada. Observo el charco de agua que estoy creando en medio de su piso.

—Oh, lo siento —murmuro. Mi cabello se encuentra pegado mi rostro, y mi camisa ahora es una excusa patética de barrera entre el mundo exterior y mi sujetador muy rosa y llamativo—. ¿Dónde está el baño?

Él asiente con la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño.

Me doy la vuelta para abrir una maleta, y empiezo a hurgar en ella mientras Luka camina de nuevo a su dormitorio. Me alegro de que no me pregunte sobre lo que sucedió después de nuestra conversación anterior. No estoy de humor para hablar de ello.

Selecciono un par de pantalones de yoga y una camiseta sin mangas, luego agarro mi bolsa de artículos personales y me dirijo hacia el baño. Me molesta que todo en este apartamento me recuerde al mío, con sólo unas pocas sutiles diferencias. Hay un baño que tiene entrada a dos cuartos contiguos. Uno de ellos es el de Luka, obviamente. Tengo curiosidad por saber a quién le pertenece el otro, pero no la suficiente como para abrirlo. La regla de la chica Camarera era permanecer fuera de su habitación, y tampoco me llama la atención.

Cierro la puerta que conduce a la sala de estar y la bloqueo. A continuación, compruebo las cerraduras de las dos puertas de las habitaciones para asegurarme de que nadie pueda entrar. No tengo ni idea de si alguien más, aparte de Luka y la chica Camarera, vive en este apartamento, pero no quiero correr el riesgo.

Me quito la ropa empapada y la tiro en el lavado para evitar empapar el suelo. Enciendo la ducha y espero hasta que el agua se caliente, para luego meterme bajo el chorro de agua y cerrar los ojos, agradecida de que ya no me encuentro sentada afuera en la lluvia. Al mismo tiempo, tampoco estoy muy feliz de estar donde estoy.

Nunca esperé que mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños acabara conmigo duchándome en un apartamento extraño y durmiendo en un sofá que pertenece a un hombre que apenas conozco desde hace dos semanas, todo esto a manos de las dos personas que más me importaban y en las que realmente confiaba.

.

.

.

.

_Si, lo se, otra historia._

_¿Será que se merece un comentario?_


	3. Chapter 3: Marinette

Marinette

Dos semanas antes

Abro la puerta del balcón y salgo, agradecida de que el sol ya se haya ocultado detrás del edificio de al lado, enfriando el aire hasta ser una perfecta temperatura de otoño. Casi en el momento justo, el sonido de su guitarra flota a través del patio mientras tomo asiento y me recuesto en la tumbona. Le digo a Marc que salgo aquí para hacer mi tarea, porque no quiero admitir que la guitarra es la única razón por la que salgo todas las noches a las ocho en punto, como un reloj.

Desde hace semanas, el chico en el apartamento al otro lado del patio se ha sentado en su balcón y tocado durante al menos una hora. Cada noche, me siento afuera y escucho.

He notado que algunos vecinos salen a sus balcones cuando él está tocando, pero ninguno es tan fiel como yo. No entiendo cómo alguien puede escuchar estas canciones y no anhelarlas día tras día. Por otra parte, la música siempre ha sido una de mis Hobbies, así que tal vez estoy un poco más encaprichada con su sonido que otras personas. He tocado el piano durante mucho tiempo, desde que tengo memoria, y aunque nunca lo he compartido con nadie, amo escribir música. Incluso intente cambiar mi carrera a educación musical hace dos años. Más no lo hice por mi gran pasión al diseño de modas.

—Una vida de mediocridad es un desperdicio de vida —dijo cuándo lo pensé bien.

_Una vida de mediocridad. _Lo encontré más divertido que insultante, ya que él parece ser la persona más insatisfecha que he conocido.

Una de las canciones conocidas termina y el chico con la guitarra empieza a tocar algo que nunca ha tocado antes. Me he acostumbrado a su lista de reproducción no oficial, ya que parece practicar las mismas Canciones en el mismo orden noche tras noche. Sin embargo, nunca antes lo he escuchado tocar esta canción en particular. La manera en que repite los mismos acordes me hace pensar que está creando la canción justo aquí en este momento. Me gusta presenciar esto, especialmente ya que después de sólo unos cuantos acordes, es mi nueva favorita. Todas sus canciones suenan originales. Me pregunto si las toca localmente o si sólo las escribe por diversión.

Me inclino hacia adelante en la silla, descanso los brazos en el borde del balcón, y lo observo. Su balcón se encuentra directamente al otro lado del patio, lo suficientemente lejos para no sentirme rara cuando lo veo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para asegurarme que nunca lo esté viendo cuando Nathaliel está alrededor. No creo que a Nathaliel le gustaría el hecho de que he desarrollado un pequeño flechazo con el talento de este chico.

Sin embargo, no puedo negarlo. Cualquiera que vea cuán apasionadamente toca este tipo, se enamoraría de su talento. La manera en que mantiene sus ojos cerrados durante todo el rato, centrándose intensamente en cada movimiento contra cada cuerda de la guitarra. Me gusta más cuando se sienta con las piernas cruzadas con la guitarra en posición vertical entre sus piernas. La empuja contra su pecho y toca como si fuera un contrabajo, con sus ojos completamente cerrados. Es tan fascinante observarlo que a veces me sorprendo a mí misma al contener el aliento, y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta que jadeo por aire.

Tampoco ayuda que él sea lindo. Al menos, parece lindo desde aquí. Su cabello negro de puntas celestes es rebelde y se mueve con él, cayendo sobre su frente cada vez que baja la mirada hacia su guitarra. Está demasiado lejos para distinguir el color de sus ojos o sus rasgos, pero los detalles no importan cuando se combina con la pasión que siente por su música. Hay una confianza en él que encuentro irresistible. Siempre he admirado a los músicos que son capaces de desconectarse de todo y todos a su alrededor para verter toda su atención en su música. Ser capaces de desconectar al mundo y dejarse arrastrar por completo es algo que siempre he querido, la confianza para hacerlo, pero simplemente no la tengo.

Este chico la tiene. Es confiado y talentoso. Siempre he sido fanática de los músicos, pero más de una manera fantasiosa. Son una raza diferente. Una raza que rara vez hace buenos novios.

Me echa un vistazo como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, y luego una lenta sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Ni una sola vez detiene la canción mientras continúa observándome. El contacto visual me hace sonrojar, así que dejo caer mis brazos, acerco mi cuaderno de nuevo hasta mi regazo y bajo la mirada. Odio que me atrapara mirándolo tan intensamente. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, sólo se siente extraño para él saber que lo observaba. Levanto la mirada de nuevo y aún me está viendo, pero ya no sonríe. La forma en que me mira hace que mi corazón se acelere, así que aparto la mirada y me concentro en mi cuaderno.

_Vaya manera de ser escalofriante, Marinette. _

—Ahí está mi chica —dice una reconfortante voz detrás de mí. Recuesto mi cabeza y alzo la mirada para ver a Nathaliel caminar hacia el balcón. Intento ocultar el hecho de que me sorprende verlo, porque estoy bastante segura de que se suponía que debía recordar que vendría.

En la remota posibilidad de que el Chico de la Guitarra todavía esté mirando, hago un esfuerzo por parecer realmente enfocada en el beso de saludo de Nathaliel, para tal vez no lucir tanto como una acosadora espeluznante y más como alguien que casualmente se relaja en su patio. Paso mi mano por el cuello de Nathaliel mientras se apoya en el respaldo de mi silla y me besa al revés.

—Ven acá —dice el, presionando mis hombros. Hago lo que pide y me deslizo hacia adelante mientras levanta la pierna sobre la silla y se desliza detrás de mí. Empuja mi espalda contra su pecho y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Mis ojos me delatan cuando el sonido de la guitarra se detiene abruptamente, y una vez más le echo un vistazo al otro lado del patio. El Chico de la Guitarra me está observando con intensidad mientras se pone de pie, luego vuelve al interior de su apartamento. Su expresión es extraña. Casi enojado.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —pregunta Nath.

—Demasiado aburrido para hablar de ella. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

—Interesante —dice, apartando mi cabello de mi cuello con su mano. Presiona sus labios en mi cuello y deja un camino de besos por mi clavícula.

— ¿Qué fue tan interesante?

Aprieta su agarre sobre mí, luego descansa su barbilla en mi hombro y me empuja hacia atrás en la silla con él. —La cosa más rara pasó en el almuerzo —dice—. Estaba con uno de los chicos en este restaurante italiano. Comíamos en el patio y justo le habíamos preguntado al mesero qué nos recomendaba de postre cuando un coche de la policía dobló la esquina. Se detuvieron justo en frente del restaurante y dos oficiales salieron con sus armas en mano. Comenzaron a ladrar órdenes hacia nosotros cuando nuestro mesero murmuró: "mierda." Lentamente levantó las manos y la policía saltó el muro hacia el patio, corrieron hacia él, lo tiraron al suelo y lo esposaron justo a nuestros pies. Después de que le leyeron sus derechos, lo pusieron de pie y lo escoltaron hacia la patrulla.

El mesero me miró y gritó "¡El tiramisú es realmente bueno!". Luego lo metieron al coche y se fueron.

Ladeo mi cabeza y alzo la vista hacia él. — ¿En serio? ¿Eso pasó realmente?

Asiente, riendo. —Lo juro, Mar. Fue una locura.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Probaron el tiramisú?

—Diablos, sí, lo probamos. Fue el mejor tiramisú que he probado. —Me da un beso en la mejilla y me empuja—. Hablando de comida, me muero de hambre. —Se levanta y extiende su mano hacia mí—. ¿Cocinaste esta noche?

Tomo su mano y dejo que me levante. —Sólo comimos ensalada, pero puedo hacerte una.

Una vez dentro, Nathaliel se sienta en el sofá junto a Marc. Él tiene en libro abierto en su regazo mientras se concentra a medias en la tarea y en la televisión al mismo tiempo. Saco los contenedores del refrigerador y hago su ensalada. Me siento un poco culpable por olvidar que esta noche era una de las noches que dijo que vendría. Usualmente tengo algo preparado cuando sé que estará aquí.

Hemos estado saliendo por casi cuatro años. Lo conocí durante mi último año en la Preparatoria, cuando él trabajaba cerca del lugar. Poco después coincidimos en que ambos queríamos mudarnos a Inglaterra, yo por la universidad y el por su trabajo, pues ambos vivíamos en Francia, después conocí a Marc. Al principio había confundido a Marc con una chica, por su aspecto, aunque me dijo que suelen decirle eso mucho. Él y Marc han sido amigos por años. Después de que los tres nos mudáramos a Inglaterra, Marc y yo decidimos vivir juntos pues ambos iríamos en la misma universidad, la verdad es que al principio me sentía intimidada pero el después admitió ser gay y la verdad eso nos unió más. Nuestro noviazgo lo hicimos oficial sólo después de dos citas, y las cosas han sido maravillosas desde entonces.

Por supuesto, tenemos nuestros altibajos, sobre todo desde que se mudó a más de una hora de distancia, Cuando consiguió el trabajo como maestro de arte, el semestre pasado, sugirió que me mudara con él. Le dije que no, En honor a la verdad, tengo miedo.

La idea de irme a vivir con él parece tan definitiva, como si estuviera sellando mi destino. Sé que una vez que demos ese pasó, el siguiente será el matrimonio, y luego nunca tendría la oportunidad de vivir sola de nuevo. Siempre he contado con un compañero de cuarto. No le he dicho a Nathaliel todavía, pero tengo muchas ganas de vivir sola por un año. Es algo que me prometí a mí misma hacer antes de casarme. Ni siquiera tendré veintidós hasta dentro de un par de semanas, así que no es como si tuviera prisa.

Llevo la comida de Nathaliel hacia la sala de estar.

— ¿Por qué ves eso? —le dice a Marc—. Todo lo que esas mujeres hacen es hablar mierda sobre las otras y voltear mesas.

—Ese es exactamente la razón por la que lo veo —dice Marc, sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

Nathaliel me guiña un ojo y toma su comida, entonces apoya los pies encima de la mesa de café. —Gracias, cariño. —Se vuelve hacia el televisor y comienza a comer—. ¿Me puedes traer una cerveza?

Asiento y camino de regreso a la cocina. Abro la puerta de la nevera y miro hacia el estante en el que siempre guarda su cerveza extra. Me doy cuenta, mirando "su" estante, que probablemente ésta es la forma en que comienza. Primero, tiene un estante en el refrigerador. Luego, tendrá un cepillo de dientes en el baño, un cajón en la cómoda, y, finalmente, sus cosas se infiltrarán con las mías de tantas maneras que será imposible estar por mi cuenta nunca más.

Paso las manos por mis brazos, frotando lejos la repentina aparición de molestia. Me siento como si estuviera viendo el futuro reproducirse frente a mí. No estoy tan segura de que me guste lo que estoy imaginando.

¿Estoy lista para esto?

¿Estoy preparada para que este chico sea el chico al que le lleve la cena todas las noches cuando llega a casa del trabajo?

¿Estoy lista para caer en esta vida cómoda con él? Una donde trabajo todo el día y él da clases, y luego volvemos a casa, cocino la cena, "le llevo cervezas", mientras él apoya los pies en la mesa y me llama _Mar_. Donde luego vamos a la cama y hacemos el amor a aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, para no estar cansados al día siguiente cuando nos despertemos, cambiemos e iremos a trabajar. Todo lo mismo de nuevo.

—Tierra a Marinette —dice Nathaliel. Lo escucho chasquear los dedos dos veces—. ¿Cerveza? ¿Por favor, Mar?

Agarro rápidamente su cerveza, se la doy, y luego me dirijo directamente al baño. Enciendo el agua de la ducha, pero no entro. En cambio, cierro la puerta y me acuesto en el piso.

Tenemos una buena relación. Es bueno para mí, y sé que él me ama. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué cada vez que pienso en un futuro con él, mis pensamientos no son nada emocionantes.

.

.

.

_Con sinceridad agradezco los que han llegado a leer esta historia, saludos._

_¿Qué tal?,¿ un comentario?_


	4. Chapter 4: Luka

Luka

Chloe se inclina y me besa la frente. —Tengo que irme.

Me encuentro sobre mi espalda, con la cabeza y los hombros parcialmente apoyados contra la cabecera. Ella está a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, mirándome con pesar. Ella no suele ser muy expresiva pero sus ojos me dicen mas que suficiente. No me gusta el hecho de que vivamos tan lejos ahora, pero hace que el tiempo que pasamos juntos sea mucho más significativo. Tomo sus manos para que se calle y la tiro hacia mí, con la esperanza de persuadirla de no irse todavía.

Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza. Me da un beso, pero sólo brevemente, y luego se aleja de nuevo. Se desliza fuera de mi regazo, pero no dejo que se vaya muy lejos antes de lanzarme hacia adelante y sujetarla sobre el colchón. Señalo a su pecho.

—Tú… —Me inclino y beso la punta de su nariz—, debes quedarte una noche más.

—No puedo. Tengo clase.

Agarro sus muñecas y pongo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, luego presiono mis labios contra los suyos. Sé que no va a quedarse otra noche. Nunca se ha perdido un día de clase en su vida, a menos que estuviera demasiado enferma para moverse. En cierto modo me gustaría que ella se sintiera un poco enferma en este momento, así podría quedarse en la cama conmigo.

Deslizo delicadamente mis manos desde las muñecas a sus brazos, y hasta que tomo su rostro. Entonces le doy un beso final antes de alejarme de ella de mala gana. —Ve. Y ten cuidado. Hazme saber cuándo llegues a casa.

Ella asiente y se arrastra fuera de la cama. Estira la mano sobre mí y agarra su camisa, luego la tira sobre su cabeza. La observo mientras camina por la habitación y recoge la ropa que se quitó a toda prisa.

Después de cinco años de noviazgo, la mayoría de las parejas se mudan juntos. Sin embargo, la mayoría no es Chloe. Ella es tan ferozmente independiente que resulta casi intimidante. Así que el próximo año apestará cuando ella esté en Francia y yo esté aquí, en Inglaterra. Jamás me mudaría fuera de Inglaterra, especialmente a Francia.

A menos que ella me lo pidiera, por supuesto.

—Dile a tu hermana que le deseo buena suerte. —Está de pie en la puerta del dormitorio, a punto de irse—. Y tienes que dejar de torturarte, ridículamente Luka. Los músicos tienen bloqueos, al igual que los escritores. Encontrarás a tu musa de nuevo. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Ella sonríe y se aleja de mi habitación. Me quejo, sabiendo que está intentando ser positiva con todo eso del bloqueo del escritor, pero no puedo dejar de estresarme al respecto. No sé si es porque ahora Juleka tiene mucho que ver en estas canciones, o si es porque estoy completamente agujereado, pero las palabras simplemente no están llegando. Sin letras estoy seguro de que es difícil sentirse bien con el aspecto musical de la escritura.

Mi teléfono vibra... Es un mensaje de Juls el cual sólo me hace sentir peor por el hecho de que estoy atrapado.

**Juleka: **_Han pasado semanas. Por favor, dime que tienes algo. _

**Yo: **_Estoy trabajando en ello. ¿Cómo va la gira? _

**Juleka: **_Bien, pero recuérdame no permitirle a Philip programar tantos conciertos en la siguiente etapa. _

**Yo: **_Los conciertos son los que ponen tu nombre ahí afuera. _

**Juleka: **_NUESTRO nombre. No te diré de nuevo que dejes de actuar como si no fueses la mitad de esto. _

**Yo: **_No seré la mitad si no puedo superar este bloqueo. _

**Juleka: **_Tal vez deberías salir más. Provocar un poco de drama innecesario en tu vida. Romper con Chloe por el bien del arte. Lo entenderá. Un dolor del corazón ayuda con la inspiración lírica. ¿Alguna vez escuchas Rock? _

**Yo: **_Buena idea. Le diré a Chloe que sugeriste eso. _

**Juleka: **_Nada de lo que diga o haga podría hacer que Chloe me odie. Dale un beso de mi parte, y consigue escribir. Nuestras carreras están sobre tus hombros. _

**Yo: **_tonta. _

**Juleka: **_¡Ah! ¿Eso es ira lo que detecto en tu mensaje? Úsalo. Ve y escribe una canción de enojo sobre lo mucho que odias a tu pequeña hermana, luego envíamela. ;) _

**Yo: **_Sí. Te la daré después de que finalmente consigas sacar tu mierda de tu vieja habitación. La hermana de Camille podría mudarse el próximo mes._

**Juleka: **_¿Has conocido a Beth? _

**Yo: **_No. ¿Quiero? _

**Juleka: **_Sólo si quieres vivir con dos Camilles. _

**Yo: **_Oh, mierda. _

**Brennan: **_Exactamente. Hablamos luego_

Cierro el mensaje de Juls y abro uno para Philip.

**Yo: **_Estamos listos para ir en la búsqueda de un compañero de cuarto. Juleka dice demonios no a Beht. Te dejaré darle la noticia a Camille, ya que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien. _

**Philip: **_Bien, hijo de puta. _

Me rio y salto fuera de la cama, luego me dirijo al patio con mi guitarra. Son casi las ocho, y sé que ella estará en su balcón. No sé cuán raras van a parecerle mis acciones, pero lo único que puedo hacer es tratar. No tengo nada que perder.

.

.

.

_¿un comentario?_


	5. Chapter 5 : marinette cap 2

_**Hola feliz, sábado, espero y les guste,**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marinette

Golpeteo mi pie distraídamente y canto las letras que inventé junto con su música, cuando de pronto, él deja de tocar a mitad de la canción. Nunca se detiene a mitad de una canción, así que naturalmente, miro en su dirección. Se inclina hacia adelante, mirándome. Tiene su dedo índice levantado, como si dijera, _Espera_, deja la guitarra a su lado y corre a su apartamento.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

Y oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué el hecho de que me reconoció me pone tan nerviosa?

Regresa con un papel y un marcador en las manos.

Está escribiendo. ¿Qué diablos está escribiendo?

Sostiene dos hojas de papel, y entrecierro los ojos para tener un buen vistazo de lo que está escrito.

Un número de teléfono.

Mierda. ¿Su número de teléfono?

Cuando no me muevo por varios segundos, sacude los papeles y los señala, luego me apunta a mí.

Está loco. No lo llamaré. No puedo llamarlo. No puedo hacerle eso a Nathaliel.

El tipo sacude la cabeza, luego agarra una hoja en blanco de papel y escribe algo más en ella, luego la levanta.

_Escríbeme. _

Cuando todavía no me muevo, da vuelta el papel y vuelve a escribir.

_Tengo una pregunta. _

Una pregunta. Un texto. Parece bastante inofensivo. Cuando levanta los papeles con su número de teléfono de nuevo, saco el mío e introduzco su número. Miro fijamente la pantalla por unos segundos, sin saber realmente qué decir en el texto, así voy con:

**Yo: **_¿Cuál es tu pregunta? _

Baja la mirada a su teléfono, y puedo verlo sonreír cuando recibe mi texto. Suelta los papeles y se inclina en la silla, escribiendo. Cuando mi teléfono vibra, dudo un segundo antes de mirarlo.

**Él: **_¿Cantas en la ducha? _

Sacudo la cabeza, confirmando mi sospecha inicial. Está coqueteando. Por supuesto que lo está, es músico.

**Yo: **_No sé qué clase de pregunta es esa, pero si este es tu intento de coqueteo, tengo novio. No pierdas el tiempo. _

Presiono enviar y lo observo leer el mensaje. Se ríe, y eso me molesta. Mayormente porque su sonrisa es tan… _sonriente_. ¿Eso siquiera es una palabra? No sé de qué otra forma describirla. Es como si toda su cara sonriera junto con su boca. Me pregunto cómo luce esa sonrisa de cerca.

**Él: **_Créeme, sé que tienes novio, y esto definitivamente no es coqueteo. Solo quiero saber si cantas en la ducha. Sucede que pienso muy bien de la gente que canta en la ducha y necesito saber la respuesta a esa pregunta con el fin de decidir si quiero hacerte mi siguiente pregunta. _

Leo la extensión del texto, admirando lo rápido que escribe. Los chicos normalmente no son tan habilidosos como las chicas en lo que a rapidez de escritura respecta, pero sus respuestas son casi instantáneas.

**Yo: **_Sí, canto en la ducha. ¿Tú cantas en la ducha? _

**Él: **_No, no lo hago. _

**Yo: **_¿Cómo puedes pensar muy bien de la gente que canta en la ducha si tú no lo haces? _

**Él: **_Quizás el hecho de que no cante en la ducha es la razón por la que pienso muy bien de la gente que lo hace. _

Esta conversación no está yendo a ningún lado.

**Yo: **_¿Por qué necesitas esta pieza vital de información? _

Estira las piernas y apoya los pies sobre el borde del patio luego me mira fijamente durante unos segundos antes de volver su atención a su teléfono.

**Él: **_Quiero saber cómo es que estás cantando las letras de mis canciones cuando ni siquiera les he agregado la letra aún. _

Mis mejillas se calientan instantáneamente por la vergüenza.

Atrapada.

Miro fijamente su mensaje, luego levanto la mirada hacia él. Me está observando, inexpresivo.

¿Por qué diablos no pensé que podía verme sentada aquí afuera? Nunca creí que me notaría cantando junto con su música. Demonios, hasta la noche anterior, nunca creí que me notara. Inhalé, deseando nunca haber hecho contacto visual con él, para empezar. No sé por qué encuentro esto embarazoso, pero lo hago. Parece como si hubiera invadido su privacidad de alguna forma, y odio eso.

**Yo: **_Estoy a favor de las canciones con letras, y estaba cansada de preguntarme cuáles eran las letras de tus canciones, así que supongo que me inventé algunas de las mías. _

Lee el mensaje, luego levanta la mirada hacia mí sin una pizca de su contagiosa sonrisa. No me gusta su mirada seria. No me gusta lo que hace en mi estómago. Tampoco me gusta lo que su sonriente sonrisa hace en mi estómago. Me gustaría que apegara una expresión simple, poco atractiva y sin emoción, pero no estoy segura de que sea capaz de eso.

**Él: **_¿Me las enviarías? _

Oh, Dios. Demonios, no.

**Yo: **_Ni lo pienses. _

**Él: **_¿Por favor? _

**Yo: **_No. _

**Él: **_¿Por fis, por fis? _

**Yo: **_No, gracias. _

**Él: **_¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

**Yo: **_Marinette. ¿El tuyo? _

**Él: **_Luka_.

Luka. Le queda. Del tipo artista-musical-temperamental.

**Yo: **_Bueno, Luka, lo siento, pero no escribo canciones que nadie quiere oír. ¿No escribes las letras de tus propias canciones?_

Comienza a escribir, y es un texto verdaderamente largo. Sus dedos se mueven velozmente por el teléfono mientras escribe. Tengo miedo de que esté por recibir una novela entera de su parte. Levanta la mirada justo cuando mi teléfono vibra.

**Luka: **_Supongo que podrías decir que estoy pasando por un caso serio de bloqueo de escritor. Lo cual es el porqué de verdad, de verdad deseo que pudieras enviarme las letras que cantaste mientras tocaba. Incluso si crees que son estúpidas, quiero leerlas. De alguna forma conoces __cada canción que toco, incluso aunque nunca las toqué para nadie excepto cuando estuve practicando aquí fuera. _

¿Cómo sabe que sé todas sus canciones? Llevo una mano hacia mi mejilla cuando la siento ruborizarse, sabiendo que me ha estado viendo mucho más de lo que inicialmente pensaba. Lo juro, tengo que ser la persona más intuitiva en el mundo entero. Levanto la mirada y él continúa con otro texto, así que vuelvo a mirar mi teléfono y espero.

**Luka: **_Lo puedo ver en la forma en que tu cuerpo responde a la guitarra. Golpeteas con el pie, mueves la cabeza. E incluso intenté probarte al bajar el ritmo de la canción de vez en cuando para ver si lo notabas, y siempre lo haces. Tu cuerpo deja de responder cuando cambio algo. Así que con solo observarte, puedo decir que tienes oído para la música. Y siendo que cantas en la ducha, seguramente significa que eres una buena cantante. Lo que también quiere decir que quizás hay alguna oportunidad de que tengas talento para escribir. Entonces, Marinette, quiero conocer tus letras. _

Sigo leyendo cuando otro mensaje entra.

**Luka: **_Por favor. Estoy desesperado. _

Inhalo profundo, deseando más que nada que esta conversación nunca hubiese comenzado. No sé cómo diablos pudo llegar a esas conclusiones sin haberlo notado observándome. De cierta forma, alivia mi vergüenza por el hecho de que me vio observándolo a _él_. Pero ahora que quiere conocer las letras que inventé, me siento avergonzada por una razón completamente diferente. Sí canto, pero no lo suficientemente bien para hacer nada profesionalmente. Mi pasión es mayormente por la diseño en sí, esto tan solo es un pequeño hobbie. Y amo escribir letras, nunca compartí nada de lo que escribí. Parece demasiado íntimo. Casi preferiría que hubiera coqueteado de forma vulgar.

Salto cuando mi teléfono vibra de nuevo.

**Luka: **_De acuerdo, haremos un trato. Escoge una canción de las mías, y envíame la letra de esa canción solamente. Luego te dejaré en paz. Especialmente si son estúpidas. _

Me río. Y me encojo. No lo dejará pasar. Voy a tener que cambiar mi número.

**Luka: **_Ahora sé tú número de teléfono, Marinette. No me rendiré hasta que me envíes la letra de al menos una canción. _

Jesús. No va a desaparecer.

**Luka: **_Y también sé dónde vives. Y no sería incapaz de rogar de rodillas frente a tu puerta. _

¡Ugh!

**Yo: **_Está bien. Detén las amenazas tenebrosas. Una canción. Pero tendré que escribir la letra mientras tú la tocas primero, porque nunca las he escrito antes. _

**Luka: **_Hecho. ¿Qué canción? La tocaré justo ahora. _

**Yo: **_¿Cómo haré para decirte que canción tocar, Luka? No sé el nombre de ninguna de ellas. _

**Ridge: **_Sí, yo tampoco. Levanta la mano cuando llegue a la que quieres que toque. _

Baja el teléfono y levanta la guitarra, luego comienza a tocar una de las canciones. Sin embargo, no es la que quiero que toque, por lo que sacudo la cabeza. Cambia a otra canción y continúo sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que los acordes familiares de una de mis canciones favoritas encuentran mis oídos. Levanto la mano, y sonríe, luego comienza la canción desde el principio, pongo el cuaderno frente a mí y levanto mi lápiz, luego comienzo a escribir las letras que le estuve poniendo.

Tiene que tocar la canción tres veces antes de que finalmente la escriba completa. Está casi oscuro ahora, y es difícil ver, así que levanto mi teléfono.

**Yo: **_Está demasiado oscuro como para leer. Entraré y te las enviaré en un texto. Pero tienes que prometerme que no me volverás a pedir esto. _

La luz de su teléfono ilumina su sonrisa, y asiente hacia mí, luego levanta la guitarra y vuelve a entrar en su apartamento.

Voy a mi habitación y me siento en la cama, preguntándome si es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Siento como si toda esta conversación acabara de arruinar mi momento en el patio a las ocho en punto. No puedo volver a salir y escucharlo. Me gustaba más cuando creía que él no sabía que me encontraba ahí. Era como mi propio espacio personal con mi propio concierto. Ahora estaré demasiado consciente de él para disfrutar en verdad escucharlo, y lo maldigo por arruinarme eso.

Con tristeza le envié en un mensaje la letra, luego puse el teléfono en silencio y lo dejé en mi cama mientras iba a la sala de estar e intentaba olvidar que esto ocurrió.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué tal?¿un comentario?**_


	6. Chapter 6: luka cap 2

Luka

Santa mierda. Es Buena. Realmente Buena. Juleka va a amar esto. Sé que si acepta usarla, vamos a necesitar que ella firme un documento, y tendremos que pagarle algo. Pero lo vale, especialmente si el resto de sus letras son tan buenas como esta.

Pero la pregunta es, ¿estará dispuesta a ayudar? Obviamente no tiene mucha confianza en su talento, pero esa es la última de mis preocupaciones. La mayor preocupación es cómo la voy a persuadir de que me envíe más letras. O como hago para que las escriba _conmigo_. Dudo que su novio esté de acuerdo con eso. Tiene que ser el idiota más grande que he visto. No puedo creer las bolas de ese tipo, especialmente después de verlo la noche anterior. Sale al patio y besa a Marinnete, abrazándola como el novio más atento en el mundo. Luego, en el segundo que ella se voltea, está en el patio con otra chica. Marinette debe haber estado en la ducha, porque los dos salieron rápido como si tuvieran un cronómetro, y la chica tenía las piernas envueltas en su cintura y la boca en la suya más rápido que en un parpadeo. Y no era la primera vez que esto ocurría. Lo he visto pasar tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.

Realmente no me corresponde a mí informarle a Marinette que ese tipo con el que sale la engaña con su compañera. Especialmente no se lo puedo decir en un mensaje de texto. Pero si Chloe me estuviera engañando, seguro como el infierno que querría saberlo. No conozco a Marinette lo suficientemente bien como para decirle algo como eso. De todas formas, la persona que cuenta la noticia normalmente es la que recibe toda la culpa. Especialmente si la persona engañada no quiere creerlo. Podría enviarle una nota anónima, pero es más que probable que el idiota del novio sea capaz de convencerla de lo contrario.

No haré nada por ahora. No me corresponde, y hasta que llegue a conocerla mejor, no estoy en posición de que confíe en mí. Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo, y lo saco, esperando que Marinette haya decidido enviarme más letras, pero el mensaje es de Chloe.

**Chloe: **_Casi en casa. Te veo en dos semanas. _

**Yo: **_No te dije que me enviaras un mensaje cuando estuvieras casi en casa. Te dije que lo hicieras cuando estuvieras en casa. Ahora, deja de escribir y conduce._

**Chloe: **_De acuerdo. _

**Yo: **_¡Basta! _

**Chloe: **_¡Está bien! _

Lanzo el teléfono en la cama y me niego a devolverle el texto. No le daré una razón para volver a escribirme de nuevo hasta que llegue a casa.

Voy a la cocina por una cerveza, luego me siento junto a un Philip desmayado en el sofá. Agarro el control remoto y golpeo info para ver lo que está viendo.

Porno.

No me extraña. Parece que el tipo no puede ver nada sin desnudismo. Comienzo a cambiar de canal, pero arrebata el control de mis manos. —Es mi noche.

No sé si fue Philip o Cami quien decidió que deberíamos dividir la televisión, pero era la peor idea de todas. Especialmente siento que todavía no estoy seguro de qué noche es la mía, incluso aunque técnicamente, este es mi apartamento. Tengo suerte si alguno de ellos paga la renta trimestralmente. Estuve de acuerdo porque Philip ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, y Cami es… bueno, es demasiado insoportable como para querer entablar una conversación con ella. La he evitado desde que Juleka la dejó mudarse hace seis meses. Realmente no tengo que preocuparme por el dinero en este momento, gracias a mi trabajo y la parte que Juleka me da, así que puedo dejarlos en paz. Todavía no sé cómo Juleka conoció a Camille o de qué forma están involucradas, pero incluso si su relación no es sexual, obviamente se preocupa por ella. No tengo idea cómo o por qué, siendo que ella no tiene ningún otro punto a favor que la forma que luce en su uniforme de Camarera.

Y por supuesto, en el segundo en que ese pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza, también lo hacen las palabras que dijo Chloe cuando se enteró que Camille se mudaba con nosotros.

—No me importa si se muda. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que me engañes. Entonces tendría que romper contigo, luego tu corazón se rompería y ambos seríamos miserables de por vida, y tú estarás tan deprimido que nunca serás capaz de levantarte de nuevo. Así que asegúrate de que si me engañas, sea el mejor sexo que puedas tener, porque también será el último en tu vida.

Ella no tiene que preocuparse de que la engañe, pero la escena que pintó fue suficiente para asegurar que ni siquiera mire a Camille en su uniforme.

¿Cómo diablos hicieron mis pensamientos para vagar así?

Es por esto que tengo el bloqueo de escritor; parece que no puedo enfocarme en nada importante últimamente. Regreso a mi habitación para pasar la letra de Marinette a un papel, y comienzo a trabajar en cómo agregarles música. Quiero escribirle a Marinette para decirle lo que pienso de ellas, pero no lo hago. Debería dejarla esperando un poco más de tiempo. Sé cuán estresante es enviarle a alguien un pedazo de ti mismo y luego tener que sentarse y esperar que sea juzgado. Si la hago esperar lo Suficiente, quizás una vez que le diga cuán brillante es, desarrollará un deseo de enviarme más.

Puede ser un poco cruel, pero no tiene idea de lo mucho que la necesito. Ahora que estoy bastante seguro que encontré a mi musa, tengo que trabajar de forma correcta para que no se me escape.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ese luka .jejejeje_

_¿Un comentario?_


	7. Chapter 7: Marinette parte 3

_Wuaaaau,, me alegra que les allá gustado esta historia,, me encanta saberlo,, les mando un gran abrazo,, y aquí esta el cap de la semana._

Marinette

Si él las odió, lo menos que podría haber hecho era enviarme un agradecimiento. Sé que no debería molestarme, pero lo hace. Sobre todo porque nunca quise enviárselas en primer lugar. No esperaba que me alabara, pero el hecho de que me suplicó tanto por eso y luego simplemente las ignoró como que me irrita.

Y no ha salido a su hora habitual en casi una semana. He querido mandarle un mensaje al respecto muchas veces, pero si lo hago, entonces parecerá como si me importara lo que piensa de las letras. No quiero que me importe. Pero puedo decir lo decepcionada que me siento porque sí me importa. No me gusta querer que a él le gusten mis letras. Pero la idea de ayudar de verdad en una canción es un poco emocionante.

—La comida debería estar aquí en un rato. Voy a sacar la ropa de la secadora —dice Marc. Abre la puerta, y me siento en el sofá cuando escucho el familiar sonido de la guitarra desde el exterior. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella, y por mucho que quiero ignorarlo, corro a mi habitación y en silencio me deslizo hacia el patio, libros en mano. Si me hundo lo suficiente en mi silla, podría no darse cuenta de que estoy aquí.

Pero está mirando directamente a mi balcón cuando salgo. No me reconoce con una sonrisa o incluso un movimiento de cabeza cuando me siento. Sólo sigue tocando, y tengo curiosidad por ver si simplemente va a pretender que nuestra conversación de la semana pasada nunca pasó. En cierto modo eso espero, porque me _gustaría _pretender que nunca sucedió.

Toca las canciones conocidas, y no me toma mucho tiempo dejar ir mi vergüenza por el hecho de que pensó que mis letras eran estúpidas. Traté de advertirle.

Termino mi tarea mientras él sigue tocando, cierro los libros, me recuesto y cierro los ojos. Está en silencio por un minuto, y luego comienza a tocar la letra de la canción que le envié. En mitad de la canción, la guitarra hace una pausa de varios segundos, pero me niego a abrir los ojos. Él sigue tocando justo cuando mi teléfono vibra con un mensaje entrante

**Luka: **_No estás cantando. _

Lo miro, y me está mirando con una sonrisa. Baja la mirada a su guitarra y mira sus manos mientras termina la canción. Luego agarra su teléfono y envía otro mensaje.

**Luka: **_¿No quieres saber lo que pensé de las letras? _

**Yo: **_No, estoy bastante segura de que sé lo que pensaste. Ha pasado una semana desde que te las envié. No hay problema. Te dije que eran estúpidas. _

**Luka: **_Sí, lo siento por el silencio. Tuve que dejar la ciudad por unos días. Emergencia familiar_.

No sé si dice la verdad, pero el hecho de que afirma que ha estado fuera de la ciudad alivia mi temor de que no ha salido a su balcón por mi culpa.

**Yo: **_¿Está todo bien? _

**Luka: **_Síp. _

**Yo: **_Bien. _

**Luka: **_Sólo voy a decir esto una vez, Marinette. ¿Estás lista? _

**Yo: **_Oh, Dios. No. Voy a apagar mi teléfono. _

**Luka: **_Sé dónde vives_.

**Yo: **_Bueno. _

**Luka: **_Eres increíble. Esas letras. Ni siquiera puedo describir lo perfectas que son para la canción. ¿Cómo demonios viene eso de ti? ¿Y por qué no puedes ver que necesitas DEJAR que salga de ti? No lo contengas. Le estás haciendo un gran mal al mundo con tu modestia. Sé que acepté no pedirte más, pero eso fue porque en realidad no esperaba conseguir lo que recibí. Necesito más. Dame, dame, dame_.

Dejé escapar un enorme suspiro. Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta exactamente de cuánto me importaba su opinión. No puedo mirarlo todavía. Sigo mirando mi teléfono por mucho más tiempo de lo que me lleva leer el mensaje. Ni siquiera le respondo, porque todavía estoy disfrutando del cumplido. Si hubiera dicho que le encantó, habría aceptado su opinión con alivio y habría seguido adelante. Pero las palabras que acababa de escribirme son como escaleras apiladas una encima de la otra, y cada cumplido son como yo subiendo cada pasó hasta llegar a la cima del maldito mundo.

Santa mierda. Creo que este mensaje acaba de darme la confianza suficiente para mandarle otra canción. Nunca habría predicho esto. Nunca me imaginé que estaría emocionada.

—La comida llegó —dice Marc—. ¿Quieres comer aquí?

Quito la mirada del teléfono y la miro. —Uh. Sí. Claro.

Marc trae la comida al patio. —En verdad nunca he visto a ese chico antes, pero _maldición _—dice, mirando fijamente a Luka mientras toca su guitarra—. Es realmente caliente, y ni siquiera me _gustan _los Castaños, con mechas celestes

—Su pelo no es castaño. Es negro.

—No, es castaño —dice el—. Pero es castaño oscuro, así que está bien, supongo. Casi negro, tal vez. Me gusta el cabello desordenado, y ese cuerpo compensa el hecho de que su pelo no es castaño. —Marc toma un vaso y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente—. Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado exigente. ¿Qué me importa de qué color es su pelo? De todos modos estará oscuro cuando tenga mis manos sobre él.

Sacudo la cabeza. —Él es muy talentoso —le digo. Todavía no he respondido a su mensaje, pero él no parece estar esperándolo. Está mirando sus manos mientras toca, sin prestarnos ni un poco de atención a nosotros.

—Me pregunto si es el único —dice Marc—. Me gustaría ver qué otros talentos tiene.

No tengo ni idea de si es soltero, pero la forma en que Marc está pensando en él me revuelve el estómago. Marc es increíblemente lindo, tanto que tiene aspecto de chica y sé que él podría saber si tiene otros talentos si realmente quisiera. El tiende a estar en el departamento del chico que quiera, lo cual es un poco extraño no sé si los vuelve bisexuales o totalmente homosexuales. En realidad nunca me ha importado hasta ahora.

—No quieres involucrarte con un músico —le digo, como si tuviera alguna experiencia que me calificara para darle un consejo—. Además, estoy bastante segura de que Luka tiene novia. Vi a una chica en su patio con él hace un par de semanas. —Eso técnicamente no es una mentira. La vi una vez.

Marc me mira. — ¿Sabes su nombre? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

Me encojo de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Porque, honestamente, no _es _la gran cosa. —Necesitaba ayuda con las letras la semana pasada, así que le envié algunas.

Se sienta en su silla. — ¿Sabes su número de _teléfono_?

De repente me pongo a la defensiva, no gustándome el tono acusatorio en su voz. —Cálmate, Marc. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Todo lo que hice fue enviarle unas pocas letras.

Él se ríe. —No te estoy juzgando, Mar —dice, levantando las manos en defensa—. No me importa lo mucho que amas a Nathaliel, si tienes una oportunidad con _eso _—sacude su mano en dirección a Luka—, estaría furioso si _no _tomaras ventaja.

Ruedo los ojos. —Sabes que nunca le haría eso a Nathaliel.

El suspira y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. —Sí. Lo sé.

Ambos estamos mirando a Luka cuando termina la canción. Agarra su teléfono y escribe algo, entonces coge su guitarra justo cuando mi teléfono vibra y empieza a tocar otra canción.

Marc alcanza mi teléfono, pero lo agarro primero y lo mantengo fuera de su alcance. —Es de él, ¿no? —dice.

Leo el mensaje.

**Luka: **_Cuando tu amiga se aleje, quiero más. _

Me estremezco, porque no hay manera de que deje a Marc leer este mensaje. Por un lado, lo insultó. Confundiéndolo con una chica, Además, la segunda parte de su mensaje tendría un significado completamente diferente si él lo leyera. Golpeo borrar y pulso el botón de encendido para bloquear el teléfono en caso de que él lo agarre.

—Estás coqueteando —dice el, bromeando. Toma su plato vacío y se levanta—. Diviértete con tu sexting.

Ugh. No me gusta que piense que le haría eso a Nathaliel. Me preocuparé por explicárselo todo después. Mientras tanto, saco mi cuaderno y encuentro la página con la letra que escribí para la canción que está tocando actualmente. La transfiero a un mensaje, pulso enviar, y me apresuro a entrar.

—Eso estuvo muy bueno —le digo mientras pongo mi plato en el fregadero—. Ese es probablemente mi restaurante italiano favorito en toda Inglaterra. —Camino hacia el sofá y me siento al lado de Marc, tratando de parecer informal sobre el hecho de que cree que estoy engañando a Nathaliel. Es lo más defensivo que consigo, al menos es probable que el me crea cuando intente negarlo.

—Oh, Dios mío, eso me recuerda —dice—. Lo cosa más graciosa pasó hace un par de semanas en este restaurante italiano. Almorzaba con… mi mamá, y estábamos en el patio. Nuestro camarero nos hablaba sobre el postre, cuando de repente, un coche de policía apareció chillando a la vuelta de la esquina, con las sirenas a todo volumen…

Contengo la respiración, asustada de escuchar el resto de su historia.

¿Qué demonios? Nathaliel me dijo que estaba con un compañero de trabajo. Las probabilidades de que ambos estuvieran en el mismo restaurante, sin estar allí juntos, es mucho más que una coincidencia.

¿Pero por qué me mentirían sobre estar juntos?

Mi corazón se está doblando. Creo que me voy a enfermar.

¿Cómo podrían…?

—¿Mar? ¿Estás bien? —Marc me mira con genuina preocupación—. Parece que estuvieras a punto de vomitar.

Me pongo una mano en la boca porque tengo miedo de que pueda estar en lo cierto. No puedo responderle de inmediato. Ni siquiera puedo conseguir la fuerza para mirarlo. Intento quitar la mano, pero puedo sentirla temblar contra mi boca.

¿Por qué estarían juntos y no me lo dirían? Nunca están juntos sin mí. No tendrían ninguna razón para estar juntos a menos que estuvieran planeando algo.

_Planeando algo_.

Oh.

Espera un segundo.

Presiono mi palma contra mi frente y sacudo la cabeza. Siento que estoy en medio del momento más estúpido en mis casi veintidós años de existencia. Por _supuesto _que estaban juntos. Por _supuesto _que están ocultando algo. Mi cumpleaños es el próximo sábado.

No sólo me siento increíblemente estúpida por haber creído que me harían algo así, sino que imperdonablemente culpable.

— ¿Estás bien? —dice Marc con verdadera preocupación.

Asiento. —Sí. —Decido no mencionar el hecho de que sé que estaba con Nathaliel. Me sentiría peor si arruinara su sorpresa—. Creo que la comida italiana sólo me da un poco de náuseas. Ya vuelvo. —Me levanto y camino hacia mi dormitorio, luego me siento en el borde de la cama para recuperar mis pensamientos. Estoy llena de una mezcla de duda y culpa. Duda, porque sé que ninguno de ellos me haría lo que brevemente pensé que habían hecho. Culpa, porque por un breve momento, realmente creí que eran capaces de ello.


	8. Chapter 8: Luka parte 3

Luka

Esperaba que la primera serie de letras no fuera una casualidad, pero después de ver la segunda serie que me envió y agregarlas a la música, le escribo un mensaje a Juleka. No puedo no hablarle sobre ella por más tiempo.

**Yo: **_Estoy a punto de enviarte dos canciones. Ni siquiera necesito que me digas lo que piensas de ellas, porque sé que te encantarán. Así que vamos a pasar más allá de eso, porque necesito que resolvamos un dilema. _

**Juleka: **_Oh, mierda. Sólo bromeaba sobre la cosa de Chloe. En verdad no usaste su inspiración en lo que hiciste, ¿verdad? _

**Yo: **_Hablo en serio. Encontré a una chica que estoy seguro fue traída a esta tierra específicamente para nosotros. _

**Juleka: **_Lo estoy en esa mierda. Quiero decir, tal vez si no fueras mi hermano, pero aun así. _

**Yo: **_Detente con la mierda, Juls. Sus letras. Son perfectas. Y le cuestan tan poco esfuerzo. Creo que la necesitamos. No he sido capaz de escribir canciones como estas desde… bueno, jamás. Sus letras son perfectas, y necesitas mirarlas, porque en cierto modo necesito que las ames y aceptes comprárselas. _

**Juleka: **_¿Qué demonios, Luka? No podemos contratar a alguien para escribir letras para nosotros. Querrá un porcentaje de los derechos de autor, y entre los dos y los chicos de la banda no valdrán la pena. _

**Yo: **_Voy a ignorar eso hasta que revises el correo que te acabo de enviar. _

Dejo mi teléfono y me paseo por la habitación, dándole tiempo para echarle un vistazo a lo que le acabo de enviar. Mi corazón late con fuerza, y estoy sudando a pesar de que en esta habitación no hace para nada calor. Simplemente no puedo soportar que me diga que no, porque tengo miedo de que si no podemos usarla, estaré enfrentando otros seis meses de una pared de cemento.

Después de varios minutos, mi teléfono vibra. Me dejo caer en mi cama y lo recojo.

**Juleka: **_De acuerdo. Mira a ver lo que está dispuesta a aceptar y déjamelo saber. _

Sonrío, lanzo el teléfono en el aire y siento ganas de gritar. Después me calmo lo suficiente y le mando un mensaje, recojo mi teléfono y pienso. No quiero asustarla, porque sé que es completamente nueva en este tipo de cosas.

**Yo: **_Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar en algún momento. Tengo una __propuesta para ti. Y no seas malpensada, es completamente relacionado con la música. _

**Marinette: **_Muy bien. No puedo decir que este deseando que llegue, porque me pone nerviosa. ¿Quieres que te llame cuando llegue del trabajo? _

**Yo: **_¿Trabajas? _

**Marinette: **_Sí. En la biblioteca del campus. En la jornada matutina en su mayoría, a excepción de este fin de semana. _

**Yo: **_Oh. Supongo que es por eso que nunca me di cuenta. Normalmente no me levanto de la cama hasta después del almuerzo. _

**Marinette: **_Entonces, ¿quieres que te llame después de llegar a casa? _

**Yo: **_Sólo mándame un mensaje. ¿Crees que podamos encontrarnos este fin de semana? _

**Marinette: **_Probablemente, pero tendría que hablar con mi novio. No quiero que se entere y piense que estas utilizándome para algo más que mis letras. _

**Yo: **_De acuerdo. Suena bien. _

**Marinette: **_Si quieres, puedes venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños mañana por la noche. Podría ser más fácil, porque él estará aquí. _

**Yo: **_¿Es tu cumpleaños mañana? Feliz cumpleaños adelantado. Y eso suena bien. ¿A qué hora? _

**Marinette: **_No estoy segura. No se supone que sepa sobre ello. Sólo te mandaré un mensaje mañana por la noche cuando me entere de más_.

**Yo: **_De acuerdo. _

Sinceramente, no me gusta el hecho de que su novio pueda estar allí. Quiero hablar con ella a solas sobre esto, porque todavía no he decidido qué hacer con lo que sé que está pasando entre ese idiota y su compañera de cuarto. Pero necesito que esté de acuerdo con ayudarme antes de que su corazón se rompa, así que tal vez mi silencio ha sido un poco egoísta. Admiro el hecho de que quiera ser honesta con él, a pesar de que él no se lo merece. Lo que me hace pensar que tal vez esto es algo que debería traer a colación con Chloe, a pesar de que nunca se me había ocurrido que pudiera ser ni remotamente un problema.

**Yo: **_Hola. ¿Cómo está mi chica? _

**Chloe: **_Ocupada. Esta tesis está pateándome la cabeza. ¿Cómo está mi chico? _

**Yo: **_Bien. Realmente bien. Creo que Juleka y yo encontramos a alguien que está dispuesta a escribir canciones con nosotros. Es realmente buena, y ya he terminado casi dos canciones desde que te fuiste el pasado __fin de semana. _

**Chloe: **_Luka, ¡eso es genial! No puedo esperar para leerlas. ¿Tal vez el próximo fin de semana? _

**Yo: **_¿Vienes aquí, o voy yo? _

**Chloe: **_Iré allí. Tengo que pasar a comprar algo. Te quiero. _

**Yo: **_Te quiero. No te olvides de nuestro video-chat esta noche. _

**Chloe: **_Sabes que no lo haré. Ya tengo mi traje elegido. _

**Yo: **_Más vale que eso sea una broma cruel. Ya sabes que lo que quiero ver no es ropa. _

**Chloe: **_;) _

Ocho horas más.

Tengo hambre.

Lanzo el teléfono a un lado. Abro la puerta de mi dormitorio y doy un paso atrás cuando la mierda que se ha amontonado en el otro lado comienza a caer sobre mí. Primero estaba la lámpara, luego el extremo de la mesa en la que se encontraba esta, luego el extremo de la mesa, la lámpara y el otro extremo de la mesa estaban apiladas sobre ello.

Maldita sea, Philip.

Estas bromas están empezando a irse de las manos. Presiono mi brazo contra el sofá que está contra la puerta de mi dormitorio. Lo empujo de nuevo hacía la sala de estar y salto sobre él, luego camino hacia la cocina.

Cuchareo cuidadosamente un poco de pasta de dientes sobre una Oreo, luego vuelva a colocar la parte superior de la galleta y aprieto despacio. La pongo de nuevo en el paquete con el resto de Oreos de Philip y sello el cierre del paquete, entonces mi teléfono vibra.

**Marinette: **_¿Puedes hacerme un favor? _

Ella no tiene ni idea de cuántos favores le haría en estos momentos. Estoy más o menos a su merced.

**Yo: **_¿Qué pasa? _

**Marinette: **_¿Puedes mirar por la puerta del balcón y decirme si ves algo sospechoso en mi apartamento? _

Mierda. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Sé que es egoísta, pero realmente no quiero decirle acerca de su novio hasta que tenga la oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre las letras.

**Yo: **_Bueno. Espera_.

Camino hacia mi balcón y echo un vistazo a través del patio. No veo nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, es casi de noche, así que no puedo ver mucho. No estoy seguro de lo que quiere que encuentre, así que opto por no ser demasiado descriptivo cuando respondo.

**Yo: **_Parece tranquilo. _

**Marinette: **_¿En serio? ¿Están abiertas las persianas? ¿Ves a alguien? _

Miro de nuevo. Las persianas están abiertas, pero lo único que puedo ver desde aquí es el resplandor de la televisión.

**Yo: **_No parece que haya nadie en casa. ¿No tienes una fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche? _

**Marinette: **_Pensaba que sí. Estoy muy confundida. _

Hay movimientos en una de las ventanas, y veo a su compañera de habitación entrar en la sala de estar. El novio de Marinette la sigue de cerca y los dos se sientan en el sofá, pero todo lo que puedo ver son sus pies.

**Yo: **_Espera. Tu novio y tu compañera de cuarto están sentados en el sofá. _

**Marinette: **_Muy bien. Perdona que te moleste_.

**Yo: **_Espera. ¿Qué tal esta noche? ¿Sigues teniendo una fiesta de cumpleaños? _

**Marinette: **_No sé. Nathaliel dice que va a llevarme a comer tan pronto como llegue a casa del trabajo, pero en cierto modo me pareció que era mentira. Sé que él y Marc almorzaron juntos hace un par de semanas, pero ellos no saben que lo sé. Era obvio que estaban planeando algo, y asumí que era una fiesta sorpresa, pero esta noche es la única noche que podría suceder. _

Me estremezco. En realidad los atrapó en su mentira y pensó que estaban juntos porque planeaban algo bueno para ella. Joder. Ni siquiera conozco al tipo y tengo un enorme deseo de caminar por allí y molerlo a palos.

Es su cumpleaños. No puedo decírselo en su cumpleaños. Inhalo, luego decido mandarle un mensaje a Chloe en busca de consejo.

**Yo: **_Pregunta. ¿Estás ocupada? _

**Chloe: **_Nope. Dispara_.

**Yo: **_Si fuera tu cumpleaños y alguien a quien conoces se entera de que estoy engañándote, ¿te gustaría saberlo en ese momento? ¿O sería mejor que la persona esperara hasta que ya no fuera tu cumpleaños para decírtelo? _

**Chloe: **_Si se trata de una pregunta hipotética, voy a matarte por este ataque al corazón. Si no es hipotética, voy a matarte por este ataque al __Corazón. _

**Yo: **_Ya sabes que no soy yo. No es tu cumpleaños. ;) _

**Chloe: **_¿Quién está engañando a quién? _

**Yo: **_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Marinette. La chica de la que te hablé, la que escribe canciones. Me enteré de que su novio la engaña y estoy en una posición en la que debo decírselo porque está empezando a sospechar. _

**Chloe: **_Jesús. No me gustaría estar ahora mismo en tu lugar. Pero si ella sospecha y tú sabes que es un hecho que él la engaña, debes decírselo, Luka. Si no dices nada, estás indirectamente en la mentira. _

**Yo: **_¡Uf! Eso es lo que pensé que ibas a decir. _

**Chloe: **_Buena suerte. Todavía voy a matarte por el ataque al corazón el próximo fin de semana. _

Me siento en la cama, y a continuación comienzo a escribirle un mensaje a Marinette.

**Yo: **_No estoy seguro de cómo decirte esto, Marinette. No estás conduciendo ahora mismo, ¿verdad? _

**Marinette**_**: **__Oh, cielos. Hay gente allí, ¿no? ¿Mucha gente? _

**Yo: **_No, no hay nadie allí, solo dos personas. En primer lugar, tengo que pedirte disculpas por no decirte esto antes. No sabía cómo, porque no nos conocemos tan bien. En segundo lugar, lo siento por hacerlo en tu cumpleaños, de todos los días, pero me siento como un idiota por siquiera esperar tanto tiempo. Y en tercer lugar, siento que tengas que enterarte de esto a través de un mensaje, pero no quiero que tengas que volver a tu apartamento sin saber primero la verdad. _

**Marinette: **_Me estás asustando, Luka. _

**Yo: **_Simplemente voy a tirar de la curita, ¿de acuerdo? Algo ha estado sucediendo entre tu compañera de cuarto y tu novio desde hace un tiempo. _

Golpeo enviar y cierro los ojos, sabiendo que estoy arruinando completamente su cumpleaños. Si no es así, también casi todos los días a partir de hoy.

**Marinette:**_Luka, __han sido __**amigos**__ durante más tiempo de lo que yo he conocido a Nathaliel. Creo que has malinterpretado todo. _

**Yo: **_Si meter la lengua en la garganta de alguien mientras estás a horcajadas sobre él es una amistad, entonces lo siento. Pero estoy seguro de que no he malinterpretado nada. Lleva ocurriendo varias semanas. Supongo que salen al patio mientras tú estás en la ducha, ya que nunca están ahí mucho tiempo. Pero sucede mucho. _

**Marinette: **_Si estás siendo honesto, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando empezamos a hablar?_

**Yo: **_¿Cómo se puede decirle esto cómodamente a otra persona, Marinette? ¿Cuándo hay un momento adecuado? Te lo digo ahora porque estás empezando a sospechar, y es el momento más apropiado. _

**Marinette: **_Por favor, dime que tienes un retorcido sentido del humor, porque no tienes ni idea de lo que le estás haciendo a mi corazón ahora mismo. _

**Yo: **_Lo siento, Marinette. En serio. _

Espero pacientemente una respuesta. Ella no me escribe. Observo los mensajes de texto, pero sé que necesita tiempo para asimilar esto.

Maldita sea, soy un imbécil. Ahora probablemente estará enojada conmigo, pero no puedo culparla. Supongo que puedo despedirme de esas letras.

Mi puerta se abre y Philip irrumpe, entonces me arroja una galleta directamente. Me agacho y esta golpea la cabecera de la cama detrás de mí.

— ¡Idiota! —grita Philip. Se gira, se marcha y cierra de un portazo.

_._

_._

_._

_Que tal? _

_Me harías feliz con un comentario?_


	9. Chapter 9: marinette parte cuatro

**.**

**Hola**_** chicos por ahora solo subiré este cap. Puesto que mi computadora esta descompuesta y estoy en el ciber tratando de adaptarla pero es algo tardado así que espero y les guste. **_

**.**

**.**

**MARINETTE**

Debo estar en estado de shock. ¿Cómo demonios resultó el día de esta manera? ¿Cómo una chica pasa de tener un mejor amigo, un novio, una cartera y un techo sobre su cabeza a estar con el corazón roto y desnuda, de pie congelada en una ducha extraña, mirando a la pared durante media hora seguida? Juro por Dios, si esta es alguna gran broma de cumpleaños elaborada a mis expensas, no le voy hablar nunca a nadie. Nunca más. Jamás. Sin embargo, sé que no es una broma. Una broma es sólo hacerme ilusiones. Supe en el momento en que entré por la puerta principal y me dirigí directamente hacia Nathaliel que todo lo que Luka había dicho era verdad. Evidentemente le pregunté a Nathaliel si se acostaba con Marc, y la mirada en los rostros de ambos habría sido cómica si no hubieran aplastado mi corazón completamente y agotado mi confianza de un solo golpe. Quería hundirme en el suelo y llorar cuando no lo pudieron negar. En su lugar, caminé calmadamente hacia mi habitación y comencé a empacar mis cosas. Marc entró en la habitación, llorando. Intentó decirme que no significaba nada, que el sexo siempre había sido una cosa casual entre ellos, incluso antes de que me conocieran. Escucharla decir que no significaba nada para ellos dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Si significara algo para alguno de ellos, al menos podría entender remotamente su traición. Pero el hecho de que afirmara que no significaba nada, y sin embargo aun así sucedía, me dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que posiblemente pudiera haber dicho en ese momento. Lo peor de todo es que ellos me usaron de tapadera ambos para no admitir la homosexualidad de Nathaliel. Estoy bastante segura de que fue entonces cuando le di el puñetazo. No facilita las cosas que perdí mi trabajo minutos después de que Luka me dijera lo de Nathaliel y Marc. Creo que está mal visto en la mayoría de las bibliotecas que los estudiantes trabajadores comiencen a llorar y a lanzar libros contra la pared a mitad de su turno. Pero no pude evitar el hecho de que resultó que almacenaba la sección de romanticismo en el momento en el que descubrí que mi novio desde hace cuatro años se acostaba con mi compañero de cuarto.

Las tontas y románticas cubiertas que había en el carro delante de mí me hicieron enojar. Cierro el agua de la ducha de Luka y salgo, luego me visto. Me siento mejor físicamente después de que finalmente me pongo ropa seca, pero mi corazón se vuelve cada vez más pesado con cada minuto que pasa. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más comienzo a asimilar mi realidad. En el transcurso de sólo dos horas, he perdido los cuatro últimos años de mi vida completamente. Eso es mucho tiempo para invertir en dos personas que se suponía que eran las personas de más confianza en mi vida. No estoy segura de sí habría terminado casándome con Nathaliel o si él habría sido el padre de mis futuros hijos, pero duele saber que confié en él lo suficiente como para posiblemente llenar esos roles, y él terminó siendo lo opuesto de lo que creí que era. Creo que el hecho de que lo estimé erróneamente me molesta más que el hecho de que me engañó. Si ni siquiera puedo conocer con precisión a las personas más cercanas a mí, entonces no puedo confiar en nadie. Jamás. Los odio por quitarme eso. Ahora, no importa quien entre en mi vida después de esto, siempre seré escéptica. Camino de regreso a la sala de estar, y todas las luces están apagadas excepto por una lámpara que hay al lado del sofá. Miro hacia mi teléfono, y son apenas un poco después de las nueve. Muchos mensajes de texto entraron mientras estuve en la ducha, así que tomo asiento en el sofá y los reviso.

**Nathaliel:** Por favor, llámame. Tenemos que hablar.

**Marc:** No estoy molesto contigo por golpearme. Por favor, llámame.

**Nathaliel:** Estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde estás?

**Luka:** Lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes. ¿Estás bien?

**Nathaliel:** Te llevaré tu cartera. Sólo dime dónde estás.

Dejo caer el teléfono sobre la mesa de centro y me hundo de nuevo

en el sofá. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy hacer. Por supuesto, no quiero

volver a hablar con ninguno de ellos, ¿pero dónde me deja eso? No puedo

pagarme mi propio apartamento en estos momentos, ya que la ayuda

financiera no llega hasta dentro de un mes. No tengo suficiente dinero

guardado para hacer un depósito y además activar todos los servicios

públicos hasta entonces. La mayoría de los amigos que he hecho desde

que voy a la universidad, todavía viven en los dormitorios, así que

quedarme con ellos está fuera de cuestión. Básicamente me quedan dos

opciones: llamar a mis padres o entrar en algún tipo de relación plural y

extraña, con Nathaliel y Marc con el fin de ahorrar dinero.

No estoy dispuesta a considerar ninguna de estas opciones esta

noche. Simplemente agradezco que Luka me permitiera quedarme en su

casa. Al menos me estoy ahorrando el dinero de una habitación de hotel.

No tengo ni idea de a dónde iré cuando me despierte en la mañana, pero

para eso todavía faltan unas buenas doce horas. Hasta entonces, sólo

continuaré odiando al universo entero mientras siento lástima de mí

misma.

¿Y qué mejor manera de sentir lástima de mí que mientras me

emborracho?

Necesito alcohol. Desesperadamente.

Camino hacia la cocina y comienzo a buscar en los armarios.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación de Luka abrirse. Miro por encima de

mi hombro hacia él mientras sale de su habitación.

Su cabello es definitivamente negro, con sus puntas celestes. Toma eso, Marc.

Tiene puesta una camiseta descolorida y unos pantalones vaqueros,

y está descalzo, mirándome inquisitivamente mientras camina hacia la

cocina. Me siento un poquito avergonzada por ser atrapada hurgando por

sus armarios, así que me alejo antes de que me vea sonrojarme.

—Necesito un trago —le digo—. ¿Tienes algo de alcohol?

Está mirando a su teléfono, mandando mensajes de nuevo. O no

puede hacer dos cosas a la vez, o está molesto porque tuve una mala

actitud con él hoy.

—Lo siento si fui una perra contigo, Luka, pero tienes que admitir

que mi respuesta fue un poco justificada teniendo en cuenta el día que he

tenido.

Casualmente desliza su teléfono en su bolsillo y me mira desde el

otro lado de la barra, pero elige no responder a mi disculpa medio tonta.

Frunce los labios y alza una ceja.

Me gustaría devolver esa ceja arrogante a donde pertenece de un

golpe. ¿Cuál es su problema? Lo peor que le hice fue sacarle el dedo medio.

Ruedo los ojos y cierro el último armario, luego camino de regreso al

sofá. Está siendo un idiota, considerando mi situación. Por el poco tiempo

que lo he conocido, tenía la impresión de que en realidad era un chico

agradable, pero casi preferiría regresar a mi propio apartamento con Marc y

Nathaliel.

Recojo mi teléfono, esperando otro mensaje de Nathaliel, pero es de

Luka.

**Luka:** Si no me vas a mirar mientras hablas, es posible que quieras

seguir mandando mensajes.

Leo el mensaje varias veces, tratando de darle sentido, pero no

importa cuántas veces lo lea, no lo entiendo. Comienza a preocuparme que

tal vez sea un poco raro y necesite irme. Lo miro, y me está observando.

Puede ver la confusión en mi rostro, pero todavía no se explica. En cambio,

continúa mandando mensajes. Cuando mi teléfono recibe otro mensaje,

miro la pantalla.

**Luka:** Soy sordo, Marinette.

¿Sordo?

Oh.

Espera. ¿Sordo?

¿Pero cómo? Hemos tenido tantas conversaciones.

Las últimas semanas de conocerlo y hablar con él parpadearon por

mi memoria, y no puedo recordar una sola vez en la que lo haya

escuchado hablar de verdad.

¿Es por eso que Camille pensó que yo era sorda?

Me quedo mirando mi teléfono, hundiéndome en un montón de

vergüenza. No estoy segura de cómo sentirme respecto a esto. Estoy

segura de que sentirme traicionada no es una respuesta justa, pero no

puedo evitarlo. Siento que necesito agregar esto a la lista de "Formas en

las que el mundo puede traicionar a Marinette en su cumpleaños." ¿No sólo

no me dijo que sabía que mi novio estaba follándose a _otro_, sino que

también olvidó mencionar que es sordo?

No es que ser sordo sea algo que debería sentirse obligado a decirme.

Yo sólo… no lo sé. Me siento un poquito dolida porque no compartió ese

asunto conmigo.

Yo: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras sordo?

**Luka: **¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías oír?

Inclino la cabeza mientras leo su mensaje y me inundo con más

humillación. Tiene un muy buen punto.

Oh, bueno. Al menos no me escuchará llorar hasta quedarme

dormida está noche.

Yo: ¿Tienes algo de alcohol?

Luka lee mi mensaje y se ríe, luego asiente. Camina hacia el armario

debajo del lavabo y saca un recipiente de Cloralex. Saca dos vasos del

armario, luego procede a llenarlos con… ¿líquido para desinfectar?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le pregunto.

Cuando no se voltea, me golpeo en la frente, recordando que no

puede escucharme. Me llevará algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a esto.

Camino hacia donde está parado. Cuando deja el Cloralex en la encimera y

recoge ambos vasos, agarro el frasco de la solución de limpieza y lo leo,

luego alzo una ceja. Se ríe y me da un vaso. Huele su bebida, luego me

hace señas para que haga lo mismo. Con vacilación lo llevo hacia mi nariz

y me encuentro con el ardiente olor a whisky. Levanta el vaso, lo choca con

el mío, y ambos bebemos nuestros tragos. Todavía me estoy recuperando

del horrible sabor cuando recoge su teléfono y me manda un mensaje de

nuevo.

**Luka:** Nuestro otro compañero de cuarto tiene un problema con el

alcohol, así que tenemos que esconderlo de él.

Yo: ¿Su problema es que lo odia?

**Luka:** Su problema es que no le gusta pagar por ello y se bebe el de

los demás.

Asiento, bajo mi teléfono, agarro el recipiente y vierto otro trago para

cada uno. Repetimos los movimientos, tomándonos el segundo. Hago una

mueca mientras el ardor se esparce hacia abajo por mi garganta y por mi

pecho. Sacudo la cabeza, luego abro los ojos.

—¿Puedes leer los labios? —le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros, luego agarra un pedazo de papel y un

bolígrafo convenientemente colocado en el mostrador junto a él. Depende

de los labios.

Supongo que eso tiene sentido. —¿Puedes leer los míos?

Asiente y luego toma el bolígrafo de nuevo. Casi. He aprendido a

anticipar lo que las personas van a decir más que nada. Tomo la mayoría de

mis pistas por el lenguaje corporal y las situaciones en las que me

encuentro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto, empujando en la encimera con

mis manos y saltando sobre la barra. Nunca he conocido a nadie que no

pudiera oír. No me di cuenta de que tenía tantas preguntas. Podría ser que

ya estoy sintiendo un mareo, o simplemente que todavía no quiero que

regrese a su habitación. No quiero quedarme sola para pensar en Nathaliel y

en Marc.

Luka deja el bloc de notas y recoge mi teléfono, luego me lo tira.

Saca uno de los taburetes de la barra y se sienta en él al lado de donde

estoy sentada en el mostrador.

**Luka:** Si estoy en una tienda y un cajero me habla, prácticamente

puedo adivinar lo que me están preguntando. Lo mismo con una camarera

en un restaurante. Es bastante sencillo reunir lo que las personas están

diciendo cuando es una conversación rutinaria.

Yo: Pero, ¿qué hay de ahora mismo? Esta no es rutinaria. Dudo que

tengas muchas chicas sin casa que pasan la noche en tu sofá. Así que,

¿cómo sabes lo que estoy diciendo?

**Luka:** Porque básicamente me estás haciendo las mismas preguntas

que cualquier otra persona al principio de que descubre que no puedo oír. Es

la misma conversación, sólo diferentes personas.

Este comentario me molesta, porque no quiero parecerme a ese tipo

de personas en absoluto. Tiene que ser aburrido tener que responder las

mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

Yo: Bueno, entonces en verdad no quiero saber sobre ello. Cambiemos

el tema.

Luka levanta la mirada y me sonríe.

Maldición. No sé si es el whisky o el hecho de que he estado soltera

por dos horas, pero esa sonrisa hace algo serio con mi estómago.

**Luka:** Hablemos de música.

—De acuerdo —le digo asintiendo.

**Luka:** Quería hablarte sobre esto está noche. Ya sabes, antes de

arruinar tu vida y todo eso. Quiero que escribas las letras de las canciones

para mi banda. Para las canciones que he escrito y quizá para algunas

canciones futuras si estás dispuesta.

Hago una pausa antes de responderle. Mi respuesta inicial es

preguntarle sobre su banda, porque me he estado muriendo por verlo

actuar. Mi segunda respuesta es preguntarle cómo demonios puede tocar

la guitarra si no puede escuchar, pero de nuevo, no quiero ser una de

"esas personas." Mi tercera respuesta es decir automáticamente que no,

porque aceptar darle letras de canciones a alguien es mucha presión.

Presión que en realidad no quiero en este momento, ya que mi vida ha

caído en picado hoy.

Niego con la cabeza. —No. No creo que quiera hacer eso.

**Luka:** Te pagaríamos.

Eso obtiene mi atención. Repentinamente siento la opción tres

entrar en el panorama.

Yo: ¿De qué clase de pago estamos hablando? Aún creo que estás

loco por querer que te ayude a escribir canciones, pero podrías haberme

atrapado en un momento muy desesperado y desamparado, ya que soy una

indigente y podría necesitar algo de dinero extra.

**Luka: **¿Por qué sigues refiriéndote a ti misma como una indigente?

¿No tienes un lugar en el que quedarte?

Yo: Bueno, podría decir que, con mis padres, pero eso significaría que

tendría que transferirme de escuela en mi tercer año, y me atrasaría dos

semestres. También podría quedarme con mi compañero de habitación, pero

no sé cuánto me gustaría escucharla follándose a mi novio de Cuatro años en

las noches mientras trato de dormir.

**Luka:** Eres una listilla.

Yo: Si, supongo que lo soy.

**Luka**: Puedes quedarte aquí. Estamos buscando un cuarto

compañero. Si eso significa que nos ayudarás con las canciones, puedes

quedarte gratis hasta que te recuperes.

Leo el mensaje de texto dos veces, lentamente. Y niego con la cabeza.

**Luka:** Sólo hasta que puedas conseguir tu propio lugar.

Yo: No. Ni siquiera te conozco. Además, tu novia Chillona ya me odia.

Luka se ríe ante ese comentario.

**Luka:** Camille no es mi novia. Y casi nunca está aquí, así que no

tienes que preocuparte por ella.

Yo: Esto es demasiado raro.

**Luka:** ¿Qué otra opción tienes? Vi que antes ni siquiera tenías para

pagar el taxi. Dependes de mi misericordia.

Yo: Tengo para pagar el taxi. Deje mi bolso en mi departamento y no

quería regresar a conseguirlo, así que no tenía como pagarle al taxista.

Luka frunce el ceño cuando lee mi mensaje de texto.

**Luka: **Iré contigo a recuperarlo si quieres.

Lo miro. —¿Estás seguro? —pregunto.

Sonríe y camina hacia la puerta principal, así que lo sigo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Me dejarías un comentario**_

_**Por cierto**_

_**Saludos day**_


	10. Chapter 10: luka 4

_Hola, que tal, por fin tengo de vuelta mi compu así que están tres caps nuevos, los que debía._

_Por cierto, saludos, Day, _

**Luka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún está lloviendo, y sé que acaba de ponerse ropa seca después de bañarse, así que una vez que llegamos al final de las escaleras, saco mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje.

**Yo: **_Espera aquí, así no te mojas otra vez. Iré a traerlo. _

Lee el mensaje y niega con la cabeza, después me mira de vuelta.

—No. Voy contigo.

No puedo evitar apreciar el hecho de que no responde al que sea sordo de la manera en que esperaba que lo hiciera. La mayoría de las personas pasan a sentirse incomodas cuando no están seguras de cómo comunicarse conmigo. La mayoría elevan sus voces y hablan lentamente, como Camille. Creo que piensan que el hablar fuerte, de alguna manera milagrosa, me hará oír otra vez. Sin embargo, no hace nada más que forzarme al reprimir mi risa mientras me hablan como si fuera un idiota. Asumo que las personas no lo hacen para ser irrespetuosas. Es simple ignorancia, y eso está bien. Estoy tan acostumbrado a ello que ya no me doy cuenta.

Sin embargo, si noté la reacción de Marinette… porque no hubo realmente ninguna. Tan pronto como se enteró, simplemente se alzó sobre la encimera y continuó hablándome, aunque pasó de hablar a mandar mensajes de texto. Y ayuda que sea una escritora de mensajes rápida.

Corremos a través del patio hasta que llegamos a la base de las escaleras que conducen a su apartamento. Comienzo a subir y me doy cuenta de que está congelada al final de las escaleras. La mirada en sus ojos es nerviosa, e inmediatamente me siento mal por no darme cuenta de lo difícil que esto debe ser para ella. Sé que está más herida de lo que deja ver. Saber que tu mejor amiga y tu novio te han traicionado debe de ser difícil, y ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que se enteró. Camino de vuelta hasta la punta de las escaleras y tomo su mano, después le sonrío de modo tranquilizador. Tiro de su mano; toma una respiración profunda y sube conmigo las escaleras. Me da un golpecito en el hombro cuando llegamos a su puerta y me doy la vuelta.

— ¿Puedo esperar aquí? —dice—. No quiero verlos.

Asiento, aliviado de que sus labios sean fáciles de leer.

— ¿Pero vaca bien tu trasero por lo tanto mi pájaro? —dice.

O _creo _que eso es lo que dijo. Río, sabiendo que es más probable que haya leído mal sus labios. Lo dice otra vez cuando ve la confusión en mi cara, pero aún no la entiendo. Levanto mi teléfono, así me puede mandar un mensaje.

**Marinette: **_¿Pero cómo les pedirás mi bolso? _

Sí. Estaba un poco desconcertado por eso.

**Yo: **_Traeré tu bolso, Marinette. Espera aquí. _

Asiente. Escribo un mensaje mientras camino hacia la puerta principal y toco. Pasa un minuto, y nadie viene a la puerta, así que toco otra vez, con más fuerza, pensando que a lo mejor mi primer golpe fue demasiado suave para oírse. El pestillo gira, y la amiga de Marinette aparece en la entrada. Me dedica una mirada curiosa por un segundo, después mira detrás de ella. La puerta se abre ampliamente, y Nathaliel aparece, mirándome sospechosamente. Dice algo que parece como—: ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Levanto el mensaje de texto que dice que estoy aquí por el bolso de Marinette, y baja la mirada y lo lee, después niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —dice, aparentemente no gustándole que estoy aquí por una pertenencia de Marinette. La chica desaparece de la entrada, y él abre la puerta aún más, después cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y me mira. Hago señas hacia mi oído y niego con la cabeza, dejándolo saber que no puedo oír lo que está diciendo.

Hace una pausa, después echa su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe, y desaparece de la entrada. Miro a Marinette, que está parada nerviosamente en la parte alta de las escaleras, mirándome. Su cara está pálida, y le doy un guiño, dejándole saber que todo está bien. Nathaliel vuelve, golpea una pieza de papel contra la puerta, y escribe en ella. Levanta el papel para que lo lea.

_¿Te la estás follando?_

Jesús, que idiota. Le hago señas hacia la pluma y el papel, y me los entrega. Escribo mi respuesta y se lo devuelvo. Mira al papel, y su mandíbula se aprieta. Arruga el papel, lo tira al suelo, y después, antes de que pueda reaccionar, su puño viene hacia a mí.

Acepto el golpe, sabiendo que debí de haber estado preparado para ello. La chica reaparece, y puedo darme cuenta de que está gritando, aunque no tengo ni idea de a quién le grita o qué dice. Tan pronto como retrocedo un paso de la entrada, Marinette aparece enfrente de mí, entrando apresuradamente en el apartamento, y sale apretando su bolso. La chica se para enfrente de ella y coloca su mano en el hombro de Marinette, pero Marinette quita su brazo, hace un puño, y golpea a la chica en la cara.

Nathaliel trata de pararse enfrente de Marinette para evitar que se vaya, así que le doy una palmada en el hombro, cuando se gira, lo golpeo directamente en la nariz y se tambalea hacia atrás. Los ojos de Marinette se amplían, y me mira de vuelta. Tomo su mano y tiro de ella para sacarla de su apartamento, hacia las escaleras.

Afortunadamente, la lluvia finalmente ha parado, así que ambos corremos de vuelta a mi apartamento. Miro detrás de mí unas cuantas veces para asegurarme de que ninguno de ellos nos está siguiendo. Una vez que pasamos por el patio y subimos las escaleras, abro la puerta y me hago a un lado, así puede pasarme corriendo. Cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros y me inclino, agarrando mis rodillas con las manos para recuperar el aliento.

Qué idiota. No estoy seguro de qué le vio Marinette, pero el hecho de que saliera con él me hace cuestionar un poco su juicio.

La miro, esperando verla en lágrimas, pero en vez de eso, se está riendo. Está sentada en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento, riéndose histéricamente. No puedo evitar sonreír viendo su reacción. ¿Y el hecho de que golpeó a esa chica justo en la cara sin dudarlo? Tengo que concedérselo, es más fuerte de lo que pensé al principio.

Me mira e inhala una respiración calmada, después articula la palabra "_gracias"_, mientras sostiene su bolso. Se levanta y quita el cabello mojado de su cara, después camina hacia la cocina y abre unos cuantos cajones hasta que encuentra una toalla de cocina y la saca. La moja debajo del grifo, se gira, y me hace señas para que vaya. Cuando la alcanzo, me apoyo contra la encimera mientras toma mi barbilla y mueve mi cara hacia la izquierda. Presiona la toalla en mi labio, y hago una mueca. No me di cuenta de que estaba herido hasta que lo tocó. Quita el trapo y hay sangre, así que lo pone debajo del grifo y de vuelta en mi boca. Me doy cuenta de que su propia mano está roja. La tomo y la inspecciono. Ya se está inflamando.

Le quito el trapo de la mano y limpio el resto de sangre de mi cara, después saco una bolsa de cremallera del armario, voy al congelador y la lleno con hielo. Tomo su mano y presiono el hielo en ella, dejándole saber que necesita dejarla ahí. Me reclino contra la encimera a su lado y saco mi teléfono.

**Yo: **_La golpeaste bien. Tu mano ya está inflamada. _

Me manda un mensaje con una mano, manteniendo el hielo encima de la otra mientras la descansa en la encimera.

**Marinette: **_Podría ser porque no era la primera vez que la golpeaba hoy. O también podría estar tan inflamada porque no eres la primera persona que golpea a Nathaliel hoy. _

**Yo: **_Vaya. Estoy impresionado. O petrificado. ¿Son tres golpes tu promedio al día? _

**Marinette: **_Tres golpes es ahora mi promedio de vida. _

Me río.

Se encoje de hombros y baja su teléfono, después quita el hielo de su mano y lo pone en mi boca. —Tu labio se está hinchando —dice.

Mis manos aprietan la encimera detrás de mí. Me pone cada vez más incómodo ver lo cómoda que está con todo esto. Pensamientos de Chloe aparecen en mi cabeza, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si estaría bien con este escenario si entrara por la puerta principal en este momento.

Necesito una distracción.

**Yo: **_¿Quieres un pastel de cumpleaños? _

Sonríe y asiente.

**Yo: **_Probablemente no debería conducir, ya que me has convertido en un alcohólico furioso esta noche, pero si tienes ganas de caminar, Park´s Dinner hace un muy buen postre, y está a menos de un kilómetro y medio de aquí. Es bastante seguro que la lluvia se acabó. _

—Deja que me cambio —dice, haciendo señas hacia su ropa. Saca ropa de sus maletas, después se dirige al baño. Pongo el tapón en la botella de Pine-Sol y la escondo de nuevo debajo del gabinete.


	11. Capítulo 11: Marinette 5

Marinette

.

.

.

.

No interactuamos mientras comemos. Ambos estamos sentados en la cabina con nuestras espaldas hacia la pared y nuestras piernas estiradas delante de los asientos. Estamos viendo tranquilamente la multitud del restaurante, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo es esto para él, sin ser capaz de escuchar nada de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. Probablemente soy demasiado franca para mi propio bien, pero tengo que preguntarle lo que está en mi mente.

**Yo: **_¿Qué es ser sordo? ¿Te sientes como si estuvieras en un secreto que nadie más conoce? ¿Semejante a tener una ventaja en todo, porque el hecho de que no puedes escuchar, magnifica todos tus otros sentidos, consigues poderes súper humanos y nadie puede decirlo sólo por mirarte? _

Casi escupe su bebida mientras lee mi texto. Se ríe y me doy cuenta que su risa es el único sonido que le he escuchado hacer. Sé que algunas personas que no pueden oír pueden hablar, pero no lo he escuchado decir una sola palabra en toda la noche. Ni a la camarera. Tampoco señala lo que quiere en el menú o lo escribe.

**Luka: **_Puedo honestamente decir que nunca he pensado sobre esto. Sin embargo me gusta que lo pienses de esa manera. Para ser honesto, no pienso en ello en absoluto. Es normal para mí. No tengo nada para compararlo, porque es lo único que he conocido. _

**Yo: **_Lo siento. Estoy siendo de esas personas de nuevo, ¿no? Supuse que pidiéndote comparar ser sordo o no ser sordo es como preguntarte que compares ser una chica o ser un chico. _

**Luka: **_No te disculpes. Me gusta que te interese bastante para preguntarme. Mucha gente es un poco extraña sobre esto, así que no dicen nada en absoluto. Me he dado cuenta que es difícil hacer amigos, pero también es algo bueno. Los pocos amigos que tengo son auténticos, así que lo veo como una forma fácil de eliminar a todos los idiotas superficiales e ignorantes. _

**Yo: **_Me alegra saber que no soy una idiota superficial e ignorante._

**Luka: **_Deseo poder decir lo mismo de tu ex. _

Suspiro. Luka tiene razón, pero maldita sea si no duele saber que no pude ver a través de las estupideces de Nathaliel.

Dejo mi teléfono y como lo último de mi pastel. —Gracias —digo mientras bajo el tenedor. Sinceramente, por un momento, me olvidé que hoy era mi cumpleaños hasta que él se ofreció a salir por pastel.

Se encoge de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, pero sí lo es. No puedo creer que después del día que he tenido, esté de un humor semi-decente. Luka puede tomar crédito por eso, porque si no fuera por él, no sé dónde estaría o en qué tipo de estado emocional me encontraría.

Toma un trago de su refresco, luego se sienta erguido en la cabina. Asiente en dirección a la puerta y concuerdo en que estoy lista para salir.

El zumbido del alcohol ha desaparecido, y mientras hacemos nuestro camino fuera del restaurante y volvemos a la oscuridad, puedo sentirme empezar a sucumbir a la angustia otra vez. Supongo que Luka ve la mirada en mi cara porque pone su brazo alrededor de mí y aprieta brevemente mis hombros. Deja caer su brazo y saca su teléfono.

**Luka: **_Por si sirve de algo, él no te merece. _

**Yo: **_Lo sé. Pero todavía me duele haber pensado que me merecía. Y honestamente, estoy más herida por Marc de lo que estoy por lo que pasó con Nathaliel. Sólo estoy enojada con Marc, que por cierto Marc es un chico _

**Luka: **_en serio?, vaya realmente juraría que es una chica, dejando de lado mi despiste, odio a tu ex. No puedo imaginar cómo te debes sentir. Estoy sorprendido que todavía no tomaras represalias con algún maligno plan de venganza. _

**Yo: **_No soy tan ingeniosa. Desearía serlo, porque ahora estaría toda concentrada en la venganza. _

Luka deja de caminar y gira para darme la cara. Alza una ceja, y aparece ligeramente una sonrisa malvada. Esto me hace reír, porque puedo decir por su sonrisa que está tramando un plan.

—De acuerdo —digo, asintiendo sin siquiera saber lo que está a punto de proponer—. Siempre y cuando esto no nos haga ir a la cárcel.

**Luka: **_¿Sabes si deja su auto sin seguro?_

_.-._

_.-._

_.-._

_.-._

_.-._

— ¿Pescado? —pregunto, arrugando mi nariz con asco. Hemos hecho una parada en el supermercado al lado del complejo de apartamentos, y está comprando un pescado entero, enorme y escamoso. Estoy asumiendo que esto tiene que ser parte de su elaborado plan de venganza, pero podría estar sólo hambriento.

**Luka: **_Necesitamos cinta adhesiva. _

Lo sigo hacia el pasillo de las herramientas, donde agarra un rollo de cinta adhesiva extra resistente.

Pescado fresco y cinta adhesiva.

Todavía no estoy segura de qué ha planeado, pero tengo una pequeña idea de hacia dónde se dirige.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Cuando volvemos al apartamento, señalo el auto de Nathaliel. Corro rápidamente hacia el apartamento para agarrar su llave de repuesto del auto en mi bolso, donde todavía la tengo, mientras Luka envuelve el pescado con cinta adhesiva. Vuelvo abajo y le tiendo la llave.

**Yo: **_Así que, ¿exactamente qué vamos a hacer con este pescado? _

**Luka: **_Mira y aprende, Marinette. _

Caminamos hacia el auto de Nathaliel, y Luka desbloquea la puerta del pasajero. Me hace arrancar varios pedazos de cinta adhesiva mientras alcanza la parte baja del asiento del pasajero. Estoy viendo muy de cerca —en caso de que necesite buscar venganza contra alguien más en el futuro— y él la presiona debajo del asiento. Le entrego varios pedazos de cinta adhesiva tratando de contener mi risa mientras asegura el pescado crudo con ella. Después de que está seguro de que no se aflojará, se desliza fuera del coche y cierra la puerta, mirando a su alrededor inocentemente. Mi mano está sobre mi boca, sofocando mi risa y él está tan sereno como puede estar.

Casualmente nos alejamos del auto, y una vez que estamos en las escaleras del apartamento, comenzamos a reír.

**Luka: **_Su auto va a oler a muerte en cuestión de veinticuatro horas. Nunca lo encontrará. _

**Yo: **_Eres algo diabólico. Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que lo has hecho antes. _

Se ríe mientras nos dirigimos al interior. Quitamos nuestros zapatos en la puerta, y lanza la cinta adhesiva sobre el mostrador. Uso el baño y me aseguro de desbloquear la puerta del dormitorio antes de volver a salir.

En la sala, todas las luces están apagadas, excepto por la lámpara en el sofá. Me acuesto y reviso mi celular una última vez antes de ponerlo en silencio.

**Luka: **_Buenas noches. Siento que tu cumpleaños apestara. _

**Yo: **_Gracias a ti, fue mejor de lo que pudo haber sido. _

Coloco mi teléfono bajo mi almohada y me arropo. Cierro mis ojos, y mi sonrisa inmediatamente se desvanece cuando el silencio se apodera. Puedo sentir las lágrimas viniendo, así que cubro mi cabeza con la sábana y me preparo para una noche llena de angustia. El respiro con Luka fue agradable, pero no tengo nada que me distraiga del hecho que estoy teniendo el peor día de mi vida. No entiendo como Marc pudo hacerme algo así. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde hace casi más de cuatro años. Le conté todo. Confié en el con todo. Le dije cosas que ni en sueños le diría a Nathaliel.

¿Por qué arriesgaría nuestra amistad por sexo?

Nunca me sentí así de herida. Tiro la sábana sobre mis ojos y empiezo a sollozar.

Feliz cumpleaños para mí.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Tengo la almohada firmemente sobre mi cabeza, pero no ahoga el sonido de la grava crujiendo bajo los zapatos. ¿Por qué alguien camina sobre un camino tan ruidosamente? ¿Y, por qué puedo incluso escuchar esto?

Espera. ¿Dónde estoy?

¿Lo de ayer ocurrió de verdad?

A regañadientes abro mis ojos, y me encuentro con la luz del sol, así que aprieto la almohada sobre mi rostro y me doy un minuto para adaptarme. El sonido parece más fuerte, así que levanto la almohada de mi rostro y me asomo con un ojo abierto. Lo primero que veo es una cocina que no es mía.

Oh, seeh. Es cierto. Estoy en el sofá de Luka y veintidós es la peor edad.

Levanto la almohada todo el camino sobre mi cabeza y gimo mientras aprieto los ojos otra vez.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué estas durmiendo en mi sofá?

Mi cuerpo salta, y mis ojos parpadean hacia la profunda voz que no puede estar a más de un metro de distancia. Dos ojos se asoman hacia mí. Estiro mi cabeza contra el sofá para poner más distancia entre los ojos curiosos y yo, para obtener una mejor imagen de a quién están unidos.

Es un tipo. Un tipo a quien nunca había visto. Está sentado en el piso, directamente en frente del sofá y sostiene un tazón. Sumerge una cuchara en el tazón y la mete a su boca, luego comienza el crujido fuerte otra vez. Supongo que no es grava lo que está comiendo.

— ¿Eres la nueva compañera de cuarto? —dice con la boca llena.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No —murmuro—. Soy una amiga de Luka.

Inclina la cabeza y me mira sospechosamente. —Luka sólo tiene un amigo —dice el tipo—. Yo. —Mete otra cuchara llena de cereal en su boca y es incapaz de salir de mi espacio personal.

Empujo mis palmas en el sofá y me siento, así no está directamente en mi rostro. — ¿Celoso? —pregunto.

El tipo continúa mirándome fijamente. — ¿Cuál es su apellido?

— ¿El apellido de quién?

—De tu buen amigo, Luka —dice petulante.

Ruedo mis ojos y dejo caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. No sé quién demonios es este tipo, pero no me importa competir por nuestros niveles de amistad con Luka. —No sé cuál es el apellido de Luka. No sé cuál es su segundo nombre. Lo único que sé sobre él es que tiene un buen gancho derecho. Y sólo estoy durmiendo en el sofá porque mi novio de dos años decidió que sería divertido follarse a mi compañero de cuarto y no quise quedarme a ver.

Asiente, luego traga. —Es Couffaine Y no tiene un segundo nombre.

Como si la mañana pudiera ser peor, Camille aparece desde el pasillo y entra en la cocina.

El tipo en el piso toma otra cucharada llena de cereal y mira a Camille, finalmente rompiendo su mirada incomoda sobre mí. —Buenos días, Camille —dice con un extraño tono sarcástico—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Lo mira brevemente y rueda los ojos. —Jodete, Philip —espeta.

Vuelve su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa traviesa. —Esa es Camille —susurra—. Pretende odiarme durante el día, pero en la noche, me _ama_.

Me río, desconfiando realmente que Camille sea capaz de amar a alguien.

— ¡Mierda! —Grita, agarrándose de la barra después de tropezar—. ¡Jesucristo! —Patea una de mis maletas, aún en el piso junto a la barra—.

¡Dile a tu pequeña amiga que si se queda aquí, necesita llevar su mierda a su cuarto!

Philip hace una mueca como si temiera por mí, luego gira su cabeza hacia Camille. — ¿Qué soy, tu perra? Díselo tú.

Camille señala hacia las maletas donde casi tropezó. — ¡SACA… TU… MIERDA… DE… LA… COCINA! —dice, antes de marchar de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Philip lentamente vuelve su cabeza para enfrentarme y se ríe. — ¿Por qué piensa que eres sorda?

Me encojo de hombros. —No tengo ni idea. Llegó a esa conclusión anoche y no he podido corregirla.

Se ríe de nuevo, mucho más fuerte. —Oh, esto es típico —dice—. ¿Tienes alguna mascota?

Niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Te opones al porno?

No sé cómo empezamos a jugar a las veinte preguntas pero le respondo de todos modos—: No me opongo al porno, pero me opongo a protagonizar uno.

Asiente, contemplando mi respuesta por un tiempo demasiado largo. — ¿Tienes amigos molestos?

Sacudo la cabeza. —Mi mejor amigo es una mierda que apuñala por la espalda y ya no le hablo.

— ¿Cuáles son tus hábitos de baño?

Me río. —Una vez al día, con un día que se pase de vez en cuando. No más de quince minutes.

— ¿Cocinas?

—Sólo cuando tengo hambre.

— ¿Limpias después de hacerlo?

—Probablemente mejor que tú —digo, tomando en cuenta que ha utilizado su camiseta como servilleta al menos tres veces durante nuestra conversación.

— ¿Escuchas música disco?

—Prefiero comer alambre de púas.

Estiro mis pies y me siento con las piernas cruzadas. —No me había dado cuenta que estoy siendo entrevistada.

Mira fijamente mis maletas, luego regresa hacia mí. —Es obvio que necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, y tenemos una habitación vacía. Si no la tomas, Camille quiere mudar a su hermana el próximo mes, y eso es lo último que Luka y yo necesitamos.

—No me puedo quedar aquí —digo.

— ¿Por qué no? Como suena esto, vas a pasar el día buscando por un apartamento de todas formas. ¿Qué está mal con este? No tienes que caminar mucho para llegar aquí.

Quiero decir que Luka es el problema. Ha sido agradable, pero creo que eso puede ser un problema. He estado sola por menos de veinticuatro horas, y no me gusta el hecho de que, aunque debería haberme consumido con pesadillas de Nathaliel y Marc toda la noche, en su lugar, tenía un sueño un poco inquietante que implica a un Luka muy complaciente.

Sin embargo no le puedo decir a Philip que Luka es el por qué no me puedo quedar aquí. En parte porque eso daría a Philip más municiones para preguntas y en parte porque Luka entró a la cocina y está mirándonos.

Philip me guiña un ojo, luego se levanta y camina con el tazón hacia el fregadero. Mira a Luka. — ¿Conoces a nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto? —pregunta Philip.

Luka hace señas de algo hacia él. Philip sacude su cabeza y hace señas de vuelta. Me siento en el sofá y veo la silenciosa conversación, ligeramente asombrada de que Philip conoce el lenguaje de señas. Me pregunto si ha aprendido esto para el beneficio de Luka. ¿Quizás son hermanos? Philip se ríe y Luka mira en mi dirección antes de caminar de regreso a su habitación.

— ¿Qué fue lo dijo? —pregunto, de repente preocupada de que Luka ya no me quiera aquí.

Philip se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar de vuelta a su habitación. —Exactamente lo que pensé que diría. —Entra en su habitación, luego vuelve con una gorra y llaves en su mano—. Dijo que ustedes dos ya hicieron un trato. —Se pone un par de zapatos de la puerta—. Me voy al trabajo. Esa es tu habitación si quieres colocar tus cosas en ella. Sin embargo tendrás que tirar toda la mierda de Juleka en la esquina. —Abre la puerta y da unos pasos afuera, luego gira de vuelta—. Oh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Marinette.

—Bueno, Marinette. Bienvenida al lugar más extraño donde alguna vez vivirás. —Cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

No estoy segura de que me sienta cómoda con esto, pero, ¿qué otra opción tengo? Saco mi teléfono de debajo de mi almohada. Empiezo un texto para Luka, porque no recuerdo cerrar un acuerdo anoche con respecto a mis arreglos de vivienda. Antes de terminar el texto, me envía uno primero.

**Luka: **_¿Estás bien con esto? _

**Yo: **_¿Lo estás tú? _

**Luka: **_Pregunté primero. _

**Yo: **_Supongo. Pero sólo si tú lo estás. _

**Luka: **_Bueno, entonces, supongo que eso significa que somos compañeros de piso. _

**Yo: **_¿Si somos compañeros de piso, puedes hacerme un favor? _

**Luka: **_¿Cuál? _

**Yo: **_Si alguna vez comienzo a salir de nuevo, no seas como Marc y duermas con mi novio, ¿de acuerdo? _

**Luka: **_No puedo hacer ninguna promesa. _

Unos segundos más tarde, sale de su habitación y va directamente hacia mis maletas. Las recoge y las lleva por otra puerta del apartamento. La abre y asiente en dirección a la habitación, indicándome que debería ir con él. Me levanto y lo sigo hasta el dormitorio. Pone las maletas en la cama, luego saca su teléfono otra vez.

**Luka: **_Juleka todavía tiene un montón de cosas aquí. Voy por una caja arriba y las voy a poner en la esquina hasta que él pueda recoger todo. Aparte de eso, es posible que desees cambiar las sábanas. _

Me lanza una mirada cautelosa en cuanto al estado de las sábanas, y me río. Señala el cuarto de baño.

**Luka: **_Compartimos el baño. Sólo cierra la puerta principal que da al pasillo y las dos puertas a las habitaciones cuando estés allí. Obviamente no sabré cuando estás en la ducha, así que si no quieres que te interrumpa, asegúrate de echar seguro. _

Camina al baño y acciona un interruptor fuera de la puerta, que controla el encendido y apagado de las luces en el interior del cuarto de baño, luego vuelve su atención de nuevo al teléfono.

**Luka: **_Añadí interruptores en el exterior porque es la manera fácil para que alguien llame mi atención, desde que no puedo oír un golpe. Sólo deslizas el interruptor si necesitas entrar al baño, así lo sabré. Todo el apartamento está construido de esta manera. Hay un interruptor junto a la puerta de mi dormitorio que controla mis luces, prendes y apagas si me necesitas. Pero normalmente tengo mi teléfono conmigo, así que siempre puedes enviarme un texto. _

Me muestra dónde están las sabanas limpias y luego recoge lo que queda en la cómoda mientras pongo las sábanas nuevas en la cama.

— ¿Necesito muebles?

Luka niega con la cabeza.

**Luka: **_Él los va a dejar. Puedes utilizar los que hay aquí. _

Asiento, tomando el dormitorio que inesperadamente acaba de convertirse en mi nuevo hogar. Le sonrió a Luka para hacerle saber que aprecio su ayuda. —Gracias.

Me devuelve la sonrisa.

**Luka: **_Voy a estar en mi habitación trabajando durante las próximas horas si necesitas algo. Tengo que ir a la tienda esta tarde. Puedes ir conmigo y conseguir lo que necesitas para el apartamento. _

Se retira de la habitación y me da un saludo. Me siento en el borde de la cama, saludando su espalda mientras cierra la puerta. Caigo sobre la cama y dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

Ahora que tengo un lugar para vivir, todo lo que necesito es un trabajo. Y tal vez un coche, ya que Marc y yo en general compartíamos el suyo. Entonces, tal vez voy a llamar a mis padres y les diré que me mudé.

O tal vez no. Voy a darle a este lugar un par de semanas con el fin de ver cómo salen las cosas.

**Luka: **_Ah, y por cierto, yo no escribí eso en tu frente. _

¿Qué?

Corro hacia la cómoda y me miro en el espejo por primera vez hoy. Escrito en mi frente con tinta negra, dice: _alguien escribió en tu frente._


	12. Chapter 12: luka 5

_Luka_

_.-._

_.-._

_.-_

_.-._

_.-._

**Yo: **_Buenos días. ¿Cómo va tu tesis? _

**Chloe: **_¿Me quieres endulzar, o sinceramente estás dándome una oportunidad para descargarme? _

**Yo: **_Completamente expuesto. Descárgate. _

**Chloe: **_Estoy triste, Luka. Lo odio. Trabajo en ella durante horas todos los días, y sólo quiero golpear con un bate mi ordenador y todo el espacio de la oficina. Si esta tesis fuera un niño, lo pondría en adopción y ni siquiera lo pensaría dos veces. Si esta tesis fuera un cachorro lindo y cariñoso, lo dejaría en medio de un cruce muy concurrido y me marcharía lejos. _

**Yo: **_Y luego darías media vuelta, volverías a recogerlo y jugarías con él toda la noche. _

**Chloe: **_Lo digo en serio, Luka. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. _

**Yo: **_Bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso. _

**Chloe: **_Sí, sé lo que piensas. No vamos a entrar en eso ahora mismo. _

**Yo: **_Tú eres la que quería desahogarse. No necesitas este tipo de estrés. _

**Chloe: **_Detente. _

**Yo: **_No puedo, Chloe. Sabes cómo me siento, y no voy a guardar mi opinión para mí cuando ambos sabemos que tengo razón. _

**Chloe: **_Esto es exactamente por lo que nunca me quejo contigo sobre esto, porque siempre volvemos a lo mismo. Te pedí que te detuvieras. Por favor, Luka. Para. _

**Yo: **_Bueno. _

**Yo: **_Lo siento. _

**Yo: **_Ahora es cuando me envías un texto que dice: "Esta bien, Luka. Te amo…" _

**Yo: **_¿Hola? _

**Yo: **_No hagas esto, Chloe. _

**Chloe: **_¡Dale a una chica un minuto para hacer pis! Caray. No estoy enojada. Es sólo que no quiero hablar más de eso. ¿Cómo estás? _

**Yo: **_¡Uf! Bueno. Tenemos una nueva compañera de piso. _

**Chloe: **_Pensaba que no se mudaría hasta el próximo mes._

**Yo: **_No, no es la hermana de Camille. Es Marinette. ¿De la que te hablé hace unos días? Después de que me decidí a darle la noticia acerca de su novio, se quedó sin un lugar a donde ir. Philip y yo estamos dejando que se quede aquí hasta que encuentre su propio lugar. Te gustará. _

**Chloe: **_¿Así que supongo que te cree respecto a lo de su novio? _

**Yo: **_Sí. Se enojó mucho al principio porque no le dije antes, pero ha tenido un par de días para superarlo, así que creo que lo consiguió. Así que, ¿a qué hora vas a estar aquí el viernes? _

**Chloe: **_No estoy segura. Diría que depende de si tengo suficiente trabajo hecho de mi tesis, pero no voy a hablar de mi tesis contigo nunca más. Supongo que voy a llegar cuando llegue. _

**Yo: **_Bueno, entonces, supongo que te veré cuando te vea. Te amo. Avísame cuando estés en camino. _

**Chloe: **_También te amo. Y sé que sólo estás preocupado. No espero que estés de acuerdo con mis decisiones, pero quiero que las entiendas. _

**Yo: **_Lo entiendo, nena. De verdad. Te amo. _

**Chloe: **_También te amo. _

Dejo caer mi cabeza con fuerza contra la cabecera y froto mis manos de arriba a abajo por mi cara por pura frustración. Por supuesto, entiendo su decisión, pero nunca voy a sentirme bien sobre ésta. Es tan determinadamente frustrante, en serio, no veo cómo voy a llegar a ella.

Me levanto y pongo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero, luego camino a la puerta de mi dormiMarco. Cuando la oscilo para abrirla, me encuentro con un olor que estoy seguro de que es exactamente igual a como huele el cielo.

Tocino.

Philip me mira desde la mesa del comedor y sonríe, señalando su plato lleno de comida. —Ella es un tesoro. —Indica con gestos—. Sin embargo los huevos son una mierda. Sólo voy a comérmelos porque no quiero quejarme, o podría nunca cocinar para nosotros de nuevo. Todo lo demás está muy bien. —Hace señas con todo lo que está diciendo, sin verbalizarlo. Philip generalmente expresa verbalmente todo lo que está comunicando con señas, por respeto a los que nos rodean. Cuando no lo verbaliza, sé que quiere que nuestra conversación permanezca entre nosotros dos.

Me gusta el silencio que tenemos en estos momentos mientras Marinette está en la cocina.

—E Incluso preguntó cómo nos gusta nuestro café. —Indica con

Echo un vistazo a la cocina. Marinette sonríe, así que regreso la sonrisa. Estoy sorprendido de verla en un buen humor hoy. Después de regresar de nuestro viaje a la tienda hace unos días, ha estado pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. En algún momento de ayer, Philip fue a preguntarle si quería algo de cenar, y él dijo que se encontraba en su cama llorando, así que dio marcha atrás y la dejó sola. He querido ver cómo estaba, pero en realidad no hay nada que pueda hacer para que se sienta mejor. Lo único que puedo hacer es darle tiempo, así que me alegro de que hoy esté al menos fuera de la cama.

—Y no mires ahora, Luka. Pero, ¿has visto lo que lleva puesto? ¿Has visto ese vestido? —Se muerde los nudillos de su puño y hace una mueca, como si simplemente mirarla le estuviera causando dolor físico.

Niego con la cabeza y tomo asiento frente a él. —Voy a mirar después.

Sonríe. —Estoy tan contento de que su novio la engañó. De lo contrario, estaría comiendo sobrantes de pasta de dientes llena de Oreos para el desayuno.

Me río. —Por lo menos no tendrías que lavarte los dientes.

—Esta fue la mejor decisión que hemos tomado —dice—. Tal vez más tarde podamos convencerla de pasar la aspiradora con ese vestido mientras nos sentamos en el sofá y vemos.

Philip se ríe de su propio comentario, pero no esbozo una sonrisa. Creo que no se da cuenta de que lo indicó con gestos _y _habló en esa última frase. Antes de que pueda decirle, una galleta viene a toda velocidad por delante de mi cabeza y lo golpea en la cara. Retrocede en estado de shock y mira a Marinette. Está caminando hacia la mesa con una mirada de "_no te metas conmigo"_. Me entrega un plato de comida, luego pone su propio plato delante de ella y se sienta.

—Dije eso en voz alta, ¿no? —pregunta Philip. Asiento. Mira a Marinette, que sigue mirándolo—. Al menos te halagaba —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se ríe y asiente una vez, como si acabara de hacer un buen punto. Agarra su teléfono y empieza un mensaje. Me mira brevemente, dando a su cabeza una leve sacudida cuando mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo. Me envió un mensaje, pero al parecer no quiere que lo haga obvio. Casualmente deslizo mi mano en mi bolsillo y saco mi teléfono, luego leo su mensaje de texto debajo de la mesa.

**Marinette: **_No te comas los huevos. _

La miro y arqueo una ceja, preguntándome qué diablos está mal con los huevos. Casualmente envía otro texto mientras mantiene una conversación con Philip

**Marinette: **_Les eché jabón para lavar platos y polvo para bebés. Voy a enseñarle a no escribir sobre mi frente otra vez. _

**Yo: **_¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo vas a decirle? _

**Marinette: **_No lo sé. _

**Philip: **_¿Sobre qué se están enviando mensajes de texto tú y Marinette? _

Levanto la vista para ver a Philip sosteniendo su teléfono, mirándome. Agarra el tenedor y toma otro bocado de los huevos, la vista me hace reír. Se lanza encima de la mesa y toma el teléfono de mis manos, entonces comienza a desplazarse a través de los textos. Trato de agarrarlo de nuevo, pero mueve su brazo fuera de mi alcance. Hace una pausa durante unos segundos mientras lee, luego escupe inmediatamente de su boca llena a su plato. Me arroja de nuevo mi teléfono y alcanza su vaso. Tranquilamente toma un trago, lo pone de nuevo sobre la mesa, luego empuja su silla hacia atrás y se pone de pie.

Señala a Marinette. —Acabas de empeorarlo, niña —dice—. Esto significa guerra.

Marinette está sonriéndole con un brillo desafiante en los ojos. Una vez que Philip camina de vuelta a su habitación y cierra la puerta, pierde la sonrisa confiada y se vuelve hacia mí, con los ojos abiertos.

**Marinette: **_¡Ayúdame! Necesito ideas. Soy muy mala haciendo travesuras. _

**Yo: **_Sí, lo eres. ¿Jabón para lavar platos y polvos para bebé? Necesitas ayuda. Lo bueno es que tienes al maestro de tu lado. _

Sonríe y luego comienza a comer su desayuno.

Ni siquiera consigo tragar mi primer bocado antes de que Camille salga de su cuarto, sin sonreír. Camina directamente a la cocina y procede a hacerse un plato de comida. Philip regresa de su habitación y se vuelve a sentar en la mesa.

—Me fui para el efecto dramático —dice—. Todavía no había terminado de comer.

Camille se sienta, toma un bocado de tocino, luego mira a Marinette. — ¿HAZ… HECHO… ESTO? —dice señalando a la comida de forma dramática. Ladeo mi cabeza, porque le está hablando a Marinette de la misma forma en que me habla a mí. Como si fuera sorda.

Miro a Marinette, que asiente en respuesta a Camille. Miro de nuevo a Camille, y dice—: GRACIAS… —Toma un bocado de los huevos.

Y los escupe enseguida en su plato.

Tose y se apresura a tomar una bebida, luego se empuja fuera de la mesa. mesa. Mira hacia atrás a Marinette. —¡NO… PUEDO… COMER… ESTA… MIERDA! —Camina de regreso a la cocina, dejando caer su comida en la basura, y se dirige de nuevo a su habitación.

Los tres rompemos en carcajadas después de que cierra su puerta. Cuando la risa se calma, me dirijo a Philip.

—¿Por qué Camille piensa que Marinette es sorda?

Philip se ríe. —No lo sabemos —dice—, pero por el momento no sentimos ganas de corregirla.

Me río por fuera, pero por dentro estoy un poco confundido. No sé cuándo Philip comenzó a referirse a sí mismo y a Marinette como _nosotros_, pero no estoy seguro de que me guste.

.-.

.-

.-.

.-.

.-.

La luz de mi habitación se enciende y apaga rápidamente, así que cierro mi portátil y camino hacia la puerta. La abro y Marinette está de pie en el pasillo, sosteniendo su portátil. Me entrega un trozo de papel.

_Ya terminé mi tarea para el resto de la semana. Incluso limpié todo el apartamento, excluyendo la habitación de Camille, por supuesto. Philip no me permite ver la televisión porque no es mi noche, lo que sea que eso signifique. ¿Así que esperaba poder pasar tiempo contigo por un ratito? Tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada, o empezaré a pensar en Nathaliel de nuevo, y empezaré a sentir lástima por mí, y entonces querré Cloralex, y realmente no quiero probar nada de Cloralex, porque no quiero convertirme en una alcohólica furiosa como tú. _

Sonrío, me hago a un lado, y le hago señas para que entre al dormiMarco. Mira alrededor. El único lugar para sentarse es mi cama, por lo que la señalo, luego tomo asiento y pongo mi portátil en mi regazo. Se sienta al otro lado de la cama y hace lo mismo.

—Gracias —dice con una sonrisa. Abre su computadora y baja la vista a la pantalla.

Traté de no seguir el consejo de Philip esta mañana sobre admirar el vestido que usaba hoy, pero era difícil no mirarla, sobre todo cuando lo señaló tan descaradamente. No estoy seguro de qué tipo de cosa extraña hayan tenido él y Camille, pero me molesta que Marinette y él parezcan haber congeniado tan bien.

Y me molesta mucho que me moleste. No la veo de esa manera, así que no entiendo por qué estoy aquí sentado pensando en eso. Y si estuviera de pie junto a Chloe, no habría duda en mi mente que Chloe es físicamente más mi tipo. Chloe es Alta, de ojos Azules y pelo rubio y lacio. Marinette es todo lo contrario. Es más Baja que Chloe —de altura promedio—, pero su cuerpo es mucho más definido y voluptuoso que el de Chloe. Marinette definitivamente rellena el vestido muy bien, por eso le gustó a Philip. Al menos se cambió a pantalones cortos antes de presentarse en la puerta de mi dormiMarco. Eso ayuda un poco. Los top que usa son por lo general demasiado grandes para ella, y cuelgan de sus hombros, lo que me hace pensar que tomó una gran cantidad de camisetas de Nathaliel cuando empacó sus maletas.

El cabello de Chloe está siempre lacio, mientras que el de Marinette es difícil de definir. Parece que cambia con el clima, pero eso no es necesariamente algo malo. La primera vez que la vi sentada en su balcón, pensé que tenía el pelo Negro, pero resulta que su pelo estaba mojado. Después de tocar la guitarra por aproximadamente una hora esa noche, la vi mientras caminaba de regreso a su apartamento, y su pelo, que se había secado por completo, estaba en olas Negro azulado que caían sobre sus hombros. Hoy está rizado y lo arregló con una diadema

**Marinette: **_Deja de mirarme. _

Mierda.

Me río y trato de alejar cualquiera que sea ese desvío interno que acabo de tomar.

**Yo: **_Te ves triste. _

La primera noche que apareció por aquí, parecía más feliz que ahora. Tal vez simplemente ya pasó el tiempo para que la realidad se hundiera.

**Marinette: **_¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos charlar en la computadora? Es mucho más fácil para mí que los mensajes de texto. _

**Yo: **_Claro. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Me haré tu amigo en Facebook. _

**Marinette: **_Dupain-cheng. _

Abro mi portátil y busco su nombre. Cuando encuentro su perfil, le envío una solicitud de amistad. La acepta casi al instante, y luego me envía un mensaje.

**Marinette: **_Hola, Luka Couffaine. _

**Yo: **_Hola, Marinette Dupian-Cheng. ¿Mejor? _

Asiente.

**Marinette: **_¿Eres un programador de computadoras?_

**Yo: **_¿Acechando mi perfil ya? Y sí. Trabajo desde casa. Me gradué hace dos años con un título en ingeniería informática. _

**Marinette: **_¿Cuántos años tienes? _

**Yo: **_Veinticuatro. _

**Marinette: **_Por favor dime que veinticuatro es mucho mejor que veintidós. _

**Yo: **_Veintidós será bueno para ti. Tal vez no ésta o la próxima semana, pero mejorará. _

Suspira, pone una de sus manos en la nuca y lo frota, luego, comienza a escribir de nuevo.

**Marinette: **_Lo extraño. ¿No es una locura? También extraño a Marc. Todavía los odio y quiero verlos sufrir, pero echo de menos lo que tenía con él. Está empezando a doler. Cuando sucedió por primera vez, pensé que tal vez iba a estar mejor sin él, pero ahora me siento perdida. _

No quiero ser duro en mi respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo, no soy una chica, así que no voy a decirle que lo que siente es normal. Porque para mí, _no _es normal.

**Yo: **_Sólo extrañas la idea de él. No eras feliz con él, incluso antes de que te enteraras que te engañaba. Sólo seguías con él porque era cómodo. Sólo extrañas la relación, pero no extrañas a Nathaliel. _

Me mira y ladea la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos en mi dirección durante unos segundos antes de dejarlos caer de nuevo a la computadora.

**Marinette: **_¿Cómo puedes decir que no era feliz con él? Lo era. Hasta que me enteré de lo que hacía, honestamente pensé que era el indicado. _

**Yo: **_No, no es así. Querías que lo fuera, pero en realidad no es así como te sentías. _

**Marinette: **_Estás siendo una especie de idiota en este momento, ¿lo sabías? _

Pongo mi portátil a un lado y camino a mi escritorio. Tomo mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo, vuelvo a la cama y me siento junto a ella. Abro mi cuaderno en el primer grupo de letras que me envió.

_Lee estos_, escribo en la parte superior de la página. Pongo el cuaderno en su regazo.

Baja la vista hacia las letras, luego toma el bolígrafo. _No necesito leerlas_, escribe. _Yo las escribí. _

Me acerco a ella y pongo el cuaderno en mi regazo, luego encierro en un círculo unas pocas líneas de su coro. Señalo de nuevo. _Lee estos como si no fueras quien los escribió. _A regañadientes baja la vista al bloc de notas y lee el estribillo.

You don't know me like you think you do

_(No me conoces como crees) _

I pour me one, when I really want two

_(Me sirvo uno, cuando realmente quiero dos) _

Oh, you're living a lie

_(Oh, estás viviendo una mentira) _

Living a lie

_(Viviendo una mentira) _

You think we're good, but we're really not

_(Crees que estamos bien, pero en realidad no es así) _

You could a fixed things, but you missed your shot

_(Pudiste arreglar las cosas, pero perdiste tu oportunidad) _

You're living a lie

_(Estás viviendo una mentira) _

Living a lie

_(Viviendo una mentira) _

Cuando estoy seguro de que ha tenido tiempo de leerlos, tomo el bolígrafo y escribo: _Estas palabras vinieron de algún lugar dentro de ti, Marinette. Puedes decirte que estabas mejor con él, pero lee la letra que escribiste. Vuelve a lo que sentías cuando las escribiste. _Encierro varias líneas, luego leo sus palabras con ella.

With a right turn, the tires start to burn

_(Con un giro a la derecha, los neumáticos empiezan a arder) _

I see your smile, it's been hiding for a while

_(Veo tu sonrisa, que has estado escondiendo por un tiempo) _

For a while

_(Por un tiempo) _

Your foot pushes down against the ground

_(Tu pie se presiona contra el suelo) _

Your world starts to blur, can't remember who you were

_(Tu mundo comienza a desdibujarse, no puedo recordar quién eras) _

Who you were

_(Quién eras) _

La miro, y todavía está viendo el papel. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, y rápidamente la limpia.

Toma el bolígrafo y comienza a escribir. _Son sólo palabras, Luka. _

Le respondo: _Son tus palabras, Marinette. Las palabras que salieron de ti. Dices que te sientes perdida sin él, pero te sentías perdida, incluso cuando estabas con él. Lee el resto. _

Inhala una respiración profunda, y luego baja la vista al papel de nuevo.

I yell, slow down, we're almost out of time

_(Grito, más despacio, ya casi estamos fuera de tiempo) _

The road gets rough, have you had enough

_El camino se pone difícil, has tenido suficiente _

Enough

_(Suficiente) _

You look at me, start heading for a tree

_(Me miras, empiezas a dirigirte a un árbol) _

I open up the door, can't take any more

_(Abro la puerta, no puedo aguantar más) _

Any more

_(Nada más) _

Then I say,

_(Entonces digo) _

You don't know me like you think you do

_(No me conoces como crees) _

I pour me one, when I really want two

_(Me sirvo uno, cuando realmente quiero dos) _

Oh, you're living a lie

_(Oh, estás viviendo una mentira) _

Living a lie

_(Viviendo una mentira) _

You think we're good, but we're really not

_(Crees que estamos bien, pero en realidad no es así) _

You could a fixed things, but you missed your shot

_(Pudiste arreglaste las cosas, pero perdiste tu oportunidad) _

You're living a lie

_(Estás viviendo una mentira) _

Living a lie

_(Viviendo una mentira)_


	13. Chapter 13: marinette 6

Marinette

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Sigo mirando las palabras en el portátil.

¿Tiene razón? ¿Las escribí porque es así como me siento en verdad?

Nunca le di mucha importancia cuando escribo canciones porque siempre sentí que nadie las leería, así que no importa el significado detrás de las palabras. Pero ahora que pienso sobre eso, quizás el hecho de que no me importe prueba que en verdad son un reflejo de cómo me siento. Para mí, las letras son difíciles de escribir cuando tienes que inventar el sentimiento detrás de ellas. Ahí es cuando las letras requieren que lo pienses mucho, cuando no son genuinas.

Oh, vaya. Luka está absolutamente en lo cierto. Escribí estas letras hace semanas, mucho antes de enterarme sobre Nathaliel y Marc.

Me recuesto contra la cabecera y abro mi portátil de nuevo.

**Yo: **_Vale, tú ganas. _

**Luka: **_No es una competencia. Sólo intento ayudarte a ver que quizá esta ruptura es exactamente lo que necesitas. No te conozco muy bien, pero basado en las canciones que escribiste, creo que hace un tiempo has estado anhelando la oportunidad de estar sola. _

**Yo: **_Bueno, admites no conocerme bien, pero pareces conocerme mejor que yo misma. _

**Luka: **_Sólo sé lo que me dijiste con esas canciones. Hablando de eso, ¿te sientes con ganas de tocarlas todas? Estaba a punto de compilarlas con música para enviárselas a Juleka y podría usar tus oídos. Valga la redundancia. _

Me río y lo golpeo con el codo.

**Yo: **_Claro. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? _

Se pone de pie y recoge la guitarra, luego asiente hacia el patio. No quiero salir al patio. No me importa si estaba lista para dejar a Nathaliel,

pero segura que no estaba lista para dejar a Marc. Y estar ahí fuera, será demasiada distracción.

Arrugo la nariz y sacudo la cabeza. Echa una mirada hacia el patio de mi apartamento, luego pone los labios en una línea apretada y lentamente asiente en entendimiento. Camina hacia la cama y se sienta en el colchón a mi lado.

**Luka: **_Quiero que cantes las canciones mientras toco. Te observaré, así me aseguraré de que estamos en la misma página en cuanto a dónde necesitan ubicarse en la hoja musical. _

**Yo: **_No. No voy a cantar delante de ti. _

Resopla y rueda los ojos.

**Luka: **_¿Tienes miedo de que me ría de cuán horrible suenas? ¡No puedo OÍRTE, MARINETTE! _

Me sonríe con su sonrisa irritante.

**Yo: **_Cállate. Está bien. _

Baja el teléfono y comienza a tocar la canción. Cuando se supone que comienza la letra, levanta la mirada, y me congelo. Aunque no porque esté nerviosa. Me congelo porque estoy haciendo esa cosa de nuevo, donde retengo el aliento porque verlo tocar es… él es increíble.

No pierde el ritmo cuando salto la introducción. Vuelve a comenzar, desde el principio, y toca la apertura de nuevo. Me sacudo el patético asombro y comienzo a cantar las palabras. Probablemente nunca canté delante de nadie así, frente-a-frente, pero ayuda que no pueda oírme. Sin embargo, me mira fijamente, lo cual es un poco inquietante.

Se detiene después de cada estrofa y toma notas. Me inclino y miro lo que escribe. Pone notas musicales en un pentagrama en blanco, junto con las letras.

Señala una de las líneas, luego agarra su teléfono.

**Luka: **_¿Qué nota usas en esta línea? _

**Yo: **_Si. _

**Luka: **_¿Crees que sonaría mejor si la tomas un poco más alta? _

**Yo: **_No lo sé. Supongo que podemos probar. _

Toca la segunda parte de la canción de nuevo, acepto su consejo y canto la nota un poco más alta. Sorpresivamente, tiene razón. Suena mejor.

—¿Cómo sabías eso? —pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros.

**Luka: **_Simplemente lo sé._

**Yo: **_Pero, ¿cómo? Si no puedes oírme, ¿cómo sabes cuándo suena mejor y cuando no? _

**Luka: **_No necesito oírlo. Lo siento. _

Sacudo la cabeza, sin entender. Puedo quizás entender cómo aprendió a tocar la guitarra. Con suficiente práctica, un buen profesor y quizás una tonelada de estudio, es posible para él tocar como lo hace. Pero eso no explica cómo puede saber en qué nota debe estar una voz y especialmente qué nota _suena _mejor.

**Luka: **_¿Qué ocurre? Luces confundida. _

**Yo: **_Estoy confundida. No entiendo cómo puedes diferenciar las vibraciones o cuando dices que lo sientes. Estoy comenzando a creer que tú y Philip intentan jugar la máxima jugarreta y que sólo finges ser sordo. _

Luka se ríe, luego se empuja hacia atrás en la cama hasta que su espalda se encuentra con el cabecero. Se sienta derecho y sostiene la guitarra a un lado. Extiende sus piernas, luego palmea el punto entre ellas.

¿Qué diablos? Espero que mis ojos no estén tan abiertos como creo. No hay forma de que me siente cerca de él. Sacudo la cabeza.

Rueda los ojos y levanta el teléfono.

**Luka: **_Ven aquí. Quiero mostrarte cómo lo siento. No seas egocéntrica, y deja de pensar que estoy tratando de seducirte. _

Dudo unos segundos, pero la agitación en su cara me hace pensar que estoy siendo un poco inmadura. Me arrastro hacia adelante y cuidadosamente me siento frente a él con la espalda contra su pecho pero con varios centímetros entre nosotros. Pone la guitarra frente a mí y envuelve su otro brazo a mí alrededor, hasta que la sostiene en posición. La acerca más, lo que me pone contra él. Luka se estira a su lado y levanta su teléfono.

**Luka: **_Voy a tocar una estrofa, y quiero que me digas dónde lo sientes. _

Asiento, y lleva su mano de regreso a la guitarra. Toca una estrofa y la repite varias veces, luego se detiene. Agarro mi teléfono.

**Yo: **_La siento en tu guitarra. _

Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a recoger su teléfono.

**Luka: **_Sé que lo sientes en mi guitarra, tontita. Pero, ¿en qué parte de tu cuerpo lo sientes? _

**Yo: **_Toca de nuevo. _

Esta vez cierro los ojos e intento tomarlo en serio. Le pregunté cómo se sentía, y está intentando mostrarme, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar entender. Toca la estrofa varias veces, y de verdad intento con fuerza concentrarme, pero siento las vibraciones por todos lados, especialmente en la guitarra presionada contra mi pecho.

**Yo: **_Es difícil para mí, Luka. Se siente como si estuviera en todos lados. _

Me empuja hacia adelante y me hago a un lado. Baja la guitarra, se pone de pie, y sale de la habitación. Lo espero, curiosa sobre lo que está haciendo. Cuando regresa, sostiene algo en su puño. Extiende el puño, así que levanto mi palma.

Tapones.

Se desliza detrás de mí, y me muevo contra su pecho nuevamente, luego me pongo los tapones. Cierro los ojos y recuesto la cabeza sobre su hombro. Envuelve los brazos a mí alrededor y levanta la guitarra, poniéndola contra mi pecho. Puedo sentir su cabeza descansar suavemente contra la mía, y de repente, noto la forma íntima en la que estamos sentados. Nunca me senté así con nadie con quien no estuviera saliendo seriamente.

Es extraño, porque se siente tan natural con él. Para nada como si tuviera algo más en su cabeza que no fuera música. Me gusta eso de él, porque si estuviera presionada así con Philip, estoy segura de que sus manos no estarían en la guitarra.

Puedo sentir sus brazos moviéndose lentamente, así que sé que está tocando, incluso aunque no puedo oírlo. Me concentro en la vibración y enfoco toda mi atención en el movimiento dentro de mi pecho. Cuando soy capaz se señalar exactamente dónde lo siento, llevo la mano a mi pecho y lo palmeo. Puedo sentirlo asentir, y luego continua tocando.

Todavía lo puedo sentir en mi pecho, pero es más bajo esta vez. Muevo mi mano hacia abajo y vuelve a asentir.

Me alejo de él y me giro para enfrentarlo.

—¡Vaya!

Levanta los hombros y sonríe tímidamente. Es adorable.

**Yo: **_Es una locura. Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes tocar un instrumento de esa forma, pero ahora sé cómo lo sientes. _

Se encoge con mi cumplido, y me encanta lo modesto que es, porque claramente tiene más talento que nadie que he conocido.

—Vaya —digo de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Luka: **_Detente. No me gustan los cumplidos. Es incómodo. _

Bajo mi teléfono y ambos nos movemos hacia los portátiles.

**Yo: **_Bueno, no deberías estar muy impresionado, entonces. No creo que __te des cuenta del increíble don que tienes, Luka. Sé que dices que trabajaste duro por ello, pero también cientos de personas que pueden escuchar, y ellos no pueden componer canciones como tú. Quiero decir, quizás puedo entender toda la cosa de la guitarra ahora que me lo explicaste, ¿pero qué hay con las voces? ¿Cómo diablos puedes saber cómo suena una voz y qué nota necesita? _

**Luka: **_De hecho, no puedo diferenciar el sonido de una voz. Nunca sentí a una persona cantar de la forma en que "escucho" una guitarra. Puedo ubicar las voces de una canción y desarrollar melodías porque he estudiado un montón de canciones y he aprendido qué claves coinciden en que notas, en base a la forma escrita de la música. Sólo que no viene naturalmente. Trabajo duro para esto. Amo la idea de la música, e incluso aunque no puedo oírla, he aprendido a entenderla y apreciarla en diferentes formas. He tenido que trabajar más duro con las melodías. Hay momentos en que escribo una canción y Juleka me dice que no podemos usarla porque suena muy parecida a una canción que ya existe, o que de hecho no suena bien para alguien que puede oír como creí que lo haría. _

Puede quitarle toda la importancia que quiera, pero estoy convencida de que estoy sentada junto a un genio musical. Odio que piense que su habilidad viene de trabajar tan duro. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que eso ayuda, porque todos los talentos tienen que ser alimentados con el fin de sobresalir, incluso para los superdotados. Pero su talento es impresionante. Me duele por él, saber lo que podría hacer con su don si pudiera oír.

**Yo: **_¿Puedes oír algo? ¿En lo más mínimo? _

Sacude la cabeza.

**Luka: **_He llevado audífonos antes, pero eran más incómodos que útiles. Tengo una profunda pérdida auditiva, por lo que no sirvió de nada a la hora de oír voces o mi guitarra. Cuando los usaba, podía decir dónde estaban los ruidos, pero no podía descifrarlos. En completa honestidad, los audífonos eran un constante recordatorio de que no podía oír. Sin ellos, ni siquiera pienso en ello. _

**Yo: **_¿Qué te hizo querer aprender a tocar la guitarra, sabiendo que nunca serías capaz de oírla? _

**Luka: **_Juleka. Ella quería aprender cuando éramos niños, así que aprendimos juntos. _

**Yo: **_¿la chica que solía vivir aquí? ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces? _

**Luka: **_Veintiún años. Es mi hermana pequeña. _

**Yo: **_¿Está en tu banda? _

Luka me mira confundido.

**Luka: **_¿No te he contado sobre mi banda? _

Sacudo la cabeza.

**Luka: **_Es el cantante. También toca la guitarra. _

**Yo: **_¿Cuándo vuelven a tocar? Quiero ir a verlos. _

Se ríe.

**Luka: **_Yo no toco. Es un poco complicado. Juleka insiste en que tengo tanta participación en la propiedad intelectual de la banda como él porque escribo la mayoría de la música, lo cual es la razón por la que me refiero como miembro de la banda algunas veces. Creo que es ridículo, pero está convencido de que no estaríamos donde estamos sin mí, así que por ahora estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero con el éxito que creo que está a punto de tener, voy a tener que hacerlo renegociar, eventualmente_.

**Yo: **_Si él no se siente de esa forma, entonces tú definitivamente no deberías. ¿Y por qué no tocas con ellos? _

**Luka: **_Lo hice algunas veces. Es bastante difícil no ser capaz de oír todo lo que ocurre con la banda durante una canción, entonces siento que los estoy dejando de lado cuando toco con ellos. Además, ahora están de gira, y no puedo viajar, así que le he estado enviando las cosas que escribo. _

**Yo: **_¿Por qué no puedes ir de gira con ellos? ¿No trabajas desde casa? _

**Luka: **_Otras obligaciones. Pero la próxima vez que estén en Londres, te llevaré. _

_Te llevaré_. Creo que me gustó esa parte del mensaje un poco demasiado.

**Yo: **_¿Cuál es el nombre de la banda? _

**Luka: **_Kitty secttion_

Cierro mi portátil de golpe y giro mis ojos hacia los suyos. —¡Cállate!

Asiente, luego se estira y abre mi portátil de nuevo.

**Luka: **_¿Has oído de nosotros? _

**Yo: **_Sí. Todos en el campus han oído de tu banda, considerando que tocaron casi cada fin de semana el año pasado. Nathaliel los ama. _

**Luka: **_Ah. Bueno, esta es la primera vez que desearía tener un fan menos. Así que, ¿has visto tocar a Juleka? _

**Yo: **_Sólo fui una vez con Nathaliel, y fue uno de los últimos conciertos, pero sí. Creo que puede que tenga la mayoría de las canciones en mi teléfono, de hecho. _

**Luka: **_Guau. Mundo pequeño. Estamos cerca de un contrato discográfico. Por eso es que he estado tan estresado por estas canciones. Y el por qué tienes que ayudarme._

**Yo: **_¡OPD! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy escribiendo para KITTY SECTTION! _

Me quito la portátil de encima, luego ruedo sobre mi estómago y chillo en el colchón mientras balanceo las piernas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

¡Mierda! Esto es demasiado genial.

Me compongo, ignorando la risa de Luka, vuelvo a sentarme recta y agarro mi computadora.

**Yo: **_¿Entonces escribiste la mayor parte de esas canciones? _

Asiente.

**Yo: **_¿Escribiste la letra de "Something"? _

Asiente de nuevo. De verdad no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Saber que él escribió esas letras y estar aquí sentada a su lado es demasiado emocionante para mí.

**Yo: **_Voy a escuchar tu canción. Ya que llegaste a descifrar mi letra, es mi turno para descifrar la tuya. _

**Luka: **_Escribí esa canción hace dos años. _

**Yo: **_Aun así. Vino de ti. Desde algún lugar dentro de ti, Luka. ;) _

Toma una almohada y me la tira por la cabeza. Me río, desplazándome por la carpeta de música en mi teléfono hasta que encuentro la canción. Luego aprieto "_reproducir"_.

SOMETHING

_(ALGO) _

I keep on wondering why I can't say 'bye to you

_(Me sigo preguntando por qué no puedo decirte adiós) _

And the only thing I can think of is the truth

_(Y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la verdad) _

It's hard to start over, keep checkin' that rearview, too

_(Es difícil volver a empezar, y mantenerse comprobando el retrovisor) _

But something's coming

_(Pero algo está viniendo) _

Something right for you

_(Algo adecuado para ti) _

Just wait a bit longer

_(Sólo espera un poco más) _

You'll find something you wanted

_(Encontrarás algo que querías) _

Something you needed

_(Algo que necesitabas) _

Something you want to have repeated

_(Algo que deseabas que se repitiera) _

Oh, that feeling's all right

_(Oh, ese sentimiento está muy bien) _

You'll find that if you listen

_(Lo encontrarás si escuchas) _

Between all the kissing

_(Entre todos los besos) _

What made it work

_(Lo que hizo que funcionara) _

Wound up messing

_(Acabó estropeándolo) _

That seems about right

_(Eso parece ser verdad) _

I guess I thought that we would always stay the same

_(Supongo que pensé que siempre seríamos los mismos) _

And I can tell that you find somebody to blame

_(Y puedo decirte que encontrarás a alguien a quien culpar) _

And I know in my heart, in my mind, it's all a game

_(Y sé en mi corazón, en mi mente, que todo es un juego) _

Our hopes and wishes won't relight the flame

_(Nuestras esperanzas y deseos no avivarán la llama)_

Just wait a bit longer

_(Sólo espera un poco más) _

You'll find something you wanted

_(Encontrarás algo que querías) _

Something you needed

_(Algo que necesitabas) _

Something you want to have repeated

_(Algo que deseabas que se repitiera) _

Oh, that feeling's all right

_(Oh, ese sentimiento está muy bien) _

Cuando la canción termina, me siento de nuevo en la cama. Le preguntaría acerca de la letra y el significado detrás de ella, pero no estoy segura de sí quiero. Me gustaría escucharla de nuevo sin él mirándome, porque es muy difícil concentrarse cuando lo está haciendo. Se encuentra descansando su barbilla sobre las manos, casualmente observándome. Trato de ocultar mi sonrisa, pero es difícil. Veo una dibujarse en sus labios antes de que él mire su teléfono.

**Luka: **_¿Por qué siento como si estuvieras siendo toda una fanática en este momento? _

Probablemente porque lo estoy.

**Yo: **_No soy una fanática. No te hagas ilusiones. He sido testigo de cuán malvado puedes ser con tus planes de venganza, y he estado expuesta a tu severo alcoholismo, así que no estoy tan enamorada de ti como podría estarlo. _

**Luka: **_Mi padre era un alcohólico. Tus chistes son un poco desagradables. _

Levanto la vista hacia él, en tono de disculpa, y con una pizca de vergüenza. —Lo siento. Bromeaba.

**Luka: **_También estoy bromeando. _

Lo pateo en la rodilla y le sonrío.

**Luka: **_Bueno, tal vez un poco nada más. Mi padre es un alcohólico empedernido, pero no me importa una mierda si bromeas al respecto. _

**Yo: **_Ahora no puedo. Arruinaste la diversión._

Se ríe, y es seguido por un momento de incómodo silencio. Sonrío y vuelvo la atención a mi teléfono.

**Yo: **_OPD. ¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo? _

Pone los ojos en blanco.

**Yo: **_¿Por favor? ¿Y puedo tomarme una foto contigo? OPD, ¡estoy en la cama de Luka Couffaine! _

Me estoy riendo, pero Luka no lo encuentra divertido.

**Yo: **_Luka Couffaine, ¿firmarías mis tetas? _

Pone su portátil a su lado, se inclina hacia la mesita de noche y toma un marcador, luego se vuelve hacia mí. _En verdad _no quiero su autógrafo. Seguramente sabe que estoy bromeando.

Saca la tapa del marcador, rápidamente se lanza sobre la cama, haciéndome caer de espaldas, y acercando el marcador a mi frente. ¿Está tratando de firmar mi _cara_?

Levanto las piernas y creo una barrera con mis rodillas mientras trato de forzar sus manos.

Maldita sea, es fuerte.

Pone una de mis manos debajo de su rodilla y bloquea mi brazo en la cama. Su otro brazo me agarra del que está empujando su rostro, y pone esa mano sobre la cama, también. Estoy gritando y riendo, y tratando de alejar mi rostro de él. Pero cada vez que me muevo, el marcador hace lo mismo por encima de mí, mientras él trata de escribir su nombre.

Soy incapaz de dominarlo, así que finalmente suspiro y me quedo quieta para que no vaya a dibujar por toda mi cara.

Salta hacia arriba, coloca la tapa en el marcador, y me sonríe.

Alcanzo mi portátil.

**Yo: **_Ya no eres mi maestro de las bromas. Esto se ha convertido oficialmente en una guerra a tres bandas. Discúlpame mientras voy a googlear mi venganza. _

Cierro mi portátil y camino en silencio fuera de la habitación mientras se ríe de mí. Cuando cruzo la sala de estar hacia mi dormitorio, Philip me mira. Dos veces.

—Deberías haberte quedado aquí y visto porno conmigo —dice, señalando el marcador por todo mi rostro.

Ignoro su comentario. —Luka y yo terminamos de discutir las normas de la televisión —miento—. Me toca los jueves.

—No, no te toca —dice Philip—. Mañana es jueves. Miro _Porno de Jueves por la Noche _los jueves.

—Ya no más. Supongo que deberías haberme preguntado sobre mis hábitos televisivos cuando me entrevistabas.

Se queja. —Está bien. Puedes tener los jueves, pero sólo si te pones ese vestido que tenías antes.

Me río. —Voy a quemar ese vestido.


	14. Chapter 14: luka 6

Luka

—¿Por qué le darías el televisor a Marinette esta noche? —señala Philip. Se deja caer en el sofá junto a mí—. Sabes que me encanta la noche del jueves ya que los viernes no trabajo.

—Nunca hablé con Marinette sobre las noches de televisión.

Mira a la puerta del dormitorio de Marinette con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. —Qué pequeña mentirosa. ¿Cómo la conociste de todos modos?

—Por la música. Está escribiendo las canciones para la banda.

Los ojos de Philip se agrandan y se endereza en el sofá, volviéndose hacia mí, como si lo hubiese traicionado.

—¿No crees que esto es algo que tu representante debería saber?

Me río y le respondo con señas. —Buen punto. Oye, Philip, Marinette está escribiendo oficialmente las canciones para nosotros.

Frunce el ceño. —¿Y no crees que tu representante debería haber discutido un acuerdo financiero con ella? ¿Qué porcentaje le estamos dando?

—Ninguno. Se siente culpable si toma un porcentaje. No está pagando el alquiler, así que por ahora estamos bien.

Se pone de pie, mirándome. —¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en ella? ¿Y si algo pasa con una canción que ayudó a escribir? ¿Qué pasa si hacen la pista en el álbum y de repente decide que quiere un porcentaje? ¿Y por qué ya no las escribes tú?

Suspiro. Ya hemos hablado de esto tantas veces que hace que me duela la cabeza. —No puedo. Sabes que no puedo. Es sólo por poco tiempo, hasta que supere mi bloqueo. Y relájate, ella accedió a cedernos los derechos de lo que sea con que nos ayude.

Se deja caer sobre el sofá, frustrado. —Eso sí, no agregues a más personas a nuestra banda sin consultarme primero, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento como si fuera excluido cuando no me incluyes. —Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y hace pucheros.

—¿El pequeño y dulce Philip está haciendo pucheros? —Me inclino hacia adelante y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, mientras intenta empujarme. Me subo encima de él y le beso en la mejilla, y comienza a golpearme en el brazo, tratando de alejarse de mi alcance. Me río y le suelto la cara, y luego miro hacia Marinette, que acaba de entrar en la habitación. Nos está mirando. Philip desliza su mano por mi muslo y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Extiendo la mano y le doy palmaditas en la

mejilla, mientras los dos la miramos, serios. Ella niega con la cabeza lentamente y regresa a su habitación.

Tan pronto como la puerta de su dormitorio se cierra, nos separamos.

—Ojalá odiara a Camille un poco más de lo que lo hago por la noche, porque Marinette definitivamente me necesita —señala Philip.

Me río, a sabiendas de que Marinette probablemente renunció a los chicos en base a la semana que ha tenido. —Esa chica no necesita nada más que la oportunidad de estar sola por un tiempo.

Philip niega con la cabeza. —No, esa chica definitivamente me necesita. Me pregunto cómo puedo crear una broma elaborada que implique que acepte tener sexo conmigo.

—Camille —le recuerdo. No sé por qué se lo recuerdo. Nunca le recuerdo a Camille cuando habla de otras chicas.

—Eres un rompe sueños —señala, cayendo contra el sofá en el mismo momento en que recibo un mensaje.

**Marinette: **_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? _

**Yo: **_Mientras me prometas que nunca más vas a empezar una pregunta con si puedes o no hacerme una pregunta. _

**Marinette: **_De acuerdo, imbécil. Sé que no debería estar pensando en él en absoluto, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué escribió en ese papel cuando fuimos a buscar mi bolso? ¿Y qué le respondiste para que te golpee? _

**Yo: **_Estoy de acuerdo en que no deberías estar pensando en él en absoluto, pero estoy sinceramente sorprendido de que te hayas tomado todo este tiempo para preguntarme sobre ello. _

**Marinette: **_¿Y bien? _

Ugh. Odio escribirlo textualmente, pero quiere saber, así que...

**Yo: **_Escribió: "¿La estás follando?". _

**Marinette: **_¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué imbécil! _

**Yo: **_Sí. _

**Marinette: **_¿Y qué le respondiste para que te golpee? _

**Yo: **_Le escribí: "¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí buscando su bolso? Le di cien por esta noche, y ahora me debe el cambio". _

Vuelvo a leer el mensaje, y no estoy tan seguro de que suene tan divertido como pensé. Mis ojos se mueven hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, que ahora se balancea hasta abrirse. Ella corre a la sala de estar, directamente hacia el sofá. No sé si es la expresión de su cara o las manos que vienen en mi dirección, pero cubro mi cabeza inmediatamente

y me escondo detrás de Philip. Sin embargo, a él no le gusta ser usado como escudo humano, por lo que salta del sofá. Ella continúa golpeándome en los brazos hasta que me acurruco en posición fetal en el sofá. Estoy tratando de no reírme, pero golpea como una chica. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que le vi hacer a Marc.

Se aleja, y renuentemente libero mi cabeza. Marcha de regreso a su habitación, y la miro mientras cierra la puerta.

Philip está de pie junto al sofá con las manos en las caderas. Me mira, luego mira hacia atrás a la puerta de Marinette. Levanta las palmas y niega con la cabeza, luego se retira a su habitación.

Probablemente debería disculparme con ella. Era sólo una broma, pero supongo que puedo ver por qué se molestó. Llamo a la puerta un par de veces. No abre, así que le envió un mensaje.

**Yo: **_¿Puedo pasar? _

**Marinette: **_Eso depende. ¿Esta vez tienes un billete menor a cien? _

**Yo: **_Me pareció divertido en ese momento. Lo siento. _

Pasan unos segundos, luego la puerta se abre y ella se hace a un lado. Levanto las cejas y sonrío, tratando de parecer inocente. Me lanza una mirada asesina y se acerca de nuevo a su cama.

**Marinette: **_No es lo que hubiese querido que dijeras, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Él es un idiota, y probablemente yo también habría querido molestarlo en ese momento. _

**Yo: **_Es un idiota, pero probablemente debería haber respondido de otra manera. Lo siento. _

**Marinette: **_Sí, así es. Tal vez en lugar de insinuar que yo era una puta, podrías haber ido con: "Si tan sólo pudiera tener tanta suerte". _

Me río de su comentario, y luego ofrezco otra respuesta alternativa.

**Yo: **_Podría haber ido con: "Sólo cuando le estás siendo fiel. Lo cual es nunca". _

**Marinette: **_O podrías haber dicho: "No, no es así. Estoy locamente enamorado de Philip". _

Por lo menos está haciendo bromas al respecto. La verdad es que me siento un poco mal por decirle eso, pero en el momento se sentía extrañamente apropiado.

**Yo: **_La verdad es que no pudimos trabajar mucho anoche. ¿Tienes ganas de que hagamos música juntos?_


	15. Chapter 15: marinette cap 7

Marinette

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Luka deja su guitarra por primera vez en más de una hora. No nos hemos enviado ni un solo mensaje, ya que tuvimos una buena racha. Es bastante genial lo bien que parecemos poder trabajar juntos. Toca una canción, una y otra vez, mientras me tumbo sobre su cama con un anotador frente a mí. Escribo las letras a medida que aparecen en mi mente, la mayoría de las veces arrugando el papel, arrojándolo a través del cuarto, y empezando de nuevo. Pero ya tengo lista la letra de casi toda una canción, y él sólo ha tachado dos líneas que no le gustaban. Yo diría que eso es progreso.

Hay algo en estos momentos, en los que escribimos música, que me encanta. Todas mis preocupaciones y pensamientos acerca de todo lo malo en mi vida parecen desaparecer durante los cortos tiempos que escribimos juntos. Es bonito.

**Luka: **_Vamos a hacer toda la canción ahora. Siéntate para que pueda verte cantar. Quiero asegurarme de que quede perfecta antes de enviársela a Juleka. _

Empieza a tocar la canción, así que comienzo a cantarla. Me está mirando de cerca, y la forma en que sus ojos parecen leer cada movimiento, me hace sentir incómoda. Tal vez es porque no puede expresar palabras a través del habla, pero todo lo demás a su alrededor parece compensarlo.

Tan fácil como él es de leer, es sólo de esa manera cuando él _quiere _ser leído. La mayor parte del tiempo, es capaz de contener sus expresiones, y no sé qué demonios está pensando. Él sostiene la corona en el departamento no verbal. Estoy bastante segura, por cómo se ve, de que si _pudiera _hablar, ni siquiera lo necesitaría.

Me siento incómoda al verlo observarme cantar, así que cierro los ojos y trato de recordar las letras a medida que él continúa tocando la canción. Es incómodo cantarlas con él a tan sólo a unos metros de distancia. Cuando escribí esta letra la primera vez, él tocaba su guitarra, pero se encontraba a un buen par de cientos de metros, en su balcón. Aun así, por mucho que traté de fingir que escribía acerca de Nathaliel en ese momento, sabía que me imaginaba a Luka cantándolas.

A LITTLE BIT MORE

_(UN POCO MÁS) _

Why don't you let me

_(Por qué no me dejas) _

Take you away

_(Llevarte lejos) _

We can live like you wanted

_(Podemos vivir como querías) _

From place to place

_(De sitio en sitio) _

I'll be your home

_(Seré tu hogar) _

We can make our own

_(Podemos vivir por nuestra cuenta) _

Cuz together makes it pretty hard to be alone

_(Porque juntos se nos hace bastante difícil estar solos) _

We can have everything you ever wanted

_(Podemos tener todo lo que siempre quisiste) _

And maybe just a little bit more

_(Y quizás sólo un poco más) _

Just a little bit more

_(Sólo un poco más) _

Su guitarra se detiene, lo que, naturalmente, también hace que _me _detenga. Abro los ojos, y él me está observando con una de sus miradas inexpresivas.

Retiro lo dicho. Esta mirada no es inexpresiva en absoluto. Está pensando. Puedo decir por la desviación de sus ojos que ya tiene una idea.

Aleja la mirada para recoger su teléfono.

**Luka: **_¿Te importa si intento algo? _

**Yo: **_Mientras prometas nunca volver a proponer algo preguntando si me importa que lo intentes. _

**Luka: **_Buen intento, pero eso no tiene sentido. _

Me río, y luego lo miro. Asiento suavemente, con miedo de lo que está a punto de "probar". Se sienta sobre sus rodillas y se inclina hacia adelante, colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Trato de mantener mi grito de asombro, pero es un intento fallido. No sé lo que está haciendo o por qué lo está haciendo tan cerca de mí, pero santa mierda.

Santa mierda.

¿Por qué mi corazón se está volviendo loco en este momento?

Luka me empuja hasta que estoy recostada en su colchón. Estira la mano tras él, toma su guitarra, y luego la pone al otro lado de mí. Se recuesta a mi lado.

_Cálmate, corazón. Por favor. Luka tiene sentidos supersónicos, y podrá escucharte a través de las vibraciones del colchón. _

Se arrastra más cerca de mí, y por la forma en que está dudando, creo que no está seguro de si voy a permitirle acercarse más.

Lo haré. Estoy totalmente a su voluntad.

Ahora me está mirando, contemplando su próximo movimiento. Puedo decir que no está tratando de pasarme. Lo que está a punto de probar lo está haciendo verse más aprensivo, como si estuviera simplemente planeando besarme. Está mirando mi cuello y mi pecho, como si estuviera buscando una determinada parte de mí. Sus ojos se detienen en mi abdomen, una pausa, y luego vuelve a su teléfono.

Oh, Señor. ¿Qué está a punto de hacer? ¿Poner sus manos en mí? ¿Quiere sentirme cantar esta canción? Sentir requiere tocar, y tocar requiere manos. _Sus _manos. _Sintiéndome_.

**Luka: **_¿Confías en mí? _

**Yo: **_No confío en nadie. Mi confianza se ha agotado por completo esta semana. _

**Luka: **_¿Puedes reponer tu confianza durante unos cinco minutos? Quiero sentir tu voz. _

Aspiro, entonces lo miro, recostado junto a mí, y asiento. Deja su teléfono sin romper mi mirada. Me observa como si me estuviera advirtiendo que debo mantener la calma, pero está teniendo el efecto contrario. Siento una especie de pánico en estos momentos.

Se acerca y desliza su brazo bajo la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Oh.

Ahora está aún más cerca.

Su rostro se mueve sobre el mío. Pasa la mano a través de mi cuerpo y jala la guitarra contra mi lado, acercándola a nosotros. Todavía me está observando con esa mirada que parece destinada a producir un efecto calmante.

No lo hace. No me calma _en absoluto_.

Baja la cabeza contra mi pecho, y luego aprieta su mejilla contra mi camisa.

Oh, esto es genial. Ahora definitivamente puede sentir cómo de espástico está latiendo mi corazón. Cierro los ojos y quiero morir de vergüenza, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, porque él comienza a rasguear las cuerdas de la guitarra a mi lado. Me doy cuenta de que está tocando con las dos manos, una desde debajo de mi cuello y la otra por encima de mí. Su cabeza está en mi pecho, y puedo sentir su pelo rozando mi cuello. Está más o menos tendido sobre mí con el fin de llegar a su guitarra con ambos brazos.

Oh, mi querido dulce niño Jesús en una cesta de mimbre.

¿Cómo espera que cante?

Trato de calmarme, regulando mi respiración, pero es difícil cuando estamos posicionados de esta forma. Como siempre, cuando olvido una introducción, él comienza perfectamente de nuevo, desde el principio. Cuando llega al punto donde yo entro, empiezo a cantar. Más o menos. Bastante bajo, porque todavía estoy esperando que el aire encuentre su camino de regreso a mis pulmones.

Después de las primeras líneas, encuentro la firmeza de mi voz. Cierro los ojos y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por imaginar que simplemente estoy sentada en la cama, como lo estuve durante la última hora.

I'll bring my suitcase

_(Traeré mi maleta) _

You bring that old map

_(Tú trae ese viejo mapa) _

We can live by the book

_(Podemos hacer nuestras propias reglas)_

But we can never go back

_(Pero nunca volver) _

Feeling the breeze

_(Sentir la brisa) _

Never felt so right

_(Nunca se sintió tan bien) _

We'll watch the stars until they turn into light

_(Veremos las estrellas hasta que se vuelvan luz) _

We can have everything you've ever wanted

_(Podemos tener lo que siempre quisiste) _

And maybe just a little bit more

_(Y quizás sólo un poco más) _

Just a little bit more

_(Sólo un poco más) _

Termina el último acorde, pero no se mueve. Sus manos permanecen fijas en la guitarra. Su oído se mantiene firmemente presionado contra mi pecho. Mis respiraciones son más pesadas ahora que acabo de cantar una canción entera, y su cabeza se eleva con cada entrada de aire.

Suspira profundo, luego levanta la cabeza y rueda sobre su espalda sin hacer contacto visual conmigo. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. No estoy segura de por qué es tan serio, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para hacer movimientos bruscos. Su brazo todavía está por debajo de mí, y no hace ningún esfuerzo para quitarlo, así que no estoy segura de sí ha terminado con este pequeño experimento.

Tampoco creo ser capaz de moverme.

_Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. ¿Qué estás haciendo? _

Absolutamente, positivamente, no quiero tener esta reacción ahora. Ha pasado una semana desde que rompí con Nathaliel. Lo último que quiero, o incluso necesito, es enamorarme de este chico.

Sin embargo estoy pensando que eso puede haber ocurrido _antes _de esta semana.

Mierda.

Inclino mi cabeza y lo miro. Me está observando, pero no puedo decir lo que su rostro está tratando de transmitir. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que está pensando: _Oh, oye, Marinette. Nuestras bocas están muy juntas. Vamos a hacerles un favor y cerrar esta brecha. _

Sus ojos caen a mi boca, y estoy muy impresionada con mis habilidades telepáticas. Sus labios carnosos se separan ligeramente mientras tranquilamente toma varias respiraciones lentas y profundas.

De hecho, puedo oír su respiración, lo que me sorprende, porque ese es otro de los sonidos sobre los que mantiene un completo y total control. Me gusta que parezca no poder controlarse. Por mucho que diga querer estar desapegada de los chicos, y ser independiente y fuerte, lo único que estoy pensando es en lo mucho que me gustaría que tomara completo y total control sobre mí. Quiero que domine esta situación rodando sobre de mí y juntando esa increíble boca con la mía, dejándome completamente dependiente de él, necesitando recuperar el aliento.

Mi teléfono recibe un texto, interrumpiendo mi imaginación hiperactiva. Luka cierra los ojos y se vuelve hacia la dirección opuesta. Suspiro, sabiendo que ni siquiera oyó el texto, sino que se alejó por su propia voluntad. Lo que significa que me siento muy incómoda ahora por sólo haber tenido esa rica conversación interna en mi mente. Llevo la mano detrás de mi cabeza y tanteo hasta que encuentro el teléfono.

**Nathaliel: **¿_Ya estás lista para hablar? _

Ruedo los ojos. _Linda forma de arruinar el momento, Nathaliel_. Tenía la esperanza de que después de días de evitar sus textos y llamadas, por fin iba a darse cuenta. Niego con la cabeza y le respondo.

**Yo: **_Tu comportamiento está al borde de acoso. Deja de querer contactarme. Hemos terminado._


	16. Chapter 16: luka 7

Luka

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Detente con el viaje de culpa, Luka. No has hecho nada malo. No estás haciendo nada malo. Tú corazón está latiendo de esta forma simplemente porque nunca has sentido a nadie cantar así. Fue abrumador. Tuviste una reacción normal ante un acontecimiento abrumador. Eso es todo. _

Mis ojos siguen cerrados, y mi brazo todavía está debajo de ella. Debería moverlo, pero todavía estoy tratando de recuperarme.

Y _realmente _quiero escuchar otra canción.

Esto podría estar haciéndola sentir incómoda, pero tengo que ayudarla a que no se sienta incómoda, porque no puedo pensar en ninguna otra situación en la que voy a ser capaz de hacer esto.

**Yo: **_¿Puedo tocar otra? _

Sostiene su teléfono, mandándose mensajes con alguien que no soy yo. Me pregunto si le está enviando mensajes a Hunter, pero no me asomo a su teléfono, por más que quiera.

**Marinette: **_Muy bien. ¿La primera no hizo nada por ti? _

Me río. Creo que hizo un poco demasiado, en más sentidos de los que me gustaría admitir. Estoy casi seguro de que también era obvio para ella por el final de la canción, por la forma en que me apreté contra ella. Pero sentir su voz y lo que le hacía a todas las otras partes de mí, era de alguna manera más importante que lo que ella me estaba haciendo.

**Yo: **_Nunca "escuché" a nadie así. Fue increíble. Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Quiero decir, estabas aquí, y fuiste quien cantó, así que supongo que no necesitas que te lo describa. Me gustaría que pudieras haber sentido eso. _

**Marinette: **_De nada, supongo. No estoy haciendo nada profundo. _

**Yo: **_Siempre he querido sentir a alguien cantar una de mis canciones, pero sería un poco incómodo hacer esto con uno de los chicos de la banda. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? _

Se ríe, luego asiente.

**Yo: **_Voy a tocar la que practicamos anoche, y luego quiero tocar esta última de nuevo. ¿Estás bien? Si estás cansada de cantar, me lo dices. _

**Marinette: **_Estoy bien. _

Deja abajo su teléfono, y me reacomodo contra su pecho. Todo mi cuerpo está luchando contra sí mismo. La parte izquierda de mi cerebro me está diciendo que esto está mal de alguna manera, la parte derecha está esperando escucharla cantar otra vez, mi estómago está en ninguna parte para ser encontrado, y mi corazón está golpeándose la cara con un brazo y abrazándose a sí mismo con el otro.

Nunca podría tener esta oportunidad otra vez, así que envuelvo mi brazo sobre ella y comienzo a tocar. Cierro los ojos y busco los latidos de su corazón, que se han calmado un poco desde la primer canción. La vibración de su voz se encuentra con mi mejilla, y juro que mi corazón se estremece. Ella se siente como imaginaba que su voz se sentiría durante una canción, pero multiplicado por mil. Me centro en como su voz se mezcla con la vibración de la guitarra, y estoy completamente asombrado.

Quiero "escuchar" el registro de su voz, pero es difícil sin usar mis manos para sentir. Alejo mi mano de la guitarra y dejo de tocar. Así de sencillo, ella deja de cantar. Niego con la cabeza y hago el movimiento de en círculo con el dedo en el aire, queriendo que siga cantando a pesar de que ya no estoy tocando los acordes.

Su voz se eleva de nuevo, y sigo presionando firmemente mi oído contra su pecho mientras pongo la palma de mi mano contra su estómago. Sus músculos se aprietan bajo mi mano, pero no deja de cantar. Puedo sentir su voz en todas partes. Lo puedo sentir en mi cabeza, en mi pecho, contra mi mano.

Me relajo contra ella y escucho el sonido de una voz por primera vez.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chloe y la jalo más cerca. Puedo sentirla luchando debajo de mí, así que la aprieto con más fuerza. No estoy preparado para que se vaya a casa. Se golpea la frente con la mano, y me está levantando de su pecho mientras intenta zafarse de debajo de mí.

Ruedo sobre mi espalda para dejarla salir de la cama, pero en cambio, ella golpea mis mejillas. Abro los ojos y miro hacia arriba para ver a Marinette cernirse sobre mí. Su boca se mueve, pero mi visión está demasiado empañada como para ver lo que está tratando de decir. Por no hablar de la luz estroboscopia que no está ayudando.

Espera. No tengo una luz estroboscopia.

Me siento hacia arriba en la cama. Marinette me da mi teléfono y comienza a escribirme un mensaje, pero mi teléfono está muerto. ¿Nos quedamos dormidos?

Las luces. Las luces se prenden y apagan.

Agarro el teléfono de la mano de Marinette para comprobar la hora: 8:15 a.m. También leo el mensaje que trató de enviarme.

**Marinette: **_Hay alguien en la puerta de tu dormitorio. _

Philip no estaría tan temprano un viernes. Es su día libre.

Viernes.

Chloe.

¡MIERDA!

Me apresuro a saltar de la cama y agarro a Marinette por las muñecas, luego la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Se ve sorprendida porque estoy entrando en pánico, pero tiene que regresar rápidamente a su habitación. Abro la puerta del baño y le señalo que tome esa ruta. Ella camina hacia el baño, y luego se da la vuelta y regresa a mi habitación. La agarro por los hombros y la fuerzo de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Aleja mis manos y señala a mi dormitorio.

—¡Quiero mi teléfono! —dice, señalando hacia mi cama. Recupero su teléfono, pero antes de entregárselo, escribo un texto sobre el mismo.

**Yo: **_Lo siento, pero creo que esa es Chloe. No puedes estar aquí, o ella tendrá una idea equivocada. _

Le entrego el teléfono, y lee el mensaje, luego me mira. —¿Quién es Chloe?

¿Quién es Chloe? ¿Cómo demonios no puede recordar...?

Oh.

Es imposible, ¿nunca le mencioné a Chloe?

Tomo su teléfono nuevamente.

**Yo: **_Es mi novia. _

Mira el mensaje, y su mandíbula se tensa. Poco a poco lleva sus ojos a los míos nuevamente, y arrebata su teléfono de mi mano, agarra el pomo de la puerta y camina de regreso al cuarto de baño. La puerta se cierra en mi cara.

_Esa _no era la reacción esperada.

Pero no tengo tiempo para responder, porque mi luz sigue parpadeando. Me dirijo directamente a la puerta del dormitorio y la desbloqueo, luego la abro.

Philip está de pie en la puerta, con el brazo presionado contra el marco. No hay señales de Chloe.

Mi pánico se calma al instante mientras camino hacia atrás y caigo sobre mi cama. Eso podría haberse puesto feo. Miro hacia Philip, porque obviamente está aquí por algo.

—¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes? —Indica desde la puerta.

—Mi teléfono murió. —Agarro mi teléfono y lo coloco sobre la base del cargador en la mesa de noche.

—Pero nunca dejas tu teléfono sin batería.

—Hay una primera vez para todo —señalo.

Asiente, pero de un modo molesto y sospechoso, como queriendo decir: _escondes algo_.

O tal vez sólo estoy siendo paranoico.

—Estás escondiendo algo —hace señas.

O tal vez _no _estoy siendo paranoico.

—Y acabo de revisar la habitación de Marinette. —Arquea una ceja sospechosa—. Ella no estaba allí.

Echo un vistazo al cuarto de baño, y luego miro de regreso a Philip, preguntándome si debería mentir al respecto. Todo lo que hicimos fue dormir. —Lo sé. Estuvo aquí.

Mantiene su expresión severa. —¿Durante toda la noche?

Asiento casualmente. —Trabajábamos en las canciones. Supongo que nos quedamos dormidos.

Está actuando extraño. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que estaba celoso. Espera. Lo sé. _Está _celoso.

—¿Esto te molesta, Philip?

Se encoge de hombros y responde con señas. —Sí. Un poco.

—¿Por qué? Pasas casi todas las noches en la cama de Camille.

Niega con la cabeza. —No es eso.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

Aleja la mirada, y puedo ver la incomodidad cruzar su cara antes de que exhale. Hace la señal que indica el nombre de Chloe. Trae sus ojos hacia los míos. —No puedes hacer esto, Luka. Has hecho esta elección hace años, y entonces traté de decirte lo que pensaba de ello. Pero seguiste adelante con eso, y si tengo que ser el amigo molesto para recordártelo, que así sea.

Me estremezo, porque me molesta como se está refiriendo a mí y a mi relación con Chloe. —No te refieras a mi relación con Chloe como "eso" nunca más.

Su expresión es de disculpa. —Sabes lo que quiero decir, Luka.

Me paro y camino hacia él. —¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido mejores amigos?

Se encoge de hombros. —¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Un mejor amigo? Luka, pensé que éramos mucho más que eso. —Sonríe como si estuviera tratando de ser gracioso, pero no me río. Cuando ve lo mucho que sus palabras me han molestado, su expresión se vuelve seria rápidamente—. Diez años.

—Diez. Diez años. Me conoces mejor que eso, Philip.

Asiente, pero su rostro sigue lleno de dudas.

—Adiós —señalo—. Cierra la puerta al salir. —Me doy vuelta y camino de regreso a mi cama, y cuando me enfrento a la puerta de nuevo, se ha ido.


	17. Chapter 17 marinette cap 8

Marinette

0+0+0

¿Por qué me siento tan enfadada? No hicimos nada.

¿O sí?

Ni siquiera puedo decir qué demonios sucedió anoche antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos. Técnicamente, no fue nada, pero de nuevo, lo fue, lo cual de seguro es por lo que me siento tan molesta, porque estoy malditamente confundida.

Primero él no me habla sobre Nathaliel durante dos semanas enteras. Luego no pudo mencionar que era sordo, aunque en realidad no tengo derecho a molestarme por eso. No es algo sobre lo que debería pensar que tenía que decirme.

¿Pero Chloe?

¿Su novia?

¿Cómo pudo olvidársele mencionar en las tres semanas que hemos estado hablando que tiene una novia?

Él es justo igual que Nathaliel. Solo piensa con la cabeza de abajo, y nada con el corazón, y eso lo convierte en el gemelo de Nathaliel. Probablemente debería empezar a llamarle Nathaliel. Simplemente debería llamarles Nathaliel a _todos_. De ahora en adelante, me referiré a todos los hombres como Nathaliel.

**Luka: **_Falsa alarma. Era sólo Philip. Perdón por eso. _

**Yo: **_QUE. TE. JODAN. _

**Luka: **_? _

**Yo: **_Ni siquiera te atrevas._

Pasan unos pocos segundos en los que miro fijamente mi silencioso teléfono, y luego viene un golpe desde el cuarto de baño. Luka abre la puerta y entra en mi habitación, con las manos con las palmas levantadas en el aire como si no tuviera ni idea de por qué me enojé. Me río, pero no es una risa feliz en absoluto.

**Yo: **_Esta conversación requerirá un ordenador. Tengo mucho que decir. _

Abro mi ordenador en lo que él regresa a su habitación. Le doy un minuto para conectarse, luego abro nuestro chat.

**Luka: **_¿Por favor, puedes explicarme por qué luces tan enojada? _

**Yo: **_Hmm. Déjame contar las razones. (1) Tienes una novia. (2) Tienes una novia. (3) ¿Por qué, si tienes novia, estaba yo siquiera en tu HABITACIÓN? (4) ¡Tienes una novia! _

**Luka: **_Tengo novia. Sí. Y tú viniste a mi habitación porque acordamos trabajar en las letras juntos. No recuerdo que sucediera nada entre nosotros anoche para justificar esta reacción de ti. ¿O me equivoco? _

**Yo: **_¡Luka, han sido tres semanas! Te conozco desde hace tres semanas, y nunca, NI UNA VEZ, mencionaste que tienes novia. Y hablando de Chloe, ¿sabe siquiera que me he mudado? _

**Luka: **_Sí. Se lo cuento todo. Mira, no fue una omisión intencional, lo juro. Sólo que nosotros nunca hemos tenido una conversación en la que ella saliera al tema. _

**Yo: **_De acuerdo, dejaré pasar que olvidaras mencionarla, pero no dejaré pasar todo lo demás pronto. _

**Luka: **_Y aquí es en donde me confundo, porque no tengo claro qué piensas que hicimos. _

**Yo: **_Eres tan chico. _

**Luka: **_¿Ouch? Supongo. _

**Yo: **_¿Puedes decir honestamente que tu reacción ante la posibilidad de que ella estuviera ante tu puerta más temprano fue un comportamiento normal e inocente? Enloqueciste porque pudiera verte conmigo, lo cual significa que hacías algo que no querías que viera. Sé que todo lo que hicimos fue quedarnos dormidos, ¿pero qué hay con la FORMA en que nos quedamos dormidos? ¿Crees que ella habría aceptado el hecho de que tuviste tus manos alrededor de mí toda la noche y tu cara prácticamente se pegó a mi pecho? Y no sólo eso, ¿qué pasa con el hecho de que me senté entre tus piernas la otra noche? ¿Te habría sonreído y besado para saludarte si hubiera entrado en ese entonces? Lo dudo. Sé a ciencia cierta que habría terminado conmigo recibiendo un puñetazo._

¡Ugh! ¿Por qué esto me molesta tanto? Golpeo la cabeza ligeramente contra el cabecero con frustración.

Unos momentos más tarde, Luka aparece en el marco de la puerta entre nuestro baño y mi habitación. Mastica la esquina de su labio inferior. Sus rasgos lucen mucho más calmados que cuando vino hace sólo unos minutos. Entra lentamente en mi dormitorio, luego se sienta en el borde de mi cama con su portátil sobre las rodillas.

**Luka: **_Lo siento. _

**Yo: **_Sí. Bueno. Lo que sea. Vete. _

**Luka: **_De verdad, Marinette. No lo he vi así en absoluto. Lo último que quiero es que las cosas sean incómodas entre nosotros. Me gustas. Me divierto contigo. Pero si por un segundo te llevé a pensar que algo iba a pasar entre nosotros, lo siento mucho. _

Suspiro y trato de parpadear para alejar las lágrimas.

**Yo: **_No me enojo porque haya pensado que pasaba algo entre nosotros, Luka. No QUIERO que suceda nada entre nosotros. No he vivido mi soltería por más de una semana todavía. Estoy enojada porque siento como si hubiera sucedido un momento, o tal vez dos, cuando —por mucho que ninguno de nosotros queramos cruzar esa línea— casi lo hicimos. Y puedes tratar con tus acciones por tu cuenta, pero el hecho de que yo no sabía que tenías novia fue ciertamente injusto para mí. Me siento como… _

Apoyo la cabeza contra el cabecero y cierro los ojos con fuerza, el tiempo suficiente para obligar a las lágrimas a retroceder una vez más.

**Luka: **_¿Te sientes cómo qué? _

**Yo: **_Me siento como si casi me hubieras convertido en un Marc. Pude haberte besado anoche, y el hecho de que no sabía que salías con alguien me habría convertido en un Marc. No quiero ser un Marc, Luka. No puedo decirte cuánto me hirió la traición de ellos, y yo nunca, jamás, le haré eso a otra chica. Así que esa es la razón por la que estoy enojada. Ni siquiera conozco a Chloe, pero me hiciste sentir como si ya la hubiera traicionado. Y tan inocente como puedes ser, te culpo por eso. _

Luka termina de leer mi mensaje, luego se tumba tranquilamente sobre la cama. Lleva las palmas a su frente e inhala profundo. Ambos permanecemos inmóviles mientras pensamos en la situación. Después de varios minutos de silencio, él vuelve a sentarse.

**Luka: **_Ni siquiera sé qué decir, además de que lo siento. Tienes razón. Incluso aunque pensé que sabías acerca de Chloe, puedo ver claramente lo que dices. Pero también necesito que sepas que nunca le haría algo como eso. Por supuesto, lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche no es algo que querría que Chloe viera alguna vez, pero eso es mayormente porque Chloe no entiende el proceso de escribir música. Es una cosa muy íntima, y __debido a que no puedo oír, tengo que usar mis manos o mis orejas para entender las cosas que llegan de forma natural para otros. Eso es todo lo que es. No trataba de hacer que nada sucediera entre nosotros. Sólo sentía curiosidad. Estaba intrigado. Y me equivoqué. _

**Yo: **_Lo entiendo. Nunca pensé ni por un segundo que tus intenciones no fueran genuinas cuando me pediste que cantara para ti. Todo sucedió muy rápido en la mañana, y todavía trataba de recuperarme del hecho de que me desperté en tu cama y las luces parpadeaban. Entonces vas y lanzas la palabra "novia" en mi cara. Es mucho que procesar. Y te creo cuando dices que pensabas que sabía acerca de ella. _

**Luka: **_Gracias. _

**Yo: **_Sólo prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que nunca serás un Nathaliel, y yo nunca, jamás, seré un Marc. _

**Luka: **_Lo prometo. Y eso es imposible, porque nosotros somos mucho más talentosos que ellos. _

Alza la mirada y me dedica su expresiva sonrisa, la cual hace que automáticamente sonría en respuesta.

**Yo: **_Ahora sal de aquí. Volveré a dormir, porque alguien se pasó toda la noche babeando en mis tetas y roncando demasiado fuerte. _

Luka se ríe, pero antes de marcharse, me escribe un último mensaje.

**Luka: **_Me emociona que la conozcas. De verdad creo que te gustará. _

Cierra su ordenador, se levanta y vuelve a su habitación.

Yo cierro el mío y tiró de las mantas por encima de mi cabeza.

Odio que mi corazón desee tan desesperadamente que él no tuviera una novia.

0o0o0o0o0

—No, ella ya se mudó —dice Camille. Su teléfono móvil está apoyado sobre su hombro, y por cómo suena, acaba de contarle las noticias a su hermana acerca de que he tomado la habitación vacía. Camille ignora completamente que me encuentro siquiera en la misma habitación que ella y continúa hablando sobre mí.

Sé que el hecho de que no le he aclarado que no soy sorda es un poco mezquino, ¿pero quién es ella para asumir que no puedo leer los labios?

—No lo sé; es una amiga de Luka. Debería de haberla ignorado cuando me pidió que fuera —en la _lluvia_, que conste— y la trajera al apartamento. Aparentemente, su novio la ha dejado, y no tenía ningún sitio más al que ir.

Saca un asiento de la barra y se sienta de espaldas a mí. Se ríe ante algo que la persona al otro lado de la línea dice. —Dímelo a mí. Él parece disfrutar de recoger perros callejeros, ¿no es así?

Agarro el control remoto en mi mano y lo sujeto con fuerza en un intento de contenerme de lanzárselo contra la nunca.

—Te dije que no me preguntaras sobre Philip —dice con un suspiro—. Sabes que me irrita como loca, pero sólo… _maldición_, simplemente no puedo mantenerme alejada.

Espera. ¿Acababa de oír eso correctamente? ¿Puede Camille tener… _sentimientos_?

Ella tiene suerte de que me guste Philip, o el control remoto saludaría a su bonita pequeña cabeza ahora mismo. También tiene suerte de que alguien llame a la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para distraerme de herirla.

Camille se levanta y se da la vuelta para enfrentarme, señalando hacia la entrada. —¡ALGUIEN ESTÁ… EN… LA… PUERTA! —En lugar de responder, ella entra en su habitación y se encierra.

Qué hospitalaria, cierto.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta principal, sabiendo que es más que probable que sea Chloe.

Coloco mi mano en el picaporte e inhalo una respiración constante.

Aquí vamos.

Abro la puerta, y de pie ante mí se halla una de las mujeres más hermosas sobre la que he posado los ojos alguna vez. Su cabello es lacio y rubio con mechas turquesas, y está amarrado en una coleta alta, con flequillo tapando ligeramente uno de sus ojos. Su rostro se encuentra con una ligera sonrisa que la hace ver muy bonita. No es nada excepto una cara sin maquillaje, y una linda sonrisa, y que me hace sonreír en respuesta, incluso aunque en realidad no quiero hacerlo.

En serio esperaba que fuera fea. No sé por qué.

— ¿Marinette? —dice. Es sólo una palabra, pero puedo decir por su voz que es sorda, como Luka. Pero, a diferencia de Luka, ella habla. Y pronuncia muy bien.

—¡Tú debes de ser la novia! —digo con emoción fingida. ¿_Es _fingida? Tal vez no. Toda su actitud me hace sentir feliz, ¿y tal vez un poco emocionada por conocerla?

Extraño.

Da un paso hacia delante y me da un abrazo. Cierro la puerta detrás de nosotras, y ella se quita los zapatos y se dirige al refrigerador.

—Luka me ha hablado mucho sobre ti —dice al tiempo que abre una soda, luego camina hacia los armarios en busca de un vaso—. Creo que es genial que le ayudes con su bloqueo de escritor. El pobre chico ha estado ridículamente estresado durante meses. —Llena su vaso con hielo y soda—. Así que, ¿cómo te va adaptándote? Veo que has sobrevivido a Camille. Y Philip tiene que ser un dolor en el trasero. —Me mira con expectación, pero todavía estoy encantada con el hecho de que sea tan… ¿Agradable? ¿Simpática? ¿Alegre?

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me apoyo en la encimera. Intento descubrir cómo responderle exactamente. Me habla como si pudiera oírme, así que respondo del mismo modo.

—Me gusta —digo—. Nunca he vivido con tanta gente antes, por lo que va a llevarme algo de tiempo acostumbrarme.

Sonríe y se mete un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Ugh. Incluso sus orejas son bonitas.

—Bien —dice—. Luka me habló sobre tu horrible cumpleaños del fin de semana pasado y de que te llevó por pastel, pero eso no te compensa porque nunca tuviste la oportunidad de celebrarlo.

Tengo que ser honesta. Me preocupa que él le dijera que me llevó por pastel. Me preocupa porque tal vez él tiene razón y se lo cuenta todo. Y también me preocupa porque parece que a mí no me cuenta nada. No es que me haya ganado ese derecho de él.

Dios, odio los sentimientos. odio a mi conciencia. Los dos están constantemente en guerra, y no sé con certeza cuál preferiría apagar.

—Entonces —dice—, vamos a salir esta noche para celebrarlo.

Hago una pausa. —¿Vamos?

Asiente. —Sí. Tú, yo, Luka, Philip, si no tiene planes. Podemos invitar a Camille, pero eso es ridículo. —Pasa junto a mí en dirección a la habitación de Luka, luego se gira para enfrentarme otra vez—. ¿Puedes estar lista en una hora?

—Um. —Me encojo de hombros—. Supongo.

Abre la puerta de la habitación de Luka y se desliza en el interior. Me quedo de pie congelada, escuchando. ¿Por qué escucho?

Oigo a Chloe soltar risitas detrás de la puerta cerrada, y me provoca una mueca de dolor.

Oh, _genial_. Esto será _divertido_.

Si genial he regresado, tengo grandes excusas, la primera la escuela me consume demasiado, más al ser mi último año, segundo, perdí la contraseña de mi cuenta y casi lloro, pensando que perdería mis historias, pero gracias a dios no fue así…tratare de ponerme al corriente,, gracias por leer la historia.


	18. Chapter 18

Luka

—¿Segura que no quieres quedarte en casa esta noche?

Chloe niega con la cabeza. —Esa pobre chica necesita un poco de diversión después de la semana que ha tenido. Y yo me he sentido tan abrumada con mi pasantía y la palabra T. Necesito una noche de fiesta. —Se inclina hacia delante y me besa en la barbilla—. ¿Quieres que llamemos un taxi, así puedes beber, o quieres conducir?

Sabe que no beberé a su alrededor. No sé por qué siempre intenta usar su psicología inversa en mí. —Buen intento —le digo—. Conduciré.

Se ríe. —Tengo que cambiarme y prepararme. Nos marchamos en una hora. —Trata de deslizarse para escaparse de mí, pero agarro su cintura y la hago rodar sobre su espalda. Sé que es un hecho que nunca le toma más de media hora prepararse. Eso deja unos buenos treinta minutos.

—Entonces permíteme ayudarte a quitarte la ropa. —Tiro de su camisa para sacarla por encima de su cabeza, y mis ojos caen en el muy delgado sujetador intrincadamente atado que lleva puesto. Sonrío—. ¿Este es nuevo?

Asiente y me muestra su sonrisa sexy. —Lo compré para ti. Cierre delantero, justo como te gusta.

Pellizco el cierre y lo abro. —Gracias. No puedo esperar para probármelo.

Se ríe y me da un golpe en el brazo. Le quito el sujetador, luego desciendo sobre ella y dejo caer mi boca sobre la suya.

Paso la siguiente media hora recordándome a mí mismo lo mucho que la he echado de menos. Me recuerdo a mí mismo lo mucho que la amo. Me recuerdo a mí mismo lo bien que se siente cuando estamos juntos. Sigo recordándomelo una y otra vez, porque durante la semana pasada, se sintió como si estuviera empezando a olvidarlo.

0o0o0o0

**Yo: **_Estate listo en treinta minutos. Vamos a salir. _

**Philip: **_No quiero salir, tengo el turno matutino mañana temprano. _

No. Tiene que ir. No puedo salir con Chloe y Marinette solo.

**Yo: **_No, vendrás. Estate listo en treinta minutos. _

**Philip: **_No, no lo haré. Pásatelo bien. _

**Yo: **_Irás. 30. _

**Philip: **_No voy. _

**Yo: **_Vas. _

**Philip: **_No. _

**Yo: **_Sí. _

**Philip: **_No. _

**Yo: **_¿Por favor? Me lo debes. _

**Philip: **_¿Por qué demonios te lo debo? _

**Yo: **_Veamos, por el valor de un año de renta, por ejemplo. _

**Philip: **_Golpe bajo, hombre. Está bien. _

Gracias a Dios. No sé cómo será Marinette cuando bebe, pero si es un peso ligero como Chloe, no creo que pueda manejarlas a las dos yo solo.

Camino hacia la cocina, y Chloe se encuentra en el fregadero, sacando una botella de Pine-Sol. La sostiene en alto para preguntarme si quiero, y niego con la cabeza.

—Supuse que ahorraría dinero si me bebía un par de tragos aquí primero. ¿Crees que Marinette quiera?

Me encojo de hombros, pero saco mi teléfono para preguntarle.

**Yo: **_¿Quieres un trago antes de que nos vayamos? _

**Marinette: **_No, gracias. No sé muy bien si tengo ganas de beber esta noche, pero ustedes sigan. _

—No quiere ninguno —le digo por gestos a Chloe. Philip sale de su habitación y ve a Chloe sirviendo un trago de la botella de Pine-Sol5.

Mierda. Ahí va el escondite.

Él ni siquiera parpadea cuando la ve llenando su vaso. —Que sean dos —le dice—. Si Luka va a obligarme a salir esta noche, haré que se arrepienta de ello.

Inclino la cabeza. —¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo sabes que eso no era un producto de limpieza?

Se encoge de hombros. —Eres sordo, Luka. Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de veces que estoy detrás de ti y ni siquiera te das cuenta. —Coge el vaso que le sirvió Chloe y ambos cambian su atención a algo detrás de mí. Sus expresiones sorprendidas me obligan a darme la vuelta y ver lo que miran.

Oh, guau.

No debería haberme girado.

Marinette sale de su habitación, pero no sé muy bien si en serio es Marinette. Esta chica no lleva camisetas holgadas ni camina por ahí con el cabello recogido y la cara limpia. Esta chica lleva un vestido rojo sin tirantes que es cualquier cosa menos simple. Su cabello azul-azabache va suelto y tiene volumen, y pienso que probablemente huele tan increíble como se ve. Ella sonríe junto a mí, y dice—: Gracias —a Chloe o a Philip, uno de los cuales es más que probable que acaben de decirle lo increíble que se ve. Les sonríe, pero luego levanta las manos y grita—: ¡No! —justo cuando una llovizna de líquido cae sobre mí desde atrás.

Me giro, y Philip y Chloe tosen y escupen en el fregadero. Philip bebe directamente del grifo, poniendo una cara que dice que no disfrutó de lo que acaba de bajar por su garganta.

—¿Qué demonios? —dice Chloe, arrugando la cara y limpiándose la boca.

Marinette entra corriendo en la cocina con una mano sobre su boca. Sacude la cabeza, tratando de no reírse, pero parece arrepentida al mismo tiempo. —Lo siento —sigue diciendo una y otra vez.

¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?

Philip se recompone, luego se vuelve hacia Marinette. Habla y hace signos al mismo tiempo, lo cual aprecio. Él no puede saber lo aislado que te sientes cuando te encuentras en un grupo de gente que oye, pero no importa qué pase, él siempre habla con señales cuando me encuentro en la habitación con él. —¿Estuvimos a punto de bebernos un trago entero de Pine-Sol?

Mira a Marinette con dureza. Le responde, y él repite su respuesta con gestos para mi beneficio. Ella dice—: No se supone que lo bebieran. Se supone que era para Luka. Y no, no puse Pine-Sol ahí dentro, idiota. No trataba de matar al chico. Era zumo de manzana y vinagre.

Intentó gastarme una broma.

Y falló.

Me empiezo a reír y le escribo un mensaje.

**Yo: **_Buen intento. Fue un esfuerzo valiente, a pesar de que te salió el tiro por la culata._

Se voltea a mirarme.

Miro a Chloe, por suerte se ríe de ello. —No hay forma de que pudiera vivir aquí —dice. Camina al refrigerador y saca la leche, luego prepara una rápida bebida para ella y para Philip para deshacerse del mal sabor.

—Vámonos —dice Philip después de beberse la leche y dejar la taza en el fregadero—. Luka conducirá porque yo no seré capaz de andar dentro de tres horas.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette

No tengo idea de a dónde vamos, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para aparecer comprometida. Estoy en el asiento trasero con Philip, y él me está hablando acerca de la banda, explicando su participación en la misma. Hago las preguntas adecuadas y asiento en los momentos correctos, pero mi mente no está aquí en absoluto.

Sé que no puedo esperar que el dolor y la angustia desaparezcan tan rápidamente, pero hoy ha sido el peor día desde mi cumpleaños. Me doy cuenta de que todo el dolor que he sentido no ha sido tan malo porque he tenido a Luka esta semana. No sé si es la forma en que trae alivio cómico cuando está cerca o si es porque realmente desarrollaba un enamoramiento, pero los momentos que pasé con él eran los únicos en que sentí remotamente feliz. Eran las únicas veces que no pensaba en lo que Nathaliel y Marc me hicieron.

Pero ahora, verlo en el asiento delantero con su mano apretando la de Chloe... no me gusta. No me gusta la forma en que su pulgar de vez en cuando roza hacia atrás y adelante. No me gusta la forma en que ella lo mira. En especial no me gusta la forma en que él la mira. No me gustó la forma en que deslizó los dedos en los de ella cuando llegamos a la parte inferior de las escaleras del apartamento. No me gustó la forma en que abrió la puerta, y luego puso su mano en su espalda mientras ella se subía en el coche. No me gustó la forma en que tuvieron una conversación silenciosa mientras él ponía el coche en reversa. No me agrado cómo se río de lo que dijo y luego la atrajo hacia él para que pudiera besarla en la frente. No me gusta cómo todas estas cosas me hacen sentir como si los únicos buenos momentos que he tenido desde la semana pasada han acabado.

Nada ha cambiado. Nada importante sucedió entre nosotros dos, y sé que continuaremos de la manera en que había sido antes. Seguiremos escribiendo letras juntos. Aún podría escucharme cantar. Aún seguimos interactuando de la manera que hemos hecho desde que lo conocí, por lo que esta situación no debería estar molestándome.

Sé en mi corazón que no quería que pasara nada con él, sobre todo en este momento de mi vida. Sé que tengo que estar sola. _Quiero _estar sola. Pero también sé que la razón por la que me siento tan conflictiva por toda esta situación es que tuve un poco de esperanza. Aunque no estaba lista para nada en este momento, pensé que la posibilidad estaría allí. Supuse que tal vez algún día, cuando estuviera lista, las cosas se podrían haber desarrollado entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, ahora que Chloe está en la foto, me doy cuenta de que no puede haber un _Quizás algún día _entre nosotros. Nunca habrá un _Quizás, algún día_. Él la ama, y ella obviamente lo ama a él, y no puedo culparlos, porque lo que tienen es hermoso. La forma en que se miran entre sí, interactúan y obviamente se preocupan por el otro es algo que no me había dado cuenta de que faltaba entre Nathaliel y yo.

Tal vez algún día voy a tener eso, pero no será con Luka, y saber eso disminuye cualquier rayo de esperanza que brilló a través de la tormenta de mi semana.

Rayos, soy tan deprimente.

Odio a Nathaliel.

Realmente odio a Marc.

Y en este momento, soy tan patéticamente miserable que incluso me odio a mí misma.

— ¿Estás llorando? —pregunta Philip.

—No.

Él asiente. —Sí, lo estás. Estás llorando.

Niego con la cabeza. —No lo estoy.

—Estabas a punto de hacerlo —dice, mirándome con simpatía. Él pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me tira contra él—. Ánimo, pequeña. Tal vez esta noche podemos encontrar a alguien que pueda quitar el pensamiento de ese ex novio idiota de esa linda cabecita tuya.

Me río y le doy una palmada en el pecho.

—Me gustaría ser voluntario para hacerlo, pero a Camille no le gusta compartir —dice—. Ella es un poco perra, por si no lo has notado.

Me río de nuevo, pero cuando mis ojos encuentran los de Luka en el espejo retrovisor, mi sonrisa se desvanece. Su mandíbula es firme, y sus ojos se traban con los míos por unos segundos antes de que se vuelva a centrar en la carretera frente a él.

Es ilegible la mayor parte del tiempo, pero juraría que vi un pequeño destello de celos detrás de esos ojos. Y no me gusta que verlo celoso porque me estoy inclinando contra Philip se sienta realmente bien.

Cumplir veintidós a podrido mi alma. ¿Quién soy, y por qué estoy teniendo estas reacciones horribles?

Nos detenemos en el estacionamiento de un club. He estado aquí un par de veces con Marc, así que me siento aliviada de que no será completamente desconocido. Philip toma mi mano y me ayuda a salir del auto, luego pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y camina conmigo hacia la entrada.

—Te propondré un trato —dice—. Voy a mantener mis manos lejos de ti esta noche para que los chicos no asuman que estás locamente enamorada de mí. Odio a los chaperones, y me niego a ser uno. Pero si alguien te hace sentir incómoda, sólo mírame y dame una señal para que pueda lanzarme en picada y sacarte de la situación.

Asiento. —Suena como un plan. ¿Qué tipo de señal no te doy?

—No lo sé. Puedes lamerte los labios seductoramente. Tal vez apretar tus pechos.

Le doy un codazo en el costado. — ¿O tal vez puedo simplemente rascarme la nariz?

Se encoge de hombros. —Eso también funciona, supongo. —Abre la puerta, y todos entramos. La música es abrumadora, y al segundo en que las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros, Philip se inclina a gritar en mi oído—. Por lo general, las cabinas abren en el nivel del balcón. ¡Vayamos allí! —Aprieta su agarre en mi mano, y luego se vuelve hacia Luka y Chloe y gesticula para que nos sigan.

0o0o0o0

No he tenido que usar el código secreto que Philip y yo acordamos, y hemos estado aquí por más de dos horas ahora. He bailado con varias personas, pero tan pronto como termina la canción, sonrió cortésmente y regresó a la cabina. Philip y Chloe parecen haber impactado en el suministro de licor, pero Luka no ha bebido ni una gota. Además de un trago que Philip me convenció para tomar apenas llegamos, no he bebido nada, tampoco.

—Me duelen los pies —digo.

Chloe y de Luka han bailado un par de veces, pero eso fue en las canciones lentas, así que decidí no verlos.

— ¡No! —dice Philip, tratando de tirar de levantarme—. ¡Quiero bailar!

Niego con la cabeza. Está borracho y ruidoso, y cada vez que intento bailar con él, termina masacrando mis pies casi tanto como masacra los movimientos.

—Yo bailaré contigo —le dice Chloe. Pasa sobre Luka en la cabina, y Philip toma su mano. Se dirigen hacia el nivel inferior para bailar, y es la primera vez Luka y yo hemos estado solos en la cabina.

No me gusta.

Me gusta.

No.

Sí.

¿Lo ves? Alma podrida. Dañada, podrida alma.

**Luka: **_¿Te diviertes? _

No realmente, pero asiento, porque no quiero ser esa chica molesta y con el corazón roto que quiere que todos a su alrededor sientan lo miserable que es.

**Luka: **_Necesito decir algo, y podría estar fuera de lugar aquí, pero estoy tratando de mejorar en la forma no intencional que te omito cosas. _

Levanto la vista hacia él y asiento con la cabeza de nuevo.

**Luka: **_Philip está enamorado de Camille. _

Leo su texto dos veces. ¿Por qué necesitaría decirme eso? A menos que piense que me gusta Philip.

**Luka: **_Él siempre ha sido un ligón, así que sólo quería aclarar eso. No quiero que te hagan daño otra vez. Eso es todo. _

**Yo: **_Agradezco tu preocupación, pero es innecesaria. En serio. No tengo interés allí. _

Sonríe.

**Yo: **_Tenías razón. Me gusta Chloe. _

**Luka: **_Sabía que lo harías. A todos les gusta Chloe. Es muy agradable cuando la conoces._

Levanto los ojos y miro alrededor cuando una canción de _Kitty Secttion _comienza a sonar. Me muevo hacia la parte trasera de la cabina y miro por encima de la barandilla. Philip y Chloe están de pie junto a la mesa del DJ, y Philip está interactuando con el DJ mientras Chloe baila alrededor junto a él.

**Yo: **_Están pasando una de tus canciones. _

**Luka: **_¿Sí? Eso siempre sucede cuando Philip está alrededor. ¿Están pasando "Getaway*"?_

**Yo: **_Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste? _

Luka presiona una palma sobre su pecho y sonríe.

**Yo: **_Guau. ¿Puedes diferenciar tus canciones así? _

Él asiente con la cabeza.

**Yo: **_¿Cuál es la historia de Chloe? Ella se comunica muy bien. Parece bailar muy bien. ¿Tiene un nivel de pérdida de audición diferente al tuyo? _

**Luka: **_Sí, ella tiene pérdida de audición leve. Ella oye la mayoría de las cosas con los audífonos, que es por lo que también habla tan bien. Y ella sí baila bien. Yo me atengo a las canciones lentas cuando quiere que baile con ella, ya que no puedo escucharlas. _

**Yo: **_¿Es por eso Chloe habla en voz alta y tú no? ¿Debido a que ella puede oír? _

Sus ojos se mueven hacia los míos por unos segundos, y luego vuelve a mirar su teléfono.

**Luka: **_No, yo podría hablar si quisiera. _

Debería detenerme. Sé que probablemente está molesto por estas preguntas, pero soy demasiado curiosa.

**Yo: **_¿Por qué no lo haces, entonces? _

Se encoge de hombros, pero no me textea de nuevo.

**Yo: **_No, quiero saber. Tiene que haber una razón. Parece como si eso fuera a hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles para ti. _

**Luka: **_Simplemente no lo hago. Me llevo muy bien con la forma en que hago las cosas ahora. _

**Yo: **_Sí, especialmente cuando Chloe y Philip están alrededor. ¿Por qué necesitas hablar cuando ellos lo pueden hacer por ti? _

Apreté enviar antes de darme cuenta que probablemente no debería haber dicho eso. Me he dado cuenta de que Chloe y Philip hacen mucho de su conversación por él, sin embargo. Han ordenado por él cada vez que la camarera ha pasado por la cabina, y he notado a Philip hacerlo varias veces esta semana en diferentes situaciones.

Luka lee mi texto, luego me mira. Parece que lo hice sentir incómodo, y lamento de inmediato haber dicho lo que dije.

**Yo: **_Lo siento. No quise que eso sonara en la manera en que probablemente sonó. Sólo quería decir que parece que les dejas hacer cosas por ti que no necesariamente tendrían que hacer si hablaras por ti mismo. _

Mi explicación parece molestarlo incluso más que el texto inicial. Siento como si me estuviera enterrando en un agujero.

**Yo: **_Lo siento. Voy a parar. No me corresponde a mí juzgar tu situación, porque obviamente no puedo ponerme en tus zapatos. Sólo trataba de entender. _

Me mira y tira de la esquina de su labio inferior en su boca. Me he dado cuenta de que hace esto cuando está pensando mucho acerca de algo. La forma en que sigue mirándome hace que mi garganta se seque. Rompo su mirada, pongo la pajilla en mi boca, y tomo un sorbo de mi refresco. Cuando miro de nuevo hacia él, está enviando mensajes de texto nuevo.

**Luka: **_Tenía nueve años cuando dejé de verbalizar. _

Su texto hace más a mi estómago de lo que su mirada hizo. No sé por qué.

**Yo: **_¿Solías hablar? ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo? _

**Luka: **_Podría llevarme un rato escribir la explicación. _

**Yo: **_Está bien. Puedes decirme sobre ello en casa cuando tengamos nuestros ordenadores portátiles. _

Él se escabulle hasta el borde de la cabina y observa sobre el balcón. Sigo su mirada hacia Chloe y Philip, quienes aún merodean alrededor de la cabina del DJ. Cuando ve que todavía están ocupados, se aleja de la barandilla y se inclina sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos delante de él mientras comienza a textear.

**Luka: **_No se ven como si estuvieran listos para irnos, así que supongo que tenemos tiempo ahora. Juleka y yo no tuvimos suerte en el departamento de padres. Ambos tenían problemas con la adicción. Puede que todavía los tengan, pero no sabríamos, porque no hemos hablado con ninguno de ellos en años. Mi madre pasó la mayor parte de nuestra infancia en la cama, dopada con pastillas para el dolor. Nuestro padre pasó la mayor parte de nuestra infancia en bares. Cuando tenía cinco años, me inscribí en una escuela para sordos. Ahí es donde aprendí el lenguaje de señas. Llegaba a casa y le enseñaba a Juleka, porque ninguno de mis padres sabía. Le enseñé porque tenía cinco años y nunca había tenido una conversación con nadie antes. Estaba tan desesperado por comunicarme que obligaba a mi hermanita de dos años de edad a aprender señas como "galleta" y "ventana" para que yo tuviera a alguien con quien hablar. _

Mi corazón se hunde en mi estómago. Levanto la vista hacia él, pero todavía está escribiendo.

**Luka: **_Imagínate caminando a tu primer día de clases y darte cuenta de que en realidad hay una forma de comunicarse. Cuando vi a los niños __tener conversaciones con sus manos, me quedé sorprendido. Viví los primeros cinco años de mi vida sin saber lo que era comunicarse. La escuela comenzó a enseñarme a formar palabras usando mi voz, cómo leer, cómo escribir. Pasé los próximos años practicando todo lo que aprendí en Juleka. Ella se volvió tan fluido en lenguaje para señas como yo. Quería que lo supiera, pero no quería usarlo a él como mi manera de comunicarme con mis padres. Para que cuando hablara con ellos, siempre hablara mis palabras. Yo no podía oír mi propia voz, por supuesto, y sé que suena diferente cuando las personas sordas hablan, pero quería una manera de comunicarme con ellos, ya que no sabían el lenguaje con señas. _

_»Un día, cuando hablaba con mi padre, le dijo a Juleka que me dijera que me callara, entonces hizo que Juleka hablara por mí. No entendí por qué, pero estaba enojado. Cada vez que intentara hablar con mi padre después de eso, la misma cosa ocurriría, y él le diría a Juleka que me dijera que dejara de hablar mis palabras. Juleka me traduciría lo que mi padre quería que dijera. Finalmente me di cuenta de que mi padre no quería que yo hablara, porque no le gustaba la forma en que mi voz sonaba. Le avergonzaba que no pudiera oír. No le gustaba que hablara cuando estábamos en público, porque las personas sabrían que era sordo, así que me decía que me callara cada vez que lo hacía. Un día en casa, se enojó tanto porque todavía lo hacía que comenzó a gritarle a Juleka. Asumió que como yo continuaba hablando mis palabras, Juleka no estaba transmitiendo el mensaje de que él no quería que yo hablara. Estaba muy borracho ese día y llevó su ira demasiado lejos, lo que no era poco común. Pero golpeó Juleka tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo noqueó. _

Las lágrimas comienzan a inundar mis ojos, y tengo que inhalar una respiración relajante.

**Luka: **_Él tenía sólo seis años, Marinette. Seis. Nunca quise darle a mi padre otra razón para golpearlo, por lo que fue el último día que hablé en voz alta. Supongo que se convirtió en un hábito después de eso. _

Pone el teléfono sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos frente a él. No parece esperar una respuesta de mi parte. Puede que ni siquiera quiera una. Me mira, y sé que ve las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, pero no reacciona a ellas. Respiro profundamente, luego estiro la mano, tomo una servilleta y limpio mis ojos. Me gustaría que no me viera responder de esta manera, pero no puedo retenerlo. Sonríe suavemente y comienza a estirar la mano a través de la mesa hacia la mía, y luego Philip y Chloe reaparecen en la cabina.

Luka aparta su mano y levanta la vista hacia ellos. Los brazos de Chloe están cubiertos por los hombros de Philip, y se ríe de nada en particular. Philip sigue intentando apoderarse de la parte posterior de la cabina —también parece como si necesitara apoyo, pero no puede agarrar nada. Luka y yo nos ponemos de pie y le ayudamos. Luka aleja a Chloe de Philip, y envuelvo el brazo de Philip alrededor de mis hombros. Él presiona su frente con la mía.

—Mariii, estoy tan feliz de que hicieras trampa. Estoy tan feliz de que te mudaras.

Me río y empujo su cara lejos de la mía. Luka asiente en dirección a la entrada, y yo asiento en acuerdo. Otra bebida, y es probable que tengamos que sacar a estos dos.

—Me gusta ese vestido que tienes, mariii. ¿El azul? Pero por favor no te lo pongas otra vez. —Philip está inclinando su cabeza contra la mía mientras nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras—. No me gusta como se ve tu culo en él, porque creo que podría amar a Camille, y tu vestido me hace amar tu culo.

Guau. Está muy borracho si admite que puede ser que ame a Camille.

—Ya te dije que quemé ese vestido —le digo, riendo.

—Bien —dice con un suspiro.

Llegamos a la salida, y noto que Luka está llevando a Chloe. Sus brazos están alrededor de su cuello y sus ojos están cerrados. Una vez que llegamos al coche, ella abre los ojos mientras Luka intenta ponerla de pie. Trata de dar un paso, pero termina en un tropiezo. Luka abre la puerta de atrás, y ella prácticamente cae dentro. Él le lleva hacia el otro lado del asiento, y cae frente a la puerta, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Luka sale del camino y le hace señas a Philip para que suba. Philip se adelanta y extiende la mano hasta la cara de Luka. Le acaricia la mejilla y dice—: Me siento mal por ti, amigo. Apuesto a que es muy difícil no besar a Marinette, porque es difícil para mí, y ni siquiera me gusta como a ti.

Philip se sube dentro del coche y cae frente a Chloe. Estoy agradecida de que estuviera demasiado borracho como para hacer señas de nada de eso, porque sé que Luka no entendió lo que dijo. Puedo decirlo por la mirada confundida que me está dando. Se ríe y se inclina hacia abajo, levantando la pierna de Philip, que todavía está colgando fuera del coche. Lo empuja dentro y cierra la puerta, mi mente todavía está atascada en las palabras de Philip.

Luka se acerca a mí y jala la manilla de la puerta del acompañante, y luego la abre. Doy un paso hacia adelante, pero el segundo en que la mano de Luka se apoya contra mi espalda, me detengo.

Lo miro, y me está mirando directamente. Su mano se mantiene en mi espalda baja mientras me obligó a cerrar lentamente la brecha entre el coche y yo. El segundo en que empiezo a sentarme, su mano se desliza lejos, y espera hasta que estoy completamente dentro, y luego cierra la puerta.

Apoyo la cabeza en el asiento y cierro los ojos, aterrada por lo que ese simple gesto acaba de hacerme.

Le oigo tomar su posición detrás del volante, y el coche se mueve, pero sigo con los ojos cerrados. No quiero mirarlo. No quiero sentir lo que siento cuando lo miro. No me gusta cómo con cada minuto que paso con él, me siento más y más como si fuera Marc.

Mi teléfono suena con un mensaje, por lo que me veo obligada a abrir los ojos. Luka está sosteniendo su teléfono, mirándome.

**Luka: **_Ella no lo hace mucho. Probablemente ni siquiera tres veces al año. Ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente, y le gusta salir. Eso ayuda. _

**Yo: **_No la estaba juzgando. _

**Luka: **_Lo sé. Sólo quería que supieras que no es una alcohólica furiosa como yo. _

Me guiña un ojo, y me río. Echo un vistazo al asiento trasero, donde Philip está extendido a través de Chloe. Los dos están inconscientes. Me vuelvo en mi asiento y le respondo el mensaje.

**Yo: **_Gracias por decirme todo lo de antes. No tenías que hacerlo, y sé que probablemente no querías, pero gracias. _

Me da una mirada de reojo, a continuación, vuelve su atención a su teléfono.

**Luka: **_Nunca le he contado a nadie esa historia. Ni siquiera a Juleka. Probablemente era demasiado joven para siquiera recordarlo. _

Deja abajo el teléfono y pone el auto en marcha atrás, luego comienza a retroceder.

¿Por qué la única pregunta que me gustaría hacerle en este momento es la más inapropiada? Quiero preguntarle si alguna vez le dijo a Chloe, pero su respuesta no debería importarme. No debería importarme en absoluto, pero sí lo hace.

Comienza a conducir, se agacha y pone la radio, lo que me confunde. No puede oír, así que no entiendo por qué le importaría si estaba encendida o apagada.

Pero luego me doy cuenta de que no lo hizo por sí mismo.

La encendió para mí.

No andaba muerta…andaba de parranda, solo por si querían saber

La verdad tengo mucha tarea en esta cuarentena, más de la que tenía cuando iba a la escuela, si el profe nos quiere matara, naa no es cierto, es mi último año…perooo bueno.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por las personas que lo leen y sus hermosos comentario, me hacen feliz.

_Posdata: hay alguna fujoshi aquí _


	20. Luka 9

Luka

Después de parar en un auto-servicio por comida, nos detenemos en el complejo de apartamentos. Estaciono el coche.

**Yo: ** _Toma la comida y abre la puerta mientras los despierto. _

Agarra nuestras dos bebidas y la bolsa de comida. Se dirige al apartamento, yo camino a la puerta trasera y la abro. Sacudo a Philip hasta despertarlo y le ayudo salir del coche. Entonces despierto a Chloé y la ayudo a salir.

Todavía está demasiado desorientada para caminar, así que la recojo y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Me aseguro de que Philip camina delante de mí por las escaleras, porque no estoy seguro de que no vaya a caerse.

Cuando entramos, Philip tropieza hasta su dormitorio, y yo acompaño a Chloé a mi habitación. La tiendo en la cama y le quito los zapatos, luego las ropas. Pongo las sábanas sobre ella, luego regreso al comedor, donde Marinette ha preparado nuestra comida. Es casi medianoche, y no hemos comido nada desde el almuerzo. Tomo asiento frente a ella.

**Yo: ** _Así que ahora que sabes uno de mis profundos y oscuros secretos, quiero conocer uno de los tuyos. _

Los dos tenemos nuestros teléfonos en la mesa mientras comemos. Sonríe y comienza a responderme.

**Marinette: ** _¿Tienes más de un profundo y oscuro secreto? _

**Yo: ** _Ahora estamos hablando de ti. Si vamos a trabajar juntos, tengo que saber en qué me estoy metiendo. Háblame de tu familia. ¿Algún alcohólico furioso? _

**Marinette: ** _No, sólo algo torpes. Mi padre es panadero, y odia el hecho de que haya venido aquí. Mi madre es ama de casa y en ocasiones lo ayuda... Es una gran mamá._

**Yo: ** _¿Hermanos? _

**Marinette: ** _Nop. Hija única. _

**Yo: ** _No te habría catalogado como hija única. _

**Marinette: ** _¿Por qué? ¿Porque no soy pretenciosa y mimada? _

Le sonrío y asiento.

**Marinette: ** _Bueno, gracias. Lo intento._

**Yo: ** _No quiero que esto suene insensible, pero si todavía tienes una relación con tus padres, ¿por qué no les llamaste la semana pasada? ¿Cuándo no tenías a dónde ir? _

**Marinette: ** _Lo primero que mi madre me inculcó fue el hecho de que no quería que yo fuera dependiente a un hombre. Me educó para que sea muy independiente y financieramente responsable, por lo que siempre he tenido el orgullo de no pedir su ayuda. A veces es difícil, especialmente cuando de verdad necesito su ayuda, pero siempre salgo adelante. Tampoco pido su ayuda. Y menos por esto porque desde el principio no querían que viniera_

Asiente.

**Yo: ** _Ya veo_

**Marinette: ** _Como he dicho, mi padre a un no perdona que me haya ido. Tengo mucho que agradecer. He crecido en un hogar relativamente normal, mis padres están vivos y bien, y me apoyan hasta cierto punto. Son mejores que la mayoría, sólo peores que otros. Odio cuando la gente pasa toda su vida culpando a sus padres por todo lo malo que les sucede. _

**Yo: ** _Sí. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es por eso que me emancipé a los dieciséis. Decidí tomar mi vida en mis propias manos. _

**Marinette: ** _¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de Juleka? _

**Yo: ** _Me la llevé conmigo. Los tribunales pensaban que él se quedó con mis padres, pero vino a vivir conmigo. Bueno, con Philip. Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos catorce años. Sus padres son sordos, por eso él sabe el lenguaje de señas. Una vez que me emancipé, permitieron que Juleka y yo nos quedemos con ellos. Mis padres todavía tenían la tutela sobre Juleka, pero en lo que a ellos respecta, les hicieron un gran favor al retirarlo de sus manos. _

**Marinette: ** _Bueno, eso fue increíblemente considerado de los padres de Philip. _

**Yo: ** _Sí, son grandes personas. Sin embargo no sé por qué Philip resultó como lo hizo. _

Se ríe.

**Marinette: ** _¿Continuaron criando a Juleka después de que te fuiste a la universidad? _

**Yo: ** _No, en realidad sólo nos quedamos con ellos durante siete meses. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete años nos mudamos a un apartamento. Salí de la escuela y conseguí un Título de Graduado Escolar para poder empezar la universidad antes. _

**Marinette: ** _Vaya. ¿Así que has criado a tu hermana? _

**Yo: ** _No lo creo. Juleka vivió conmigo, pero nunca fue el tipo que podría ser criada. Tenía catorce años cuando llegamos a nuestra propia casa. Yo sólo tenía diecisiete años. Por mucho que me gustaría decir que era el adulto maduro y responsable, era todo lo contrario. Nuestro apartamento se convirtió en el lugar de reunión de todos los que nos conocían, y Juleka anduvo de fiesta tanto como yo. _

**Marinette: ** _Eso me sorprende. Pareces tan responsable. _

**Yo: ** _No era tan salvaje como probablemente podría haber sido, estando solo a esa temprana edad. Por suerte, todo nuestro dinero fue a las facturas y el alquiler, así que nunca me metí en malos hábitos. Simplemente nos gustaba divertirnos. Nuestra banda se formó cuando Juleka tenía dieciséis años y yo tenía diecinueve, por lo que consumía una gran cantidad de nuestro tiempo. Ese es también el año en que empecé a salir con Chloé, y me tranquilicé mucho después de eso. _

**Marinette: ** _¿Has estado con Chloé desde que tenías diecinueve años?_

Asiento, pero no respondo el mensaje. Casi no he tocado mi comida por todos los mensajes de texto, así que recojo mi hamburguesa. Ella hace lo mismo, y comemos hasta que ambos acabamos.

Nos ponemos de pie y limpiamos la mesa. Entonces me saluda y se dirige a su habitación. Me siento en el sofá y enciendo el televisor.

Después de unos quince minutos de estar cambiando de canales, finalmente me detengo en un canal de películas. Los subtítulos han estado desactivados del televisor, pero no me molesto en volver a ponerlos. De todos modos estoy muy cansado para leer y a la vez seguir la película.

La puerta del dormitorio de Marinette se abre, y ella sale, viéndose un poco sorprendida al ver que todavía estoy despierto. Tiene una de sus camisas holgadas de nuevo, y su cabello está mojado. Regresa a su habitación, y luego sale con su teléfono y se sienta en el sofá conmigo.

**Marinette: ** _No estoy cansada. ¿Qué estás viendo? _

**Yo: ** _No sé, pero acaba de empezar. _

Levanta los pies y descansa la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá. Sus ojos están en el televisor, pero mis ojos están puestos en ella. Tengo que admitir, la Marinette que salió esta noche es una Marinette completamente diferente a la que está aquí acostada. Su maquillaje desapareció, su pelo ya no es perfecto, la ropa, incluso tiene agujeros en ella, y no puedo evitar reír con sólo mirarla. Si yo fuera Nathaliel, ahora estaría golpeándome en la cara.

Ella está comenzando a inclinarse hacia adelante para tomar su teléfono cuando mueve sus ojos en mi dirección. Quiero mirar otra vez el televisor y fingir que no me acaba de atrapar mirándola fijamente, pero eso complicaría aún más esto. Por suerte, no parece importarle que estuviera mirándola, porque le da su atención al teléfono.

**Marinette: ** _¿Cómo estás viendo esto sin subtítulos? _

**Yo: ** _Estoy demasiado cansado para leer. A veces me gusta ver películas sin subtítulos y tratar de adivinar lo que dicen. _

**Marinette: ** _Quiero probarlo. Ponlo en silencio, y vamos a mirar-sordos juntos. _

Me río. ¿Mirar-sordos? Eso es nuevo. Apunto el control remoto hacia el televisor y presiono el botón de silencio. Vuelve su atención al televisor, pero una vez más, no logro apartar la mirada de ella.

No entiendo mi repentina obsesión por mirarla, pero parece que no puedo detenerme. Está a varios centímetros de distancia. No nos tocamos. No hablamos. Ni siquiera me mira. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de que estoy mirándola me hace sentir muy culpable, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

Mirar es inofensivo, así que ¿por qué me siento tan culpable?

Intento olvidarme de los sentimientos de culpa, pero en el fondo, sé exactamente lo que está pasando.

No me siento culpable, simplemente porque estoy mirándola. Me siento culpable por la forma en que me hace sentir.

Esta es la segunda vez consecutiva que me han despertado así. Alejo la mano que me está golpeando y abro los ojos. Philip está de pie sobre mí.

Deja un pedazo de papel en mi pecho, y luego golpea su mano contra el costado de mi cabeza. Camina hasta la puerta principal y agarra las llaves, entonces se va a trabajar.

¿Por qué se va a trabajar tan temprano?

Agarro el teléfono, y dice 6:00. Supongo que _no _se está yendo temprano.

Me siento en el sofá y veo a Marinette todavía acurrucada en el otro extremo, profundamente dormida. Agarro el papel de Philip de mi pecho y lo miro.

_¡¿Y si vas a tu habitación a dormir en la cama con tu novia?!_

Enrollo la nota y me pongo de pie, luego la llevo al bote de basura y la entierro. Vuelvo al sofá, pongo la mano sobre el hombro de Marinette, y la sacudo hasta despertarla. Rueda sobre su espalda y se frota los ojos, luego me mira.

Sonríe cuando me ve. Eso es todo. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreír, pero, de repente, mi pecho está en llamas, y se siente como si una ola de calor acabara de rodar por todo mi cuerpo.

Reconozco este sentimiento, y no es bueno. No es bueno en absoluto. No me he sentido así desde que tenía diecinueve años.

Desde que comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por Chloé.

Señalo a la habitación de Marinette para hacerle saber que debe ir a la cama, luego giro rápidamente y me dirijo a mi dormitorio. Me quito mis jeans y camiseta y suavemente me deslizo en la cama junto a Chloé.

Envuelvo los brazos alrededor de ella, la jalo contra mi pecho, y paso la siguiente media hora tratando de dormir con un disco rayado de recordatorios.

_Estás enamorado de Chloé. _

_Chloé es perfecta para ti. _

_Eres perfecto para ella. _

_Te necesita. _

_Eres feliz cuando estás con ella. _

_Estás con la única chica con la que estás destinado a estar._


End file.
